The World Before Her Eyes
by Himawari96
Summary: Sakura Haruno's life takes an unexpected turn when she stumbles upon tobi, an akatsuki member, and gets thrown into the post- apocalyptic world ruled by the man eating titans. Freindships are formed and love blossoms. Sakura fights to find a way to get back in her own world but after finding love and being the hero she dreamed of, does she really want to go back? LevixSaku
1. Chapter 1

The World Before Her Eyes

Chapter 1: Warped

Disclaimer: i do not own naruto or attack on titans, nor its characters

I could'nt forget that day. That incident. That embarrassing incident. The day I accidentally went with Shikamaru to suna for a mission. The day Kankuro offered to take me to his place for a few drinks. I clutched my head in fustration. The day that I walked in on sunas kazekage taking a bath. The day i didn't apologize, instead I laughed at the sight before me. I groaned. Who wouldn't laugh at the sight of the powerful gaara with a bag over his hair to keep from wetting it, and a pink sponge? I was too tipsy. I looked out the window of the hokages office, remembering that horrible incident. It happened a week ago. I was never going to suna again, no, never again. I couldn't face Gaara. I had fallen in the midst of my laughter and Kankuro had to drag me out. When i came to, i bolted straight for konoha, not even waiting for Shikamaru or apologizing for my behavior to the kazekage. I sighed and stared out over Konoha. It was a beautiful day. It has been a while since pain destroyed konoha. But now it was rebuilt. We were threatened with war, by none other than Orochimaru and the few remaining members of the akatsuki. What was the point of rebuilding konoha if we were going to be attacked again? I couldn't help but feel hopeless.

But naruto...Naruto would'nt give up. He would protect everyone no matter what. I smiled.

"Someday...I want to protect people too." I whispered. Some day, i'll be the the one to save everyone. I gathered the remaining scrolls that tsunade sama had me organize and set them down in the box in which they belonged.

" Oi, done already?" The voice of the hokage startled me and i jumped.

" Yes tsunade sama!" I handed her the box.

" I see, my that was quick." She walked over to her desk and slumped on her chair. " Since i have no paper work for you today, why don't you go out and take this day off?" I perked up.

"R-Really?" She smirked.

"Sure, and while your at it, go find shikamaru and tell him to come, I need him for a mission."

My eyebrow twitched. So this was the real reason why she gave me a "day off." To go fetch the lazy ass team mate of ino. " Yes tsunade sama!" I left quickly before she could have me join him in the mission. Shikamaru usually ventured to suna, and there was no way in hell I was stepping foot in that village after what happened.

The sun was bright as I stepped out of the hokage's tower, making me squint. The people in konoha were cheerful and totally oblivious to the fact that the second great ninja war was about to come. Maybe it was for the best, but then, maybe it was just me that was tense. Was it because I was always the weak one? I shook my head. No...I wasn't weak anymore, not this time. My boots scraped against the dirt softly. Today was perfect for training, I should train. To get stronger, I didn't have anything important to do anyway.

"Oi Sakura chan!" I stopped and turned to see my blonde friend running in my direction.

"Naruto!" I shouted.

He stopped and bent down to take a breath. Panting, he looked up with bright blue eyes.

" Sakura chan! Im going on a mission in rain, and Sai said we need a medic, so wanna come?!" I sighed,

" No thank you, sorry, its my day off today so i want to use it to train." He pouted.

"aww but Sakura chan, I don't want to take ino!" I smiled. Nobody wanted to take ino, was she that bad?

" Ino could use more medical training." Naruto narrowed his eyes. We walked in a steady pace but I could tell he was restless. How could he have so much energy?

" By the way, do you know where Shikamaru is, I have a message for him from Tsunade sama." Naruto looked up in thought with his arms over his head.

" Yeah he's with Choji at ichiraku ramen shop, I just came from there, say I gotta go, I bet old bushy brow will want to go!" I waved as he ran at full speed to the hokages tower. That boy had way too much energy. I sped up and passed by Ino's flower shop. I bet shes just dieing to get off work, I smirked. I was glad I had a day off.

Soon enouph the smell of ramen hit my nose. Ichiraku ramen shop was right up ahead. I entered quietly and spotted choji and yours truly seated in the middle. Choji had a whole six empty bowls by his side. jeez. " Hello miss, how may I help you?" The owner asked politely.

"Oh i just came for this guy." I pointed to Shikamaru, who turned around at the sound of my voice.

" I see, please enjoy yourself."

" Hey, what do you want Sakura?" Shikamaru said in a lazy tone.

" Tsunade sama wants you to report to her office, she has a mission for you." He groaned.

"Oh man, what a drag, that woman is going to work me to death..." Choji chuckled.

"In that case Shikamaru, since your leaving, can I eat your ramen?" The laid back nin sighed heavily. "Knock yourself out." And with that, he headed outside.

"bye choji."

"Later sakura!" I watched as he ate the last remaining soup and was about to turn to leave when the brown haired girl that Naruto was fond of shouted over.

"Wait miss, want to help support our shop by buying candy?" She handed me a small box full of colorful rocky lolipops.

"Sure!" I didn't buy anything so I might as well...I handed her the money and stashed the box in my pouch.

"Thank you, come again!" I headed outside to find Shikamaru standing impatiently.

"Your still here?" I said surprised.

He frowned. "Well aren't you coming too?"

"No, I have a day off today, i'm training outside the gates, you know, in my personal training feild." He groaned again and I gave a small laugh.

" Aw man, that's not fair, your the one that got in trouble for the incident in sun-" He was cut off by my menacing glare.

" I-i mean, that place? Well i'll go get you if the hokage needs you, later" He walked away with his hands in his pockets. Shikamaru knew about my secret training ground thanks to Ino. I sometimes took her there to help her train with her medic skills. The forest was peaceful and quiet as I walked outside konoha's gates. Even the birds were silent as I walked down my usual dirt path. It was too peaceful. I couldn't help but feel anxious. Why? I shouldn't be nervous, this was a path I was familiar with, and I was close to konoha. Still, I couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding. I shook it off and kept walking. The quietness made the crunching of my heels loud, and the tall trees made speckles of sun hit my presence. It felt eerie for some reason. I shivered. Perhaps I should of gone to that mission? Did I make the right choice? I shifted my pouch to my left side uneasily.

After a while of walking I finally came across my training field. The dummy dolls I had set up had kunais and shurekin plastered on their faces, a doll I had personally made to resemble Orochimaru had a smashed face. Standing in the middle I took a deep breath and focused on meditating my chakra. I always warmed up my chakra before training, it helped to preserve it. After a moment of silence I took a stance and stretched. Punching the air a few times, I jumped high into the air and aimed for a doll. The air hit my face and I could feel the andrenaline in my veins. Yes! This is what I needed. Something to take my mind off of the war, and my fear of losing everything. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a Red cloud against black fabric. Gasping, I fell to the ground in the midst of my distraction and scrambled to my feet.

"Who's there!" I shouted, taking out a kunai. I stood still in the awful stillness of the forest. I could hear my heart pounding loud in my ears and my veins pulsed. A red cloud. An akatsuki.

A kunai was hurled at me. I jumped, caught it just in time, and hurled it back in the direction that it came from. A man wearing an orange mask jumped out behind the trees and landed softly a few feet away from me on the ground. " Hm, your fast kunoichi." My heartbeat sped up.

This man...that swirling mask with only one eye hole was familiar. I gasped.

"I know you! Your Tobi!" I fought him before, but couldn't figure out how to land a direct hit without passing through him. Not even Naruto...

"Very good kunoichi, you remember me" In less than a mili second I felt gloved hands pull and twist my arms. I gritted my teeth against the gut wrenching pain. " Whats a girl doing out here all by herself?" He whispered softly in my ear. I could see his sharingan eye spinning. I moved to stomp on his foot but he dissapeared, causing me to stumble back. " Ho ho, that was close! You almost got tobi!" His voice changed from the menacing deep voice, to his usual childish sing song tone.

" Bastard!" I spat and gathered chakra in my left fist. I was going to attack him, and when I passed through him, I was prepared to substitute far away from here. I couldn't beat him alone. Not when he had that annoying jutsu. If Naruto couldn't do it then i didn't stand a chance.

" Is the pretty lady gonna hit tobi? " He asked in a high pitched voice while dancing around.

"Ha!" I ran and jumped upwards to land my blow. He did a strange handsign and for a second, i felt dread wash over me. What was he going to do?

"Bye bye pretty lady!" A swirling vortex appeared above me. Oh no...was this the sharingan? I felt my body lift up, my vision grew blurry. My head span and a million thoughts spun with it. What was happening? What kind of jutsu did the bastard pull? Was i going to die here? All I could see was tobi looking up. I screamed, until the world below me vanished into thin air.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Trust

Authors note: Reviews will keep me inspired to continue writing so review please! for those of you who have no idea what attack on titans is about, then you'll be a bit confused and creeped out in later chapters, since im writing based on the anime and the show itself is very gorey. i recommend you watch the anime on crunchyroll. Enjoy!

It was cold. My head hurt. I felt like I weighed a ton. Was I laying down? Or was I floating? I couldnt tell. But... maybe it didnt matter, maybe I died. By the hands of that annoying weirdo. Cold hands pressed something wet on my forehead. Someone was with me. I slowly opened my eyes and tried to take in my surroundings. I was laying on the floor in a forest, and it was night. I grit my teeth as I tried to get up.

"Keep still, you had quite a fall." My eyesight adjusted to the darkness and I was able to make out the face of a man. He was old, maybe around his forties, and had glasses and dark brown hair drooping over his shoulders.

"Thank you but im fine." I said, even though my head hurt like I got hit by a hammer, and a wave of nausea washed over me. I felt terrible. He held me down despite my protests.

"You fell twelve feet from the sky, your not fine, did you run into a titan?" I frowned in confusion. I fell? What exactly happened? What was a titan anyway? Before I could ask he took out a suitcase and rummaged through its contents. " Its dangerous to be out here without a weapon, actually, your not even allowed to be out here, only the survey corps folks can venture outside the walls." What was he talking about...

" Im really fine mister, I can reach home from here, I just had a bad acciden-Tobi!" I gasped. Everything came flooding back, the fight, the strange jutsu, that bastard did something!

"Tobi?" The man asked.

"Yes, hes an akatsuki member, highly dangerous, he attacked me but..." I looked around the forest. He was no where to be found. And it was night time. "How long was I out?" I asked hastily. Why didn't he kill me. I was unconcious and he had the opportunity.

" A good four hours, your lucky you weren't eaten, and don't worry about this tobi, hes gone, you should worry about the titans now." I blinked. Eaten? What was this weirdo talking about?

" A-are you a cannibal?" I squirmed under his touch. He kept saying strange things, titans and eating...

" Oh no! I'm a doctor, hahaha! I promise you i'm no titan!"

There he went again. "Whats a titan?" I asked. He stared at me, a strange out of focus look crossed his eyes. Was I wrong to ask?

" Whats your name?" He asked slowly. "Sakura Haruno." I replied. Something seemed amiss.

" Sakura...Where are you from?" I swallowed, I wish he wasn't holding me down.

"K-konoha, i'm a medic nin" He had a far away look.

" So, your not from the walls..." He stayed silent for a moment and I squirmed in the awkward pose I was in. He was a man after all. "Well, i'm not sure where konoha is, or what akatsuki members are, but I can heal you so you can go find your way to the walls, beware, they are highly suspicious of outsiders." Eh? I didn't want to go to these walls! I wanted to go back to konoha!

" My friends are problaly looking for me, so..." I stopped talking as he held out a syringe. There was a yellowish white fluid in it. " I can heal myself, um, so, thank you for looking over me mister." Without warning he stabbed the needle into my arm. Too shocked to move I stayed still, my wide green eyes stared at the empty syringe.

"Im sorry...but..." He shook as silent tears filled his eyes. " I had to." Angry I sprung up and hurled the needle away from my arm.

"What was in that needle?!" I screamed. This was wrong, everything was wrong. I grabbed his shoulders and shook him. He looked up at me with dazed eyes.

"Don't...let them win." He held my arms over his shoulders lovingly. I was really confused. Who was this guy? " you remind me of Eren."

He let go and I backed away. "What did you do to me you crazy old man?" I asked calmly this time. If he was an enemy, it could have been poison.

"I, turned you into humanities last hope." He got up and dusted himself off. "The walls are that way, be carefull and stay out of open fields, you don't want to run into titans, they sleep at night so move fast before morning comes." He adjusted his glasses and pointed straight ahead into a bushy path. " Young lady, I doubt they'll let you in your village without dubbing you a traitor." I blinked in utter confusion. "May your trip be safe young lady." He turned to walk away.

"Wait! who are you?" He stopped and turned towards my direction. " I'm doctor Yeager, it was nice meeting you Sakura." With that, he left.

"Wait!" My voice echoed throughout the forest. I ran in the direction he left but after a moment gave up. He was gone, as if he vanished into thin air. Did I imagine that? I rubbed my sore arm from where the needle was injected. No, it was real, that weird man put something in me. I shook my head. I was hurt, and he said he would cure me. Doctor Yeager... perhaps it was only medicine. I laughed at my foolishness. Of course! The poor man was delusional, but he was still a doctor. If it was poison, I would be feeling the effects by now.

Smiling I turned to leave. He was just being a good medic ninja, bored and trying to spook me. I walked on and on. The forest seemed bigger than when I was walking through them at daytime. "The night makes you paranoid Sakura." I said lowly. I had probably worried Tsunade sama. I had to get back quickly. I was lucky that medic nin found me. I stopped dead on my tracks. He wasn't wearing a headband. The wind swayed silently. For the first time, I took a moment too take in my surroundings. The trees were different. I crouched to the ground and picked up some dried leaves to press them against my nose. This wasn't the konoha forest smell I knew. I picked myself up and twirled in circles. No...I was somewhere else. "Dammit!" I punched a nearby tree. That annoying freak teleported me somewhere else. That's why he said bye bye, damn! I was in some other forest probably far away from konoha. Maybe I was near the land of tea? The weather was a bit moist...so maybe its rain, not tea. I smiled. Yeah, what the old man made since now! walls...The rain village has huge walls, and he probably meant konoha might think i'm a traitor if I don't return soon. After all, It would be suspicious if I left without saying anything to a different village. "Thats right, Naruto said he was going on a mission in rain with sai!" I shouted to myself happily. I'm saved!

All I had to do was follow this path. Hehe, my good luck was returning! I whistled happily to myself. 'they sleep at night, so be fast.' I frowned. That old man, what did he mean by that? I groaned. Now I was too scared to take a break! I sniffed. Creepy old man, trying to scare a defensless gullible girl. But it was true that I should hurry to rain, I was in what used to be enemy territory, and I was lost. But not for long, hopefully. I walked for what seemed to be an hour. The trees looked alarmingly tall and ancient. The air smelled of strong vegetation. Come to think of it, there were too many animals around. Everywhere I looked, There was a deer, a rabbit, or a fox. Too much wildlife to be normal. I sighed and rubbed my sleepy eyes. This forest was problably not visited by humans much. My feet dragged on the moist slope of the ground. I smiled like a fool. I ended up going on the mission with naruto, what a surprise he would get when he showed up and found me sitting in rains ramen shop. The village was up ahead and I was taking for ever like this. I summoned chakra to my feet and raced forward. The wind slapped at my face as I ran through the forest at top speed. The trees were nothing but a blur. Heh, I was getting faster, Tsunade sama will be proud of me. I stopped when I noticed an open area. This was the end of the forest. Even by the light of the luminescent moon, I could barely see a darkened spot a bit ways from where I was at. Problably the village.

I carefully scanned the barren land before me. Why...why was everything so empty. Something was definately wrong. It was dead. everything. The greenery expanded miles ahead, with no sign of roads or stands, or anything. I have'nt been to rain, but...It could'nt be as dead as this. "Relax sakura, your not at the village yet." I summoned some more chakra and ran at full speed ahead. The wet air was loud, but even then, out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw something. A large shadow, in the shape of a human. Laying down a ways off...Or was it a mountain? I couldnt tell. I continued running. My breath came in quick pants. It was pretty far from where I awoke. Blasted old man should of warned me of the distance. I came to a halt once I got closer to the village.

"What the..." It wasnt a village. My heart pounded from the running. The cold air made my pink hair sway softly, caressing my face like a wave. This wasnt a village at all. I walked forward slowly. My steps succumbed to the earth, I was dumbfounded by the sight that lay before me. It was a wall. A giant fifty foot high wall. It was round, problably surrounding a town inside, or some sort of expanded village,and huge. I got closer and reached a gloved hand out to caress the texture. This wasnt rain. My shoulders slumped forward. It reeked of vegitation and...iron. I walked around the wall and found a large gate. An opening! I was about to pound on the red wood when I heard his voice. 'Beware, they are highly suspicious of outsiders.' That medic...was he from within these walls? What kind of village was this anyway? Some sort of sealed off hidden place...didnt sound safe. How did I know Iwasnt in an enemy villages territory? Tsunade sama would be preplexed when I told her about this place. Its unlike any village I have ever heard of. What if it was some secret village or base? Only one way to find out. I pumped chakra to my feet and ran up the wall. It was night time so it should be hard to see my form. tch. My red top and pink hair were too obvious. I would have to be careful. I proceeded up until I came to the end flat surface.I crouched immidiately. There were some sort of equipment displayed around the top and cannons lining the edges. This wall was built to keep something out. Frowning I crawled like a spider towards the other end and peeked down. There were houses! and roads and a large lake running ahead. Nobody seemed to be out and it was dead quiet. Still crouching, I examined the rest of the surface wall. There were strange little pieces of medal stuck to the ground. Where the hell was I anyway? I peeked over the town again and took in the scenery more carefully.

This wasnt any village I knew, But I needed a place to rest. If I could sneak in, I could rent a room. All i had to do was remove my headband. I was ready to sprint down when a hand pressed against my head and yanked my hair. "Uf!" A blade was pressed against my neck.

" Move and i'll kill you." I shivered, yet stayed completely still.

"I-i dont want any trouble." I said smoothly, painfully aware of the blade pressing against my skin.

" Maybe, but i don't know that." He taunted. I grit my teeth. This asshole, was killing my vibe. I looked up at my attacker. It was a blonde man, Very handsome and probably in his early thirties." How did you get here?" He asked. His voice was low and even, filled with confidence.

" I summoned a bird and flew here." I said sarcastically. " Now let go, i'm not looking for trouble, i'm just a lost medic." He frowned. His blue eyes were cold and impossible to read. oops, maybe that was a bad response. "Ah...A man told me to come here! Doctor Yeager!" His eyes widened and he tightened his grip. "ow!" I howled in pain.

" Your not a familiar face around here, where are you from?" I snuck my hand in my pouch. This guy was gonna get a kunai in his neck if he didn't let go.

"Konoha, i got lost." I gripped a kunai. He continued to stare. I smirked. " You messed with the wrong ninja!" He rose an eyebrow. His eyes shone bright with...laughter? Was the asshole laughing at me? I did a handstand and jumped forward. He backed off and stood a few spaces away from me.

"Take this!" I threw my kunai but he easily deflected it with his blade. Now that I was standing a good distance away from him, I got a good look at his body. He was wearing a strange Device on either side of his hips, and a wire was connected to the handle of his sword. My lord he was hot. I shook my head roughly. No no no Sakura! You cant be distracted now! I rushed him and jumped high in the air to land a kick, He swung his blade but I grabbed it in midair and twisted. He gasped in shock. Although I had hurt myself in the process, i was able to break his sword. I didn't want to kill anyone, but there was no trust between us.

I reached my bloody hand out and threw the garbage away over the wall.

"Whats wrong? This kunoichi too strong for you? I don't know who you are but your skills suck." He was visibly still in shock. I grinned. Was I that intimidating? He pressed a button on the handle of the broken blade and it fell to the floor with a clink. Then he pressed the empty handle the the box like device and withdrew another blade. I watched with interest. "Tha'ts some fancy stuff you got there, what is it?" This jutsu was a bit lame, but it looked weird. Maybe, those devices did something big! In that case,I have to destroy them!

"What are you?" He asked smoothly. His eyes were hard and had an accusing glow. I licked my lips.

" A girl, asshole, Your going to regret ever crossing me!" I pumped so much chakra in my fist it turned green. "Haaaah!" I rushed him. His eyes widened and two wires suddenly emmerged from the devices. "What?!"

He was suddenly at my side, in midair. Those wires were somehow keeping him there, and there was a white gas that was escaping from the devices. I felt a blow to the back of my neck, and my world went black.

Thats it for ch 2. Review please! Ps. That was erwin sakura fought with, the head commander of the survey corps.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Swear

When I awoke I was in a dark room tied to a bed. My hands were chained together and white strips of some sort of hard material kept my entire body pressed against the thin mattress. I stared at the ceiling silently. I couldn't properly turn my head forward due to my bindings but I could tell I was in some sort of cell just by staring at the lined shadows on the ceiling, thanks to the dim lamplight from outside the cell.

" H-hey, are you awake?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin upon hearing the voice. Making the mistake of turning my head sideways too fast, I got a horrible whiplash.

" Ow! Who's there?" I could see a figure on the other side of the room.

" Sorry I startled you." The person leaned forward a little so I could get a good look. It was a teenage boy with dark brown hair and wide blue eyes sitting upright on a similar bed, only he wasn't chained but shackled.

" Its fine, Where are we?" I asked. He looked around the room uncertainly.

" Underground, I think." He shifted around the bed.

"So, what are you in here for?" I closed my eyes. I remembered the fight with that blonde man perfectly. Then...nothing. I probably got knocked out and was dragged down here.

"People are saying you attacked commander Erwin." I huffed in anger.

"So that's his name,Hold on, hes the one who assaulted me first! I was only defending myself."

" It doesn't matter, your not from the walls, if your an outsider your going to be kept here or probably killed." He said lowly. I shivered.

" But, I just got lost,and What are you here for anyway?"

He hung his head hopelessly. " They're saying I turned into a titan, but I cant remember anything." He stared at his hands for a moment. Titan...the old man was warning me about that, but he never answered my question.

"Whats a titan?" I asked for the second time. The boys eyes widened in surprise.

"You don't know what a titan is?"

I closed my eyes." No, Where i'm from, I have never heard of such a thing, what is it?" He shook in anger and fear. His hands clenched.

" Nobody knows exactly, we know so little about them, but, they're giants that appeared out of nowhere, more than half of the worlds population were devoured." I glanced at him. He couldn't be serious, giants?

" If you haven't heard of them, from where the hell are you?" He asked suspiciously.

"Konoha, but...I really don't understand what your saying about the worlds population being wiped out, my village is lively and we've never encountered these...titans."

He blinked in utter confusion. "But, you came from outside the walls right? you must of at least seen one." I racked my brain to remember the night I came here. That mountain. Could it have been one of those titans? Come to think of it, the land was very deserted and the forest was crawling with too much wildlife.

"Oh no...where exactly am I?" I said in a squeaky voice. Nothing here was familiar to me, and there could only be one explanation. I wasn't in some other village away from konoha. Konoha wasn't even close to being here, because I was in some other world. Tobi must of done a jutsu that transported me in some other dimension. It made sense, after all, tobi could transfer parts of his body in other worlds and that's why our attacks would pass through him.

"Your in wall sina, so you got kicked out of your village? I have never heard of konoha, I thought we were the last humans standing."

"No...I mean, I don't think I even belong here, this is some other world, I need to find a way to get back." I said in a small panic. I wasn't supposed to be here.

"To your village? There's probably nothing left to return to, we are the last humans alive hiding behind these walls, your village most likely got breached by titans and you got away." He gave me a sorrowful look. "Im sorry." He whispered. No. He wasnt getting it. How could I make him understand without sounding crazy. But this world was crazy, it was like straight out of a horror film. A girl falling from the sky into another world was nothing compared to giant cannibals. I was about to explain when the door from outside the door suddenly opened. The sound of footsteps filled the hall. I strained my neck to see but only managed to get a glimps of the top heads of three people. I turned to the boy for some sort of clue as to what was happening but he looked as clueless as I was. His body posture was tense in anticipation.

" So your awake, aren't you going to ask for the bathroom this time?" A woman's voice sang out. I squirmed."Ohhh it seems the lady is awake too!" She laughed. "How long am I going to be kept here?" The boy asked.

" Not much longer, I'm coming back to collect you both in a few more hours, dont you worry a bit." The woman sounded so positive and happy, It almost pissed me off.

"Don't get his hopes up, I want to talk to the girl." A very smooth males voice spoke out to the woman.

" Eh?! I want to question her too levi." I tensed up. Question me about my attack on the blonde man? Oh no, what could I say...I should of pretended to be asleep.

" You'll get your chance, hey you, whats your name?" He was speaking to me. I turned to the boy, who glanced at me in return.

"Uh, i'm sakura, sakura haruno." Silence...

"Do you know why your here?" The man, levi asked.

I shook my head. Of course I knew, but I feigned ignorance.

" You attacked the head commander of the survey corps upon infiltrating wall sina." His voice was very monotone and direct.

" I didn't! I got lost and came here, a man told me about this place, so I came and a man attacked me!" I was trying hard to keep in control, but I was slowly realizing the dire situation I was in. This was a matter of life and death. This was serious. I was an enemy to these people.

"Is that so, where are you from?"

The boy answered for me. "Leave her alone, she said shes from konoha, her village was attacked by titans and she escaped." I stared at the boy in bewilderment.

" Hey! we didn't ask you yeager!" A different male responded. I gasped in shock. Yeager...The old man in the woods. Dr yeager. Were they related?

" She lost her home to the titans!" The boy yelled in anger. "Yet all you care about is keeping us here locked up." He shook helplessly.

" tch, is that right?" Levi asked stoicly. The boy gave me a sideways glance that told me to agree.

"Yes, Im the only survivor." My voice held sorrow. not because It was true, but because I couldn't believe this was happening to me. My life unexpectedly went downhill in just a day.

"I see, i'll see you in court, your fate will be determined by law, as for you." The boy shivered but frowned. "You say you want to be in the scouting legion, that will also be determined in court, whether your an enemy or an ally to humanity, I will see to it that you get in." With that he left.

the woman whistled. "Don't worry eren, im sure you'll be alright." Eren. the mans words came back to me. 'you remind me of eren.' This was his son. I heard her shoes scrape against the floor as she was about to depart.

"Wait!" She stopped and hummed.

"Hm What is it?" I gulped.

"What will happen to me in court?"

She sighed. " I'm not sure, that's for erwin to decide, Hes the one who you assaulted so he gets to have a say in whether we kill you or not." With that she left. I waited until the door shut to begin talking.

"Thank you, you really stood up for me." I spoke out.

Eren huffed. "I'm not sure if what your saying is true, but you don't look like a bad guy to me."

I gave him a sly smile. " Its the half truth, so your name is eren." He nodded. Perhaps I shouldn't tell him of the old man in the woods. I had a feeling drama would happen if I did. " I just hope things work out in our favor."

He slumped back in his bed. " your brave to take on erwin you know." I grinned. "He must be an important guy, but I couldn't have known that, still, your problems are bigger aren't they?"

He bit his bottom lip. "I have no idea how I came out of a titan, I guess i'll get details in court."

"What happened?" I asked in curiosity. "You came out of a titan?"

He nodded. "That's what I was told, I went out to kill the titans that appeared in wall rose and..." tears slid down his cheeks. " Everyone got eaten...I couldn't do a thing." His shoulders shook with each sob and I worried for him. This poor boy. It was like watching my younger self crying over being useless next to sasuke and naruto, always being saved, always the weak one. "You don't remember anything after that?" I asked in empathy.

"No."

I sighed. "Don't worry eren, things will get better..." My eyes felt heavy. Before I knew it, erens sobs were quieting down as I drifted off to sleep.

Bang! A loud noise startled me into consciousness. My body was sore from being tied down. I felt hands release me from my bindings and I groaned from the slight pain.

"Relax, Its time for your trial." A woman with brown hair tied up in a ponytail and glasses said soothingly. " I'm hanji, the one you spoke with earlier." She helped me stand up and led me outside the cell. Eren was standing next to an average height, man with jet black hair and almond shaped eyes. He was extremly pretty for a male. " hurry up, they're waiting." He said in a bored tone. He wasn't amused by the fact that he had to take us and I instantly remembered his voice as levi. Both eren and I were escorted past a door and we were instantly engulfed by light. Someone in white appeared behind us and ordered us to put our hands behind our backs.

"Go ahead" Levi instructed when we hesitated. We were handcuffed and made to sit behind a long white pole in the middle of the room, which we were chained to. I looked around the room slowly. There were various people seated around us, and a bearded old man in the front of a huge high desk. A lot of the poeple from eren's left side wore the same brown uniform as levi and hanji. I bit my lip nervously and instantly cowered when I saw the blonde guy I fought standing at the far corner of the room. His blue eyes bore into me and I clenched my hands. He was going to call the shots on my life. I turned to eren, who was smushed up beside me. He was looking at two people in particular with shocked eyes. A girl with dark black hair and a small, fragile, looking boy with long blonde hair. Most likely his friends.

" Eren yeager, Sakura haruno, you stand before the holy court of sina, will you swear to tell the truth, and only the truth." People shifted around nervously and murmured amongst themselves.

"I do" Erens voice came out wobbly and unsure. "I-I do!" Jesus, mine came out even worse.

" Eren, the crime of standing against humanity is great, siding with the titans and appearing before one in wall rose, the place of your loyalty is now in question." Eren shifted so that our knees touched. An act of reasuring himself he wasn't alone. "Armin Arlert, will you stand as a witness in rose to erens behalf?" the bearded one asked with a booming voice. The blonde boy rose.

"Y-yes, I was there when eren came out of the titans neck, but he wasn't interested in eating humans, he was attacking and killing nearby titans, until they eventually ate him." Eren glanced at the boy in shock. His thoughts probably going a million miles a second.

"That's outrageous! A titan attacking a titan!? Dont tell me your going to believe that great lie!" A man on my right yelled dramatically.

"Silence! Thank you armin." The boy, armin looked down in defeat.

"Mikasa Ackerman, Its true that while eren was in a titan state, he attacked you." The black haired girl turned sharply to the woman beside her with a menacing glare. " After they exchanged a few words mikasa turned to the judge and said.

"Yes, eren attacked me, but it was only a scratch, armin was able to get to him and eren was successful in moving the boulder to block the enterance to wall rose, he saved us!" Eren gasped in shock. "Mikasa..." He whispered. I felt like I was watching a dramatic soap opera.

"No! Its obvious this girls feelings are clouded by her closeness to the titan! Mikasa Ackerman, you lost your family and the yeagers took you in right? Its only natural that she would try to defend him!" Chaos erupted in the room. Mikasa glared at the one who spat the words at her. It was a very dramatic soap opera indeed.

"Enough! Its a very unique case, eren has titan abilities, and it seems he cant control them."

"Put him to death already!" I shrank back as the same man who hurled the words at mikasa shouted at eren.

" Eren yeager, tell us now, are you human, or titan?" Eren was breathing hard, his eyes were wild and wide.

"Eren..." I whispered.

"Human!" He shouted. Silence spread across the room, until the debating started again.

"Kill him, he cannot be trusted, only god has the power to save us from the titans!" The annoying man agian. My guess was that he was a priest. I turned to Erwin in the midst of the voices erupting in rage. He never tore his eyes away from my presence. Was he...silently thinking about whether or not I should live?

" I sentence eren yeager to death." My thoughts vanished as soon as I heard that phrase. A man in the uniformed side said it. Several other people agreed one by one. Oh no...Erens face turned pale, along with mikasa and armin. Stop it...I shut my eyes. Please...Stop it! I was about to shout out but eren beat me to it.

"No! What are you scared of!? We've always been losing to the titans, and I can be your savior! I can help bring back wall maria! I can protect you from them! Stop being cowards! Stop hiding behind these walls like a pathetic worm! Stop being afraid and bet everything you have on me!" The room fell silent. I was shocked at erens outburst. He was panting heavily now. Even as a foot connected with his face, he managed to hold that strong will in his eyes. Levi stood over us, pressing the bottom of his foot in erens face.

"Idiot, yelling when its not your turn to talk,You don't need to be disciplined like a man, you need to be disciplined like a dog." He kicked him across his face swiftly. I gasped in horror and felt erens body slam against mine.

"Stop it!" I yelled as eren was repeatedly being beaten senslessly right beside me. Mikasa was being held back by armin as she tried to jump in. Eren spat out a tooth.

" hey levi! stop beating him, h-he might get mad and turn into a titan." The priest said nervously.

Levi scowled. Grabbing eren by his hair, he dragged him up and pressed a hand to his bloody face."Him? If he does i'll kill him, it will be easy, hes not so special." The priest growled in anger. "You police and holy followers are weak,authority is weak. you couldn't possibly keep this dog in check, only the survey corps can handle him."

The judge nodded. "Its decided then, I will leave eren yeager in your care, I trust you will make him useful to humanity."

Levi dropped eren and moved to kick him aside but I blocked it with my body. The kick was painful and I yelped , he will pay...I glared at him. Levi didn't even flinch, if anything he still had that bored expression, just like sasuke.

" Ah, that's right, sakura haruno, your case was just about to be discussed next." He grabbed a fistfull of my hair and dragged me up. "Now...You had the nerve to infiltrate wall sina and attempted to kill erwin smith correct?" His breath caressed my face but I continued to glare. His face seemed like a perfect punching bag right about now.

"Levi." Erwins voice echoed across the room. Levi dropped me and stood aside.

" And what is her story?" The judge turned to erwin.

" I testify on sakuras behalf, She is not originally from within the walls, I found her on top of wall sina, and in an attempt to gather information from her, I was too violent, she had no choice but to defend herself against my attacks." My heart skipped a beat. I couldn't believe it. Erwin was...making me look like the victim.

"She lost her home to the titans! She came here looking for shelter!" Eren shouted in between painful gasps.

"Don't make me laugh..."The priest started, but cowerd when a glare from levi came his way.

"A village outside the walls, I didn't know there was such a thing..." The judge mused to himself.

This was it. I had to lie. "My family was murdered! I escaped and found I was the only survivor, I came to this place seeking help!" I nearly sobbed. Good god. Ino would be proud of me.

" Shes an outsider! how do we know shes not a filthy titan!?" Someone shouted. Voices roared in rage once more. I was being called all sorts of names. Spy, Titan, Killer,. I even heard someone shout out that if I attacked erwin, someone probably sent me to do it.

Levi pressed his foot above my head. "If she is, I'll kill her without mercy, She too, will be disciplined like a dog."

My eyebrow twitched. The judge coughed. "Very well, erwin you don't want to press charges against her?" I looked up at the blonde man pleadingly. He stared back but without emotion. He was unreadable.

"No, the survey corps will take her in, She will be under levi's watch." I screamed inside my mind. I was to be cared for by this asshole stepping on my head?! I wanted to shout for them to kill me. Eren sneaked his hand inside mine, his eyes told me to say nothing.

"If shes a spy, I will handle her, trash as weak as these two pose no threat." Levi said, staring at erwin. Something went on between them about me...I could tell things didn't go as levi had planned, but he went along with erwin.

"Case dismissed." Eren and I were set free and led by hanji outside the bottom doors. Although I was treated harshly, the court ended in my favor after all. Eren was pretty beaten up. I made a mental note to heal him once we were alone again. Looking back at the room full of departing people, I caught a glimpse of levi and erwin talking. Levi had a large frown while erwin had a faraway expression, they were arguing about something but it was clear erwin called the shots, he was the higher up in rank. I looked down at my feet as hanji took us to a different room far away from the cell. The outcome of my case was planned. I was going to be sentenced to death, and both levi and erwin knew it. Erwin had it planned. so then...why did he change his mind. I got totally lucky in that trial, but only because of the blond man. Even after I assaulted him on top of the wall that night, he chose to save me. I squeezed my eyes shut as the three of us left the cell dorm. It didn't matter why. I was alive.

Golden turkey: Thank you for your review! Im glad you like it! Sorry for the grammar mistakes, I have an annoying habit of typing too fast. As for the paragraph issue, I get easily confused with the dialogue so i try to separate the speaking. I don't want to smush everything in.

Crumpet king: Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Epiphany

When Eren and I followed Hanji into a new room deprived of windows, her behavior changed. As soon as the door shut behind us, she stopped walking and stood in the middle of the room with her back to us. Eren and I exchanged questioning glances.

" Um, Hanji? " I spoke out.

Her whole body was shaking. I was beginning to wonder if she would break down and cry. She didn't. Instead, she swiftly turned around and grabbed my shoulders. Her eyes were wild and she was inspecting my head as if word got out that there were alien life forms living in it.

" Hanji? " I asked again, greatly confused.

" I have been wanting to ask you this question ever since Levi brought your body in, your hair…is it natural?!" She shrieked as she held my locks in between her fingers.

I deadpanned. What was this womans problem?

" Yes, I was born this way."

She gasped. " No way, that's so cool! " While she was busy gushing over my hair color, Eren walked over to the front of the room and glanced at the two beds on each corner.

" Is this where we'll be kept?" He asked. Hanji looked over at him.

" Yeah you and sakura will be sleeping underground for now as part of the court agreement, they still don't fully trust you, and you might flip out if you were to turn in your titan state above ground." She walked over to the left side.

" your things are on the bed eren, that's where you will be sleeping." She turned to me.

" The outcome of your case was unexpected so your things are being kept in the scouting legion building for inspection, you can get them later."

I quickly looked over my body. My pouch and headband were gone. I was so caught up with my situation that I haven't even realized my things were missing. I sulked.

" Okay." I whispered.

" Don't look so glum sakura! Your bed is over there." She pointed to the other bed. I sighed and nodded.

"Can I see my friends?" Eren asked hanji.

" Not right now, your in the scouting legion, your friends will have to join in if you don't want to separate." Eren nodded in disappointment.

"Well, since you guys now know where your room is , follow me!" She opened the door and walked out. Sheesh, wasn't she even going to ask if I was comfortable sharing a room with a boy, I thought as we followed suit.

The sky was strikingly bright when we made our way outside. Compared to the dark underground room lit only by a lamp, the outside world annoyingly made my eyes squint. It was actually quite pretty. The building had a very unique style unlike anything in konoha.

" Heyyy! Look here, it's the titan shifter and the girl with the exotic hair!" Hanji screamed and waved at a couple of people sitting in a wooden bench. Four people walked up to us and crowded around me. Three men and a woman stared at me in awe.

" So, this is the one who broke erwins sword with her hand." The woman said. She had orangey brown hair and wide light brown eyes. She was pretty.

" Shes really small, I doubt shes just an ordinary girl." The man with blonde tied up hair mused.

" I'm petra, this is mike." She said pointing to the blonde. He krept closer to me and bent down to press his nose on my neck. He sniffed.

"W-what are you doing?!" I squealed. He tensed but continued sniffing, then backed up and smiled.

"Eh?" I said blushing.

"Don't mind him, he has a habit of smelling everyone when he first meets them, then he nods and smiles afterwards, there's no real significance to this." An old man with grey hair said popping out behind petra. I stared dumbly.

"Oh Okay.." I muttered. Mike moved on to sniff eren, what a weirdo, I thought.

"I'm oluo bossard by the way, I have the most titan kills in the team." He shook my hand and gave an arrogant huff.

" I'm eld jinn, nice to meet you." The other man with blonde hair said cautiously.

" I'm Gunther Shultz." A man with black hair stated while bowing down slightly. I didn't know whether to bow or not so I just gave him a curt nod.

" Sooo, your village was attacked by titans?" Oluo asked, trying to appear like he couldn't care less what my answer was.

" Yes, I…found my way here." I said carefully. I had to think before I spoke. If I said too much, I was going to make them poke holes in my story.

" I see, well sorry to hear that, im sure working under Levi will make you wish you were eaten to- ah!" He crouched in pain as petra elbowed him painfully.

" Shut it, Levi isn't that strict, Working with him is an honor!" She gushed dreamily. She had a crush on the guy, It was so obvious, but I wasn't going to openly question why anyone would feel attracted to a sasuke clone. My gut clenched. I still liked him, no matter how much I hated to admit it. Even after he left, My thoughts were sometimes filled with thoughts of him. Who was I to judge petra. "Sakura." Hanji's voice brought me out of my thoughts. " Hurry! " I noticed she, along with eren, were waiting for me by the stalls on the far side of the building.

" Right!" I yelled. Turning to the odd bundle of people, I bowed gracefully.

" It was nice meeting you all!" I said smiling. I turned back to hanji and ran up to them.

" Since you are an unexpected arrival sakura, erwin is still discussing what to do with you, so for the meantime, just do as levi instructs okay? Same with you eren, you may be in the survey corps now but you're still under levi's control." She smiled and backed up a few steps. Great. I was going to be the sasuke clones slave until they figured out what to do with me. I felt a pang in my stomach. I didn't want to be here. This wasn't my place. I missed konoha. The window above us opened suddenly and we all turned to the man sticking his head out. Forget the sniffing guy, Levi was a weirdo too. Who wore a cleaning cloth on their head and another to cover half their face?

"There you two are, come inside, I have work for you." He muttered behind the white cloth pressed to his mouth. Even looking like that, he wore that cool monotone expression. It took everything in my power not to laugh. Hanji slapped both our backs.

"Have fun you two!" She wandered back to the odd group we were introduced to. Eren and I gulped and made our way inside.

" Good grief, your filthy." He stated at me. I frowned. Sure I was filthy. They had me locked up in a dirty cell for …forever!

" You can take a shower once your'e done." He said while whiping his hands on a white apron, yes apron. He handed eren a broom and a bucket with a sponge to me.

"Eren you go to the front yard and sweep the leaves off the pavement, Sakura, you scrub the floor here."

Eren muttered an ok and turned to me. "I guess I'll see you later."he said, were we friends now? Come baaack I thought miserably. I didn't want to be alone with the sasuke clone.

"You can start anytime." Levi said in a bored tone. I gave him a cold glare.

"I'm not going to forgive you for what you did" I whispered angrily. "You went too far." He blinked innocently. Like he couldn't believe I would accuse an angel such as him of kicking the crap out of the only trustworthy boy I have met in this world.

"I couldn't care less what you think, you can't achieve anything without sacrifice, remember that." He walked over to a wooden table and dusted it off. I stuck my tongue out behind his back. I didn't like this asshole one bit. I could kill him right here and now, just punch him and send him flying out the wall. I couldn't however. I was still disoriented and confused about my situation. I was still beginning to grasp the fact that I got sucked into some other world. I couldn't afford to make enemies. Until I found a way to get back, I had to lay low and do what I was told. This was a world with unknown rules, and that was dangerous.

I bent to my knees and took out the sponge. Dragging it alongside the floor I mused over how I hated every minute of this. I wasn't a maid, I was a medic nin. I wanted to curl in a ball and cry in a corner. I scrubbed harshly with each minute that passed. Levi was done with his part so he sat on the chair sitting away from me and stayed completely silent. I could feel his eyes boring into my back. That asshole was probably sitting in glee thinking how slow I was. My knees were starting to ache from scraping against the floor so I stood up and stretched. My boots were too low to offer protection. I still felt his stare. Fed up I swiftly turned and looked him in the eye.

"What?" I snapped.

He frowned. "Is your hair natural?"

I groaned. I was going to go through this until I left.

"Doesn't anyone have pink hair around here?" I asked taking a seat across from him. I wasn't finished with my cleaning but I needed a break.

"No." He said rather bluntly.

I pouted."Its natural." I said. My stomach growled. I wanted to punch it in embarrassment.

"Why don't you finish up so you can go eat." He stated.

"I want to take a break." I replied matter of factly. His stare shot daggers. I gulped.

"Fine." I said. A gentleman would clean up for me and take me out to eat I thought glumly. Oh yeah, this guy wasn't a gentleman, I had a better chance of making a rock smile. I scrubbed in fustration. I hadn't eaten ever since I got here. I wished I ordered ramen when I went for shikamaru after all. I gasped. Shikamaru! He knew I was going to train outside konoha's gates! He had to have noticed me missing and told tsunade sama where I was. "Oh no…" I whined. It was hopeless. My life was in the hands of that lazy ass.

"Something wrong." Levi's voice brought me back to reality. "No." I muttered. He was absolutely the most boring person on earth. Tch, sasuke clone... I scrubbed in silence the rest of the day.

I was beat when I finally finished cleaning. My hands were wet and cold. I really should of wore my gloves. Levi escorted me outside once he took off his silly attire and folded it neatly. This clean freak was going to work me to death. Finally, I finally understood shikamaru for once. Eren was waiting outside and walked up to us.

" I'm done, do we get to go now." He asked.

"Of course not, I'm stuck with you two, I imagine your hungry, lunch will be ready in the main hall, come with me." Levi instructed.

We followed him in silence. "Are you feeling okay?" I asked eren. He looked extremely worried. "Huh, oh yeah its just, I really want to see my friends."

I thought for a moment."Mikasa and arlin?"

"Armin, yeah I don't feel right separating from them." He said.

"I know how you feel, I want to see my friends too." I whispered.

You never know what you have until you lose it.

"your wounds healed pretty fast." I commented. His face was clean and unbruised.

"Yeah, my arm grew back too." He stared at his left arm in concentration. It grew back?

" What happened?" I asked in geunine curiosity.

" A titan bit it off, but it grew back, maybe it's a part of being a titan." He shuttered. I didn't really understand but I was too tired to press any further. Levi opened the door we came across and stepped in. We followed. The smell of food hit my nose and my mouth watered. The room was warm and cozy, apart from outside. I was cold and night was about to come, being in here and eating food made it almost seem like home. The same group of people I met were seated. Save for mike, Hanji was seated across the end of the table.

"Eren, Sakura, Glad to see you!" Hanji exclaimed. Levi took a seat across petra and oluo. Eren and I sat next to him, Levi on my left and eren on my right. "Sooo lets eat!" Hanji yelled happily. The woman was always bouncy. I dug into the fresh bread that stood on my plate. I savored every morsel in my soup. I really was hungry. Everyone else was either eating slowly or kept glancing at eren and I.

" So you were in wall maria when the colossal titan first appeared?" Hanji asked in a low serious voice at eren. Eren tensed and nodded.

"So how big is it! Is it really sixty meters high?" Petra asked nervously with wide eyes. I nearly choked on my food. Sixty meters?

"It was big enough to look over the wall, It destroyed it, more than half of the people got eaten." Erens voice held rage. I stared silently.

" You haven't seen it, you haven't seen how they eat people." Erens words were directed at me. I shivered nervously.

"Enough, eat so we can clean up." Levi instructed. Everyone groaned. This guy only thought about cleaning, even the way he ate. He took his sweet time picking his spoon carefully and slowly crept it into his mouth. One small spill would kill him.

"We don't know anything about the titans, so how, how can we ever hope to win." Eren muttered.

"That's not true, I have done plenty of experiments with titans, I know many. many things!" Hanji proudly claimed. My head shot up. Eren gasped.

"Really! Tell me!" We both yelled at the same time. We glanced at each other. Hanji's mouth hung open. Her eyes went wide.

"Y-you guys want to know, about my experiments?" We nodded eagerly. Ever since I got here, I was painfully curious about these beings that supposedly ate more than half of the worlds population.

"No! You guys don't want to know." Olou said drastically.

"But I do…" I whispered. Levi's eyebrow twitched and he got up. Everyone else did too and followed the sasuke clone outside.

"Fine! I will tell you, Im so happy your interested in my experiments!" She giggled. We waited impatiently. " Well, I caught two titans, a seven meter high and a smaller one. First we kept them tied up so they wouldn't try to eat us. It worked. I calculated that they were quite calm when bound, even at the sight of humans. I tried to talk to each of them separately, I asked how the weather was up there, and If they could understand what I was saying, Neither responded. This led me to conclude that they have no intelligence and can't understand human speech." She shook with tears in her eyes. " In order to grow more attached to them I named them sawney and bean. I slept with them daily. Of course I wanted to know if they had any other weaknesses besides the back of their necks so I had t-to…stab them, hurt them, Oh sawney! Bean! That hurt me more than it did you!" She sobbed dramatically. Eren and I exchanged glances. "We didn't find any, They healed in a matter of seconds, so It was impossible to dissect them as well. When I chopped off sawneys arm, I held it. It weighed no more than air. It wouldn't make sense because the arm was huge So this makes me believe that, perhaps the titans are only projections we are seeing, they are being controlled by a stronger more physical phenomena. They have no digestive organs so they don't eat to live, they simply eat to eat, they have ignored animals brought to them so they are only interested in humans. They also appear to have no reproductive organs so how they reproduce is still a mystery, and their body temperature is ridiculously hot, It rises upon regenerating. And lastly, I wanted to know why titans aren't so busy roaming around at night. We covered both titans with blankets, depriving them of sunlight. Sawney got weak and eventually went into a stunned comatose state, as if he was sleeping, but bean, He was so restless he nearly bit my head off! HAHAHAHA! If I had a nickle every time I almost got eaten in my titan experiments!" This woman was crazy. She pounded the table as she laughed. Did she have no sense of safety for herself at all?

" The survey corps are an eccentric bunch." Eren whispered. I nodded in agreement.

" So this means that these titans differ from height?" I asked.

Hanji smiled. "Indeed, We may not know their origins, but im discovering things about sawney and bean bit by bit." Eren stared at her confusingly.

" Hanji…how, how can you stay so close to them, aren't you afraid they might escape and eat you? Haven't you seen how they eat people?" Erens question was a reasonable one. I too thought it would be impossible to be interested in such a creature.

Hanji's face turned serious. "Yes. I have seen close friends get eaten before my very own eyes, I myself have nearly died beyond the walls."

Eren slammed a fist on the table. He was angry. "Then how!?"

Hanji smiled. "Eren, all this time humanity has known nothing but fear, they fear titans, and they should, but it's that same fear that prevents us from moving forward, from winning this war with them, if you look at them from a different angle, you can see things that you couldn't from the fearful and angry perspective we originally had." Eren calmed down, He unclenched his hand. She was right.

"But where did they come from?" I asked. This world, was whipped out by these beings. It was the strangest thing, It was like a zombie film, only the zombies were giant. I was curious about everything in this world.

"No one knows, they just suddenly appeared after the american war." Hanji said carefully, her eyes glazing over as she thought about possible theories. We stayed in silence for a bit, thinking about what we heard. These beings sounded like gods, invincible except for the back of their necks…according to hanji. These people had it really bad.

" So the only way to kill them is by attacking the back of their necks?" I asked.

She nodded. "You have to cut the backbone, that keeps them from regenerating, that's what we survey corps people are for, ventering outside the walls and collecting information on the titans."She took a bite of her bread.

"Is that all you've found out?" Eren asked after a while.

"Yeah unfortunately, but I have more information, want to hear?!"

Eren and I nodded. "Yes!" We nearly shouted.

She clapped her hands. "This is a bit long, and you probably already heard it but…."….

"And that's what I know about titans!" Hanji exclaimed enthusiastically. Eren and I wore dead zombie faces. It was morning. Hanji was going on and on about theories all night long. Strange theories. Theories no kid should ever hear about.

"Make…It…Stop." I whispered in agony.

"Ughhhhh" Eren groaned weakly. I understood why levi and the others left. They should of warned us. The door slammed open.

"Hanji! The titans! Someone killed the captured titans!" A man yelled hysterically. Hanji gasped. We ran outside, following hanji and the man to a hidden part of the building. The gates opened and we walked at a quick pace, the sun shone bright for a time like this. The place was full of people in uniforms so eren and I had to push our way to the front. The commotion was really big. Eren and I stopped dead in our tracks when we saw it. The scene was dramatic. Hanji lay on her knees, gazing at the giant skeletons before her hopelessly.

"Noooooo! Sawney! Bean! Who did this!" She wailed. Her cries could be heard a mile away. People talked amongst themselves.

"Hanji is really pissed, who could of done that." Whispers flew around like a good gossip. It was chaos, and hanji's wails were only getting louder. I couldn't understand hanji's attachment to these ginormous beings. However, that didn't stop me from feeling sorry for her.

"What is this." Eren muttered beside me. A shadow loomed over us both. Hands gripped eren by his shoulders. I backed away as erwin bent to erens ear and whispered.

" Look around, who do you think is the enemy." Erens eyes widened in perplexity. With a quick glance my way, he stood and walked to my left side.

"I'm trusting my intuition, I just hope you don't disappoint me." He was a good foot taller than me so I had to crane my neck to see his face. He was unreadable, just like that time, there was no way to tell if he was angry or weary of me for attacking him.

"What do you mean." Eren whispered. Erwin didn't respond. He stared at the crying hanji. It was ominous. Who could of killed hanji's experiments. I looked around. Everyone looked shocked and innocent. But erwins words. There was someone here who did it. For some strange reason someone wanted hanji's experiments to stop. But why. The three of us stood watching as hanji cursed at whoever killed her precious beings. Someone among these people were an enemy. I frowned. There was a lot more to this world than I thought. Titans weren't the only problem, something more ominous lay beyond us.

Guest: Thank you for reading! Levi is a very hard character to write about since the guy is a robot when it comes to emotions, basically a sasuke clone :p but he's a clean freak that secretly cares deep down, it's going to be a while for sakura to start warming up to him, her hatred at the moment is understandable, he's hard to like but the romance will come :)

Latin gardenia: Thanks! Hope you continue to read.

Mst88: Yeah attack on titans is a gory anime based on an apocalypse, but the characters are very dynamic its lovable :) thank you for reading.

Drinker: I'm trying, Sorry for mistakes, I'm human after all haha


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Teach

Erwin was nice enough to escort me to the survey corps main building when I asked for my things. Eren stayed behind with a distraught hanji. Although I felt bad for her, I needed my belongings as soon as possible. I had my kunai and other random goods in my pouch.

"Why did you save me." I asked after walking inside the building in silence. I felt so tiny next to him.

"I had a hunch you were going to be an important asset to us." My eyebrow rose.

"Oh? And how's that?"

He glanced at me quickly before turning to a door. " You're combat skills are spectacular, not many women can break a sword with their bare hand." He said in a reserved tone. I couldn't help but smirk proudly. Heh, finally someone recognizes talent when they see it, I mused to myself. So he saved me for my strength. It was almost a selfish act, but given the circumstances of this crazy world, It was reasonable to want as much help as you can get.

"Thank you, I was trained by the hoka- um, the leader of my village, she was remarkably strong." I babbled.

He nodded. The room we entered was very bright in contrast with the other underground rooms. I spotted my things sitting on a white table in the middle. I picked them up. My pouch was open and I could tell someone rummaged through it. Everything was scattered, including a few small scrolls. I picked up my squared pouch with shuriken in it and my headband. Instead of putting it on, I stashed it in my pouch. I wasn't in konoha anymore, I had no use for it here. A pang of guilt washed over me but I shook it away.

"I have talked with the council in court, I made preparations for you." Erwin said casually while leading me out the door. "I convinced them to let you join the survey corps, you will be trained especially by corporal levi, I take it you don't know how to use the 3D maneuver gear."

"Uh no." I replied. Oh no…I was being recruited?! This wasn't part of my plan. I was supposed to come up with a way to go back to my world quickly and lay low, not participate in these people's affairs. Nothing was going my way. " What is it?" I asked. Still, I couldn't refuse. I shut my eyes and clenched my fists. This was temporary. I will go back to konoha, and I won't get too attached to anyone here, I thought sternly. It was a promise.

"You'll see, levi will show you once you get showered and well rested." I nodded and thanked him as he led me to the room that hanji showed eren and I yesterday. It didn't matter If I cleaned or joined this military force gig. I was going to be around the sasuke clone no matter what I thought bitterly.

"So, levi is the corporal, what is that exactly?" I asked erwin before he turned to leave.

"He's the captain of the survey squad." My eyebrows rose. So the sasuke clone was important too.

"But I thought you were the captain." I said in slight confusion.

"Head commander, I'm in charge of the whole corps, Levi runs the squads." He commented. I nodded.

"I see, please excuse me." I said as i entered the room and shut the door behind me.

Thankfully the lamp in the center of the room was lit so I had no trouble making it to the edge of my bed. I opened a nearby drawer and put my pouch in it. I slumped down on my new bed with my arms over my head. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to help these people for a little while. As long as I didn't use my strength or run too fast. It was obvious no one was a ninja, people in this world were painfully ordinary. I wasn't even sure if they had chakra. I sighed and turned over on my side. I was going to raise a lot of questions if I started hopping around at alarming heights and punching boulders to break them. I had to pretend to be ordinary until I found my way back to my home. I smiled got up. The bathroom was on my side of the room and I entered it. It was small but comfortable to be in. I turned the water on to hot and closed the door behind me. I stripped and folded my clothes neatly, setting them on the sink. I grimaced as I caught my reflection. My hair was wild and a bit of dirt was visible on my body. I sighed. It was almost embarrassing, cleaning in front of the sasuke number two appearing like this. I slipped inside the running water and smiled contentedly. The hot water felt nice, I really needed a shower. After a few minutes of standing there, I picked up the shampoo sitting in the corner of the tub. Rubbing my head with the scented material, I thought about naruto. When he went back from his mission, he would find me gone. Did tsunade sama even notice my absence yet? Did shikamaru go look for me like he said? Tears welled up in my eyes. I never got to convince sasuke to come back, I never told my parents goodbye before I left to the hokages tower, I never got to taste ichiraku ramen when

I promised the man I would buy some next time. I cried more heavily now. I was glad the water drowned my voice as I sobbed.

Eren wasn't there when I came out. Since I had no clothes I was forced to wear my red top, black shorts, and pale pink skirt again. I did my best to dust them before I put them on. I slumped back down on my bed. I would have to ask someone where I could wash my clothes. My eyes fluttered. I was tired. Hanji kept me and eren up all night yesterday. Sleep was much needed. I put my gloves on top of the drawer and slipped under the sheets. My eyes shut as I drifted off to sleep.

I awoke to the sound of a voice.

"Hey get up."

I sat up and yawned. Rubbing my eyes sleepily I peered up at bright, curious blue eyes. Eren. "Good morning." I muttered groggily. He blinked.

"Uh, Its afternoon, Corporal was looking for you." He said, averting his eyes as I slipped out the sheets. I stared at the lump of clothes he was holding. It was a uniform similar to the one he was wearing now. A short brown vest with long sleeves, a white collar shirt, white pants and some complex belts.

"What is it?" I asked, eyeing the knee-high brown boots sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Levi wants you to put this on, he's expecting the both of us to meet him where the new people train, I know where it is, so you don't have to worry about getting lost." He said softly as I took the clothes from him. "So you're joining the survey corps too."

I smiled at him. "I don't have a choice, erwin dragged me in." I responded. He stared at me for a moment before he gasped.

"S-sorry! I'll wait outside!" He turned quickly, no doubt embarrassed at the awkward atmosphere.

"No that's okay, I can change in the bathroom." I said, halting him. I took the boots and entered the room from which I came from a few hours ago. I stripped and fit into the pants first. "Levi has good size judgment." I muttered. They fit me perfectly, including the shirt. Grabbing the belts, I stared at them for a few minutes. This…will take hours to figure out. I tried to remember how eren had his on. They were wrapped around his legs and torso. I stretched them over my shoulders. "Well I tried." I muttered bitterly. What were these stupid belts for anyway. Opening the door, I stepped out casually. The belts were too tight so moving was a bit awkward. I stopped short when eren appeared in front of me.

"That's not how it goes." He said. He smacked his mouth with his hand in an attempt to hide his laughter.

"I don't know how to put them on!" I whined.

"Here, let me help you." He unlatched the bindings and wrapped them around my legs, buckling them on each side, then stretched them around my waist and over my shoulders. He turned me around to buckle the backside.

"There." He said as he looked over his handiwork.

"Thank you." I said grinning.

I put my vest on and bent to pull my boots up. Eren was like the brother I never had. I didn't feel uncomfortable with him at all. He had a brotherly air about him and I was glad I was taken to that cell. I know I wasn't supposed to get attached, but one person couldn't hurt.

"You're welcome." He replied with a small smile. "We should hurry up and go, corporal might get mad if he waits too long."

"Right." I said, and grabbed my pouch inside my drawer before following him out.

The training field was really spacious and simple. Unlike the training grounds in konoha, these only consisted of six poles and a few scattered stands to stretch. Levi was standing by a table when we approached.

"Hm, what took you so long, never mind, sakura…" He took a moment to observe my new attire. "Good you showered." My eyebrow twitched. He went on. "Today you're going to learn how to balance yourself with the 3D maneuver gear, it's not so hard once you get the hang of it, come." I stared at the two box-like devices with three swords on either side. I was just like what erwin had when I fought him. I followed him to the poles and he mentioned for me to stand in between two of them.

"Eren, help me." Levi instructed. Eren rushed to each side of the poles and tied the ends with some long material. Levi wrapped a hard belt with the material sticking out on each side, around my waist. It appeared to be some special rope.

"Were going to pull you up, your goal is to stay balanced by standing upright. If you achieve this then you'll be ready to use the 3D maneuver gear." I nodded. This was it? It sounded too easy.

"Alright, I'm ready." I spread my legs slightly to take a stance. Walking up a tree without using hands was easy, I could do this without a problem too.

"Pull her up." Levi commanded. Eren pulled at a lever wrapped in the strings attached to the pole. My body levitated and I immediately felt myself wobble. I spread my legs wider and balanced my upper torso by spreading my arms. I stayed upright, although I was shaking slightly. I grinned, My body was in a dumb position but it was working. Levi and eren stared in surprise. Heh, so the sasuke clone had emotions after all.

"No way, you did it, in just your first try too!" Eren yelled smiling. Levi took a moment to recover.

"well, it seems you got the hang of it, put her down." He ordered. Eren obeyed and I struggled to take the belt off once my feet touched the floor. "Leave it on, you're going to need it." He undid the bindings and the rope swiftly retreated into my belt. I followed him to the table.

"This is the 3D maneuver gear, there are two handles attached to your belt.' He pointed to my waist and I noticed two empty sword handles attached to the belt. I took them and pressed the gun-like handle. A gap opened in the middle. "Those are used to retrieve swords from the gear." He took the two boxes and bent to buckle them to each side of my hips and latched a round device on the small of my back. I shivered at the touch. The gear wasn't too heavy, but it wasn't light either. Still, it was comfortable. Standing up, he put his hand over mine and made me hold the empty handle. I wished I had put on my gloves. "Push it." He said smoothly. I did and he lowered my hand to one of the bare swords popping out of the gear. He pushed the opened handle inside one and I released my finger to close it. There was a "Click" and I pulled out a sword. So the swords were suspended inside the gear to avoid having them fall out. It was pretty cool.

"Good, now press the handle again." He pressed his finger over mine, I could feel his shoulder brushing against me.

" I-I can do it!" I stammered and took a step back. He stayed silent. Pressing the handle again, the blade fell.

"Should your sword break for any reason, you can detach it from the handle and attach a new one from the gear." He commented while I gazed at the handle in wonderment.

"Next, those gas tanks on the gear are crucial, it's what keeps you levitating while using it, should you run out you are required to have them replaced immediately or retreat if supplies are out of reach." He walked beside me and pressed the sides of the belt. The wires came flying out causing me to jump in surprise. They came back slowly and levi caught them. He showed me the ends.

"This is what you aim with when levitating with the gear, you make sure to latch on to something, a tree, building, titan, it's extremely sharp so please, try to refrain from aiming at a teammate." He explained while letting go of the pointy wires. They retreated into my belt. I nodded quickly.

"The gas that keeps you levitating comes out through your back." He pointed at the device behind me. He pressed a button on the side of the handle. I didn't even notice it was there. Gas escaped from the device with a whoosh sound. I felt myself lurch forward slightly.

"Since the handle is connected to the gear with this wire, it's the only way to make gas escape from the tanks to levitate." He held a small wire attacked to the boxes. "Do you understand? Got any questions?" He asked. I shook my head. "Good now we can watch you try it."

I gulped and faced a tree. He said to aim with the wires. I turned to eren, who gave me an encouraging nod. Alright, I could do this. I pressed the key button on my side and watched as the wires shot forward and penetrated through the tree. I clutched the handles and pressed. I wasn't prepared for the sudden velocity. I screamed as my body literally flew towards the tree. I was going to crash. Before I could prepare for the impact, the wind hitting my face suddenly died down. I had fallen on my butt, trying to juke the damned tree. I pulled on the wires and shot forward before I stopped midway. Now I was hanging.

"Hey, you didn't do too bad!" Eren yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth. Levi had an annoyed look, like he couldn't believe he was stuck with a noob like me. I kicked my legs.

"Help me down yeah?" I yelled at eren. No way was I letting the stoic asshole touch me again.

After eren helped me down by using his own gear, I tried a few more times. I kind of got the hang of it, except I did horrible when it came to landing. I was a little jealous of eren, he used his gear like it was as easy as breathing air. I hated having to do things the normal way. I was so tempted to use my chakra. I smiled. Now I understood naruto. How he was always envious of sasuke. He ended up coming to me for advice when he couldn't figure out how to walk up a tree. So I did the same, I asked eren for advice, which he gladly gave me. I was determined to master the gear.

" Why don't you take a break with the gear now, I want to see the combat skills erwin has been boasting so much about." Levi exclaimed after an hour of practicing with the gear.

"Alright!" I replied, taking my belt off to set the gear back on the table. All right, finally I get to do something I excelled at. I turned to levi with an evil smile. I was going to knock him into next week. If I accidentally used my chakra, oh well. It was payback for kicking me and stepping on my head, not to mention beating eren mercilessly. He didn't have to do that.

"Alright, eren, go and spar with sakura, I'll observe from right here." Levi said lazily. He leaned back on the table. My jaw dropped.

"Wait a second! You're the one that's supposed to teach me!" I exclaimed loudly. He wasn't getting away that easily.

" I agreed to teach you how the gear works, not how to fight." He said bluntly. I fumed.

"Its alright, I don't mind sakura." Eren said slowly behind me. I turned to him. He was smiling.

I sighed. "Alright, I suppose." I could spar with eren, but the sasuke clone was next.

We both took a stance and circled each other. It was almost like dancing. I tried hard to repress my chakra. I could never forgive myself if I seriously hurt him. He charged first. His foot came down to knock me off balance. Blocking it with my hand, I hopped and did a front flip. He twirled around to land a blow on my shoulder. He was holding back. I smiled inside. Eren didn't want to hurt me either. I had to say, he was a rash fighter. Much like naruto, always charging without thinking. I kicked upwards, which made him stagger backwards. Siezing the chance, I kicked his foot from underneath him and he fell on his butt.

"Why are you hesitating?" I asked playfully. He averted his eyes.

"I don't want to injure you or anything, I mean, your small, I feel like you could break, but you're a lot better than I expected, who taught you how to fight like that?" He asked as I helped him up.

"A very special teacher I had in my village, she taught me how to be strong." I said admiringly. Eren seemed deep in thought.

"Even if I wasn't holding back, I would have still lost, I'm not a very clear thinker when it comes to combat." He stated. Everyone had their strengths and weaknesses. I lacked speed but eren didn't. He lacked fighting skill and I didn't.

" Don't worry, we can accomplish anything if we work as a team, and you can always get better." I stated reassuringly. He peered at me thoughtfully.

"You know you're a lot like annie." He said in a low tone. Before I could ask who that was, levi interrupted us.

"Well said sakura, it's getting late, why don't we head back and get something to eat." He got up and mentioned for me to get the gear.

"Hold it!" I yelled. He stopped. "Spar with me!" I demanded. He turned to me with a blank stare. Now that I actually paid attention to his features, I could see his eyes were a very faint blue. His hair style was much like mine, parted in the middle but a few centimeters to his left. He was a pretty man. He clicked his tongue.

"There's no need, I have more important matters to attend to." He stated bluntly.

"Oh I see, the corporal is too scared to fight me, seeing as I totally put eren down." I smirked. his eyebrow twitched.

"That's not the case." He huffed in annoyance.

"Hm, your backing away from a small girl like me, your shaking in fear, such a boring clean-freak like you belongs in the kitchen, dusting the shelves and…and…." I trailed off nervously. Levi was beyond annoyed. His whole face got dark. He was pissed.

"Fine, eren, step back." I gulped. Maybe I didn't want to spar with him after all. I took a stance as he steadily approached me. I lunged. Running at full speed I swung my fist towards his chest. He dodged. I felt a hand grip my shoulder. I gasped as he swung his foot towards my face. He was fast, really fast. I ducked and did a handstand. I swung my own foot towards his torso. He caught it and twisted. I had no choice but to pull my body up and attempt to forehead him. I barely got his shoulder as he moved away. "Haaaah!" I yelled as I punched at him repeatedly. He was dodging my every move! How could this be! He looked like he wasn't even trying. Fed up, I tackled him. We both went down. I sat up on top of him and felt my arms being pulled up. He had them latched together over my head. I gave a flushed glare. He stared calmly. This was an awkward position. I felt a kick as he pushed me off with his foot. He dusted himself off, all the while muttering how I dirtied his back. That was it. This clean freak had to be punched. I grabbed his leg and with a bit of my chakra, I hurled him upwards, and threw him. His eyes widened as his body flew towards the table. He landed quite gracefully, however and stood on his two feet with only a dirty backside as proof of our match. I ran to him again, my barrage of punches and kicks were all dodged, but I had a trick up my sleeve. I kicked dirt towards him, which he tried to get far away from, then lunged. I spun and did an upper kick. He barely managed to stop it and stumbled. Seeing an open opportunity I sent a punch towards his stomach. Yes, I was going to win! Or not. He quickly spun out of the way and sent a kick to my back. I crashed into the table. Feeling disoriented, I felt arms pick me up. Eren held me upright.

"That was intense, are you okay?" He asked. I winced as I felt a slight pain on my back where the sasuke clone kicked me.

"Y-yeah." I muttered. I lost. I thought I could beat him, but…even though he was ordinary, he was damn good. As much as I hated to admit it, he was better. I too acted too rash, and he took advantage of that.

"That was surprising, this is the first time anyone has gotten close to me in combat, erwin was right, your strong for a small girl." Levi said while patting my head. "Well you got your fight, now lets go so I can shower, we have an expedition tomorrow and there's so little time."

"Expedition?" Eren stated. Levi turned to us.

"I can explain tomorrow." He turned to me and pointed to the gear near the over turned table. "Take the gear with you, it's yours from now on, please take care of it."

I sulked. "Yeah…" I muttered. I went to retrieve it.

"Don't give me that look, if anything you won." Levi stated before turning around and heading to the survey corps building. I blinked in confusion and turned to eren. He shrugged.

"I can't wait for tomorrow, I want to hear more about that expedition." He said as we walked side by side.

"Yeah me too." I whispered. I was still thinking about what levi said. I won? It was obvious I didn't. Maybe what I won was his approval. I sighed. That had to be it.

"Think we'll be included in this trip?" Eren asked. I shrugged.

"Hopefully." We walked on towards the building. Levi walked a few feet ahead of us. I might have won his approval. But he hasn't won mine.

Tarrangar: Really? Im not trying to under power her. I needed a reason for her to be put in that cell because 1: She needed to befriend eren. and 2: She needed to go through the trial so she could get in the survey corps. Also, sakura didn't know anything about the gear or what it was for, so she got caught off guard. Give erwin some credit as well, not sure if you read the manga but erwin is dramatically good. He still kills titans even without an arm. lets keep in mind sakura is keeping a low profile too.

Mst88: Yeah their friendship plays a role in the plot :p im glad you like it ^_^

Crumpet king: Im still trying to figure out what you're talking about. Im new to this site after all, but I tried my best is separating the talking. Hope it helped!

Cyricist001: yeah I was thinking the same thing. I tried with the spacing, hope I got it right this time. Thanks for reviewing :)

Latin gardenia: They will come in later chapters ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Serendipity

I think I hated sleeping underground. Not only was it hard to tell if it was morning but corporal levi was the one to wake eren and I up. The clean freak busted in and turned the lamp light on without warning. I was in such a comfortable position, laying on my side with my face turned directly to the blasted light. I couldn't help but wrinkle my nose and frown grumpily.

"Get up brat, it's time for your daily cleaning."

I heard Eren groan. Sheesh, we deserved a break. After the spar yesterday I went directly to the spot where we ate and had the usual bread and soup before heading to bed. I knocked out, unlike Eren who kept tossing and turning in his sleep. It seemed plausible, considering what happened yesterday when eating dinner. Eren was put in a well by Levi and Hanji, and was forced to bite his hand in an attempt to turn. It was selfish. Didn't they consider his feelings? Levi had the nerve to be angry, calling Eren useless before huffing away in his stupid cravat. I was boiling mad. Eren got hurt, and was still yelled at. In the end, Eren shifted his arm into a giant skinless heap of a hand while trying to grab a spoon. Gist of the incident? Eren needed to hurt himself while having a clear goal in his head to transform. The scouting legion freaked out, totally prepared to kill him while I just sat there eating my soup, only for Levi to defend him. I was angrier, this asshole having the nerve to defend him after he yelled at Eren while his hand dripped with blood from attempting to please his superiors. I couldn't take it, I simply got up and walked away. I guess being tired wasn't the only reason I went to bed early.

"You too, get up." Levi's voice got louder, most probably because he walked closer to my bed. I groaned. Sitting up, I rubbed the sleepiness from my eyes, then looked at the one instructing me up. He was wearing the same cloth to cover his mouth as yesterday, but had it below his chin now. I stretched. I was tired.

"what time is it?" I asked.

"It's time for you to help me clean the windows around the survey corps building in wall rose, hurry up." Levi clapped his hands. He might as well said chop chop while he was at it.

I hopped out of bed lazily and scratched my head. Because I didn't have sleeping attire, I slept in my black shorts and chest bindings. Realizing this, my grogginess immediately ceased and my cheeks burned a hot red.

"Get out! I need to change!" I hissed at him. He blinked once, twice, then turned and calmly walked towards the door.

"Idiot, giving me orders…" He muttered before shutting the door.

I sighed heavily. I was not okay with the sasuke clone entering here as he pleased.

" Um, do you want me to get out to? Eren asked.

I turned to him. It wasn't fair that he had to leave every morning just because he had the misfortune of sharing a room with a girl, and I liked him a lot more than the clean freak.

"No that's fine, I can change in the bathroom." I replied quickly. I slipped inside the restroom and swiftly put my uniform on. Since I showered last night I had no need for one now. After Washing my face and brushing my teeth, I took my belts and opened the door. Eren was sitting at the far end of his bed, fastening his own belts.

"Hey, help me with these?" I asked pouting.

He smiled warmly. "Sure." He walked over to me and got set on wrapping them around my torso. This was ridiculous. I couldn't have eren dress me every morning like I was some baby. I had to make an effort to learn how they were worn on my own. After he was done, I thanked him and we headed outside. Levi was leaning against the wall.

"Finally, come on, there's much work to do." He stated bluntly. Eren and I followed him outside.

Now that I really paid attention to both eren and levi as they walked side by side, I noticed levi was a good few inches shorter than him. The clean freak was a short but intimidating man. I walked behind them as they spoke. It was nostalgic. It seemed like my genin days when I was always a step behind naruto and sasuke. Always watching their backs. I reveled in the similarities between the people of this world and the people in mine. I was stronger now, I had vowed a long time ago that they were the ones who were going to watch my back. I closed my eyes in an attempt to clear my thoughts. I felt a terrible pang in my stomach when I thought about my friends, it was best if I didn't think so hard until I found a way back.

I stopped abruptly once we passed through the actual city. It was beautiful. The houses had a very unique style. I marveled at how lively the streets seemed to be. People were walking around and staring at my hair. I grumbled. Being the center of attention was going to be hard to get used to. We came upon a huge entrance gate that was opened for us by some men wearing the same uniform. I was shocked at the sight this town had to offer. Everything was destroyed. I stopped to stare at my surroundings. It was like a giant tornado hit. Many of the houses were torn down and had a brownish substance splattered on the roofs. Giant pieces of rock were laid out across the rotting streets full of wild plant life. Many people were walking about, cleaning the debris and fallen pieces of wood. I caressed a particular giant chunk of rock. It was a piece of the wall. I instantly darted my eyes all around the wall. It was fine, no holes were visible, so then how…

"What happened here?" I asked out loud, interrupting their conversation. Levi turned back to me.

"That's right you weren't here during the fall of wall rose, well, after the fall of wall maria, a different kind of titan showed up inside wall rose, a titan in armor, that titan literally rammed itself into the outer gates and made a huge mess of things." Levi sighed and swiped a hand across his dark bangs. "It created a hole in the wall, which led other titans inside, the brat here was able to shift into a titan and block the hole with a boulder, we already got rid of the remaining titans here, now all that's left is to just clean up the mess."

I walked silently for a while, walking in front to the gap that levi made by moving aside so we could be side by side. So inside this wall, was another wall. It was clever. From what I heard, there were only three walls. Wall sina, inside wall, wall rose, the middle wall, and wall maria, the outer wall, which was apparently crawling with titans. Only two walls were saved. However, when I found the wall, it seemed okay. Then again, it was dark and I only saw a part of the wall.

When we reached our destination, I was delighted to see the people I met yesterday. They must have been Levi's team mates. Eldo was standing over the rotting building that used to be called the scouting legion.

"Jeez, just look at the place, its filthy." He stated. Levi clicked his tongue.

"Indeed, there's much work to be done."

Levi had me and Petra sweep inside the building while the others worked outside. I was incredulous to believe how intent on cleaning Levi could be. A sly smile crept past my lips. He was almost the perfect husband. I jumped in surprise. No way, he was a sassy bastard.

"Here." I turned to levi, who held a folded piece of cloth to me. I took it carefully and stared at it as if it was a mutated frog.

Levi snorted. "You wrap it around your neck." He stated, as if teaching a five year old how to use a fork. I frowned at him.

"I know what it's for." I replied, trying to hide my small blunder. I wrapped the thing above my shoulders and began sweeping. Eren was immersed at the sight outside the window. He claimed he hadn't seen wall rose ever since it fell. My thoughts lingered at his comment yesterday, about how I didn't know how the titans ate people. I shuddered. I didn't want to know. Petra's broom collided with mine.

"Sorry." She muttered. Honey eyes collided with vibrant grassy green. "Your hair is really pretty." She uttered out of nowhere. Her eyes scanned my locks.

"Thank you." I said smiling. "And yes it's natural." I added before she could ask.

She gasped. "That's cool, it's a very unique color, it reminds me of strawberry cotton candy." She giggled. I swiped my hand across my locks. That was something ino always said.

"I think your hair is pretty too petra." I commented. It was like her eyes, a deep orangey honey. She blushed and continued sweeping.

"Not as pretty as yours, even your name is pretty, sakura means cherry blossom right?"

I nodded. "There's sakura trees in a certain part of the town I live in, after our mission, we can go and pick cherry blossoms, they will look lovely in your hair." She said excitedly. My heart clenched. Forcing a smile, I responded briefly.

"Sure."

"You two won't be going tree sighting anytime soon unless you finish cleaning." Levi's voice was venom to my ears. All he ever cares about is cleaning, I thought viciously.

"Yes sir!" Petra stated while picking up speed on her chore.

"Well then, come, eren." The two males left the building to work on the outside.

"Say Petra, you really look up to Levi don't you." I said to the honey eyed girl casually. She blinked.

"Of course, the corporal is our precious captain, his orders are absolute." She responded proudly.

"But for you it's more than that." I was starting to probe into her feelings for the Sasuke clone. I was curious. Not because I disapproved or anything, but because she was like my younger self, when a small, weak, gullible pink haired girl crushed on the world's most evil little backstabbing asshole, but Levi wasn't like that, surely. I didn't know the man well enough to judge.

Petra's cheeks turned a bright red. "W-what do you mean?" She studdered.

I smiled mischievously. "Do you have personal feelings for the corporal?" I asked nonchalantly.

She shook her head but then stopped. "Maybe, I-I think I do, whaaa! sakura don't tell anyone!" She suddenly freaked, aware of her confession. I chuckled.

"I won't tell a soul, don't worry, how long have you been liking him?" I asked.

She shuffled the broom between her hands nervously. "Well um, s-since I joined the corps, I mean, I only joined because he encouraged me to, and, I'm planning on asking him soon, if he wants to live with me I mean, you know, happily."

I stared at her. Petra was really serious about Levi. She wanted to marry him, considering she wanted them to live together. What did she even see in that overly strict man? Only his looks were good, his personality was horrible. He was unapproachable, mean, strict, blunt, and talked only when he thought something needed to be said. That's what I observed from him so far.

"When are you planning to tell him?"

She sucked in her breath. "Soon, maybe next week, but soon, I'm just afraid of rejection, I'm not sure if he loves me back."

I gave her an encouraging smile. "I'm nervous for you, I wish you the best of luck, but there's always the chance that he may love you back." My smile was cracked. I remembered my own rejection. That night I pleaded with Sasuke to stay with me, to love me back. When he refused I cried and begged him to take me with him. Even while I was so weak, nothing but a lovesick genin, I wanted nothing more than to be with him. Then he knocked me out and placed me on a bench before he left forever. I remembered that empty, hollow feeling I had when I awoke. It was the worst pain anyone could feel, and I hoped to god Petra would not go through that. I would punch a hole through Levi if she did. She was too sweet and innocent.

Petra beamed at me. "Thank you so much Sakura! I needed that!"

I gave her a curt nod. "You're welcome, tell you what, you should tell him today, after the expedition."

She gasped. "No way! That's too soon!" She shrieked.

"No it isn't, I can help you." I said.

"Really? How?" She put all her attention on me now.

"Trust me, I know things" I grinned darkly. Or at least things ino taught me about how to seduce a male.

Petra bit her lower lip. "Okay, but you can't back out on me." She held her pinky up. I curled my pinky against her own.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I responded brightly. We continued cleaning.

After a whole several hours of sweeping, wiping windows, and scrubbing the floor, Hanji saved us from our misery. She burst in loudly and clamped her hands on my shoulders.

"Sakura, where's Eren?" She asked, looking around. I shrugged.

"I can go find him if you want." She nodded and opened the still wet window.

"Hey Levi! What's Sakura doing next?" she yelled while poking her head out. I stiffened.

"….scrub the walls…." Levi's bored tone carried over to us. Hanji smiled.

"Yes, you have free time! Go find eren for me, we have to leave in a few minutes." I deadpanned. Levi's answer didn't sound like it meant I was free, but I wasn't going to argue. I scrambled out the building. We were leaving…what was this mission going to be about anyway? I had forgotten to ask petra when I mentioned it during our conversation. I wandered over near the end of the building and caught a glimpse of the scouting legion working with levi to clean. Eldo was even using his 3D maneuver gear to dangle from the wall to properly scrub the windows. That was pretty creative. I scurried away towards the stables and saw a brown head sticking out from a corner. Eren. I made my way to the stables and nearly bumped into him while he exited the entrance.

"Sakura, you're on horse duty too?" He asked incredulously. I shook my head. The stench of horse manure engulfed the place.

"No, Hanji is looking for you, we're about to leave." I stated. He looked over me.

"okay, I guess, wait you're going too?" I shrugged and was about to respond when a charade of footsteps caught our attention. Eren gasped and ran towards a group of people with the scouting legions uniform marching around the building. I followed.

"Mikasa! Armin!" Eren shouts made me remember two of the people instantly. It was the black haired girl and the short blonde boy. They both stopped, shocked at seeing Eren, since the time that he came out of court I suppose.

"Eren! What happened?! Did they hurt you? Or worse…did they torture you to do horrible experiments?!" Mikasa was all over him instantly, holding his hand as though he might disappear if she let go.

"No! Nothing like that!" Eren stammered. Mikasa growled, her face a twisted form of anger and hate. I shuddered.

"That short guy went too far…someday I will see him pay." She spat. I blinked. She was talking about Levi…well, we were on the same page.

Eren sighed. "It's okay, really, he had to do it, they've taken good care of us actually." Eren motioned towards me. Mikasa eyed me slyly.

"You're that girl from the trial…" Armin whispered. His wide blue eyes lingered on my face for too long, it was a bit uncomfortable. Then his sky blue hues traveled to my hair in awe. He blushed lightly.

"No way, you guys joined the survey corps too?!" Eren shouted at the rest of the people.

"Well…Armin and mikasa were so eager and…we couldn't be outdone by them." A short guy with a near-bald head chided.

"Th-that's right! Sasha wants to be close to her friends too!" A tall girl with brown hair tied up in a ponytail, much like Hanji's, said cheerfully.

"I see so only Jean, Annie,and Marco didn't join…" Eren trailed off.

"Marco is dead." A voice made us all turn. A tall boy with sandy blonde hair was looming over us. His stare was devoid of emotion. Eren shook with disbelief.

"Jean,No…Marco? But…how did he die?" He turned to the others, but they stayed silent. The tall sandy headed boy was the one to break the silence.

"No one knows, only half of his body was found, probably got eaten by a titan, then spat out, no one saw anything, he just disappeared, guess not everyone gets a dramatic death."

Everyone stayed silent. I took slow steady breaths. Eren was still wide eyed and shaking.

"Marco is…dead." He kept repeating slowly, unable to comprehend the news. This guy…was a friend of Eren's.

"Alright hurry up and get ready, we're gonna be leaving soon!" A man shouted over the crowd. The girl, Sasha, hollered to a small blonde girl that was probably shorter than me, and the group went back to chattering.

"So you guys are going to the mission too then." Eren said carefully.

"Of course, we're part of the scouting legion now, we can't hold back." A tall, buff man with blonde hair retorted. The smaller, dark haired man beside him agreed.

"Eren, we swore to protect you on this mission." Mikasa stated.

"That's right, so you better not mess this up little bastard." The man, jean started, but his eyes wandered to my hair. Oh great…here it comes, I thought. Soon enough, everyone was staring at me. I suddenly felt shy.

"You guys this is Sakura Haruno, her hair is natural, and she will be our new comrade in the survey corps." Eren stated matter of factly. My mouth nearly fell to the floor, he read my mind!

"Nice too meet you, I uh, i'm Jean…" The man shook my hand with a small blush gracing his cheeks.

"I'm Armin Arlert, and this is Mikasa Ackerman." Armin said while pointing to Mikasa.

"I'm Sasha Braus, that's Christa and that's Ymir." Sasha stated while motioning to the small blonde girl beside her and the taller, darker woman over her. The woman smiled.

"Yumm, I would pay to see you in a catfight on a pool with Christa." She licked her lips in a perverted manner. I shuddered in slight disgust. The blonde girl frowned.

"You nasty old witch…" She commented, which did nothing to faze the obvious woman obsessed Ymir.

"I'm Connie, this is Reiner, and this is his bestfriend, Bertholt." The short bald guy said, pointing to the taller blonde man, Reiner, and the dark haired brunette, Bertholt. They shook my hand briefly before pulling away.

"It's nice to meet you all." I gave them my brightest smile. Several of them gasped.

"A goddess." Armin and Reiner muttered.

My smile twitched. These people were getting carried away. Still. I smirked. It wasn't everyday they saw a person with cotton candy colored hair. I wouldn't blame them.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions to ask Sakura, but right now, we have to hurry and prepare for the mission to travel outside the walls." Hanji suddenly appeared before us. "I take it that it will be the first time outside the walls for most of you, don't get too excited, life outside the walls is dangerous, it's crawling with titans, if we're not careful, anyone can die, now let's get to it!" Everyone muttered a yes maa'm before scattering.

"I'll see you later!" Mikasa and Armin yelled before heading out themselves. I frowned at their retreating forms. No one seemed to notice the lack of information we were receiving. What was our mission exactly? What were we going out there for, if it was so dangerous? I couldn't help but have a bad feeling of unfortunate things to come. Something was off. I stared at the bright sky. It was beautiful, maybe I was just being paranoid. I walked with Eren to the stables to help him wash off his arms.

"Let this be a successful mission." I said smiling, picking up a fallen red mystery fruit from a nearby tree.

Eren smiled." Yes, it will be." We walked on. The wind carried over us, knocking a fruit off the tree and making it fall, landing with a horrible splat that sent ripples of red splattered on the floor.

Epic jynx- thank you so much! ^^

Crumpet king- yayy! I finally got it! Thanks for letting me know how to correct my fanfiction, couldn't have done it without you :)

Mst88- yes that's one of the reasons I had her keep secret about her abilities, and the fact that the whole survey corps are a bunch of paranoid people, they had such a hard time trusting eren, they would have an even harder time trusting an outsider with unatural abilities. Good question, I actually am considering having sakura use her medical techniques in future chapters, characters will die, as did marco, since he did in the anime, AoT is a realistic anime, which is one of the reasons I love it so much, while most of the characters die, the main cast moves on, having to deal with loss and pain. It's part of the theme I guess. And most people die in apocalypse themed shows. *cough-the walking dead-cough* thanks for your review!^.^


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Fear

It was almost time. I was going to get out of these walls. Part of me saw this as a perfect opportunity to escape. After all I didn't belong here, and wanted nothing more than to just go back to konoha. The other part of me had a distinct desire to help Eren. I owed it to him, since he was the reason I came out of the trial alive. He backed me up when he barley even knew me. Just this once, I could call him a friend. Eren and I met with the others in the storage room while our superiors handled arranging the horses outside. Armin and Connie filled up our gas tanks methodically. I looked down at my gear. Eren did me a huge favor by running off to our room to retrieve my gear once he finished cleaning up. It was a minor annoyance to be walking with it but it couldn't be helped.

"Well, is that the last of em?" Jean asked the petite blonde crouching next to the tank supply. He secured the last two on Mikasa's gear.

"Yes, we're done and ready."

"Good, now we can get on with this." Jean walked around eren and stopped abruptly. His brown eyes scanned Eren's face. "This mission is supposed to be for you, we were told to protect you at all costs"

Eren tensed up. I Could feel Mikasa shift slightly between them.

"Eren, is it true you attacked Mikasa when you sealed the hole in wall rose?" He asked bitterly. Mikasa growled.

"No, it was just a scratch." She said quickly. Jean spun towards her.

'It's not just a scratch! Mikasa, that cut looks deep, if Eren decides to turn titan and attack us, what then?!" He turned to Eren. "I want to know, what are we fighting for? We're paying with our lives to protect you, so I want to know, what the hell are we fighting for!?"

Mikasa stepped in. "We're fighting because those are our orders- Mikasa, Not everyone here is like you, we don't want to die for Eren without a cause." Jean cut her off. She looked down in defeat. Eren looked around, unsure of what to say. He gulped.

"I, I heard that I did attack Mikasa, I guess it's true, but I have no memory of it, all I remember is carrying that boulder to seal the hole." Eren sounded like he was sorry he was such a screwup for hurting the dark haired girl.

Jean scoffed. "You don't even know what you're doing in your titan state, I want to fight, but you need to give us something worth fighting for, Eren, how much can you give us back, how much can we trust you?" Jean was holding Eren by the front of his shirt now, his face inches away from Eren's. Mikasa looked about ready to pound him into a bloody pulp. I have noticed, with curiosity, that Mikasa was overprotective of Eren, while Armin usually hid in the shadows.

"I don't know, how much I can give you, but…I will try my best to protect you." Eren said drastically, his fists clenching. Jean let go.

"That's enough for us, We're counting on you, some of us will die for you, so don't screw this up dammit."

Eren looked around at us, His eyes swept across all our faces with determination. "I won't." He replied softly.

"All right, we should hurry up outside." Jean stated. Armin nodded and picked his own tanks. We headed outside. The horses were lined up neatly by the stables. I could see other members of the scouting legion securing the saddles tightly before hopping on them.

"The new members of the scouting legion, come get your new uniform." Erwin's voice carried over to us. He was standing in front of the building we immerged from, holding folded green cloth wear. He was smiling.

"All right!" Connie shouted while running towards the head commander, followed by the rest.

"Come on." Eren nudged me and I followed the trio to get what was presented to us. It was a hoodie fedora-like sleeveless sweater. Erwin held my gaze as I took one from his outstretched hands. My thoughts returned to that time when Hanji's titans were killed.

'Who do you think is the enemy' He had said to Eren. He had entrusted me with his trust as well. He was as intimidating as Levi, in a quiet sort of way. I broke away from his gaze as I pulled the material over my head. I fumbled around until my head popped up from the hoodies hole. I jumped back when Levi's bored face appeared in front of me.

"There you are, I would think a pink head would stand out in all these masses, but you're hard to track down." I blinked as he pointed to his squad. "Go get Eren and meet with the others, I will meet with you shortly to give your orders." I muttered a yes, and walked to the spot where Levi's team resided at. I caught a glimpse of Levi standing next to Erwin. They were muttering things to each other. I wished I knew what they were saying, I didn't like how this was going.

Eren was standing with Armin and Mikasa, exchanging words. I caught up to them quickly.

"Hey, Levi wants us with his squad." I stated. Mikasa's eyes narrowed at me. I shivered, what was her problem? "Oh alright, I guess I'll see you guys later then." Eren said to the two. Mikasa took Eren's hands in her own.

"Be careful." She muttered with worry. Armin glanced at the two of us.

"Good luck Sakura, Eren, We will meet after the mission." He took both our hands and squeezed. My heart flipped. These people, were saying goodbye as if it were their last. Why? Was it so bad? When I departed from konoha for a mission, it was never like this. It was as if people were laying out flowers for our soon to come funeral. Armin let go and smiled.  
"I know…that I will see you guys again." He bid farewell to Mikasa and ran off to his squad. Mikasa glanced at Eren and hugged him briefly, while muttering a bye to me before running off.

"Let's go." Eren stated. We walked towards Levi's squad. Petra and the rest were already seated on their horses. There were two left so Eren and I hopped on them with ease. I stroked the hair of the animal gently. I have ridden a horse before, in a mission to the land of tea. I found that I liked them, but riding them for too long made my butt sore.

"I say, this will be Eren and Sakura's first time on a scouting mission, hmm Petra's first time was horrible, she pissed herself at the sight of a titan close up." Oluo said grinning. Petra gasped.

"T-that's not true! I didn't!" Her cheeks were bright red as she glared at Oluo. The man laughed.

"Sure you did! I remember it as if it were yesterday!" Petra hissed at the old man to shut up.

Levi appeared from behind us on his own horse. "What's all the ruckus? We're about to depart, listen carefully to my orders, I take it you all remember the plan we layed out last night." My mouth nearly hit the floor. I went to sleep last night! They planned the whole mission without me. I groaned. "This will be the fifty seventh expedition beyond the walls, we're going to stay together as a group no matter what, no one leaves the circle, the other teams have the complex work to do, they're the ones that must alert us of nearby titans by shooting green smoke in the sky, be alert for that, You don't really have to do much but follow me, our goal is to safely make it to the forest." Levi's voice was smooth and strong. I could see Hanji shouting at her squad, and Erwin calmly speaking to his. The rest of the smaller squads were grouped together to review the plan. The plan…I was still unsure of what we were aiming for. "Sakura." Levi's voice brought me back to reality.

"Yes?" I said quickly. His eyes bore into mine.

"Pay attention, any mistakes can cost a life." I nodded in understanding.

"Um, Levi, What are we doing exactly, I mean, what is this mission for?" His stare penetrated through me.

"You'll know soon enough, don't concern yourself with that now, and if you're going to be a member of my squad then at least address to me as corporal." My heart fluttered at his words. He was pushing me to a professional distance. Well, I didn't care. He will always be clean freak and Sasuke clone to me. He was not my damn teacher, I only followed Kakashi sensei. Still, if being in his squad meant I could stay with Eren, then that was alright with me. After all, Eren was my only friend here.

"Okay…corporal." I muttered, almost in a bitter tone. He continued to stare at me, his expression held slight confusion.

"Well, it's time to go, remember to stay by my side." He ordered, and steered his horse forward. The other teams lined up behind us, while Erwin's team went ahead.

"Don't piss yourself Eren, Sakura, Ow!" Oluo yelped in pain as he bit his tongue. Petra glared daggers at him. I sighed.

"I most definitely won't!" I replied. The horses stride made me slightly bounce up and down. My pink locks flew wildly around my face with the air. Since I didn't wear my headband, my hair was becoming more loose. Perhaps I should have put it in a ponytail…I thought. I glanced at Eren. He had a thoughtful expression. He had a lot on his shoulders…I felt for him. This mission was probably to test his abilities. It was the only thing I could possibly think of. Why the squad leaders were keeping quiet about it, who knew. The rest of the members looked as clueless as I did, but no one questioned the corporal. Once we got near the gate, we were engulfed in cheers from random townspeople. Rows of them were standing on either side of the town, shouting at Levi to kill the titans, to slaughter them. I Stared at the back of his head. He looked relaxed. For him to be praised this much, he must have been a hero for this village. A good asset. We made it past the crowd and moved through the gate that was opened for us. For a moment I was about to ask why we needed the horses, then I remembered why. These people weren't ninja. They couldn't just run to the forest like me in an open field when there were giant cannibals roaming around. Erwin shouted something incoherent that sent the other teams scattering on different directions. I panicked. I had forgotten what to do for a moment. Levi moved forward swiftly, his horse striding at a fast pace making his body move with the rhythm. I followed quickly, my own horse making me hold on to the saddle at the speed. We were the only team to move straight forward. The others separated in four different directions on either side of us. Petra caught my eye and she smiled, reassuring me it was going to be alright. I hated not knowing anything about this, information was always crucial for a ninja. I turned to face forward. We were in a circle, with Levi in front and the rest of us displayed in an oval-like pattern behind him. The horses ran at full speed while we rode them in silence. I heard a pop sound and stared at the direction it came from. A line of green smoke shone in the sky to our right.

"Titans already, heh, they're just begging to be killed by my hands." Oluo boasted loudly.

"We're not fighting titans unless it's necessary, and you're not getting off your horse under any circumstances." Levi shouted. Oluo slumped. The guy was too eager. I was a bit eager too. I wanted to see these beings that everyone was so afraid of. To the point where it drove them to hide behind giant walls. We rode in silence for around five minutes. Eldo and the others were starting to look weary. Another pop made my attention shift to the sky. It was a trail of red smoke.

"An emergency?" Petra stated while staring at the smoke. Levi's gaze lingered on it too.

"Someone must have gotten off their horse, Eldo go see what's wrong and help them." Levi sounded uncertain.

"Yes captain." The blonde man retreaded from the group and headed in the direction the smoke was coming from. Another pop, more red smoke engulfed the sky. Levi's face darkened.

"The formation is broken, idiots…couldn't do one thing." His voice was low but I heard his ramblings. My stomach clenched. Didn't that mean that they were attacked?

"Shouldn't we help them?" I asked frantically. "They could be dyeing." I turned to Petra and the others. They rode in silence. Only Eren had a confused and worried look.

"No, we have to get to the forest, just because some teams fell doesn't mean we have to go down with them, sometimes, in order to succeed sacrifices must be made." My mouth went agape. He couldn't be serious. But…no one was saying anything. There was nothing to be done but hope they weren't being eaten. It was depressing. The sky was full of smoke and the sound of firework guns setting off. After a while I could see the forest. We were almost there.

"Form a tighter circle, stay close to me." Levi instructed. We obeyed and ran at a faster pace. The forest was clear now, and there was the same path I came from when the old man helped me. I turned to Eren. Did he even know his dad was out here? What was the old man doing outside the walls anyway, with these beings up and about…We entered the forest. I was engulfed by the shadows the trees offered. The familiar smell of the forest returned to me. It was nostalgic. I noticed everyone was tense, especially Eren. No one knew what was going on…I gasped. Did Levi even know? I stared at his back, the symbol of the scouting legion, which consisted of blue and white wings shone proudly on his green hoodie. I had a feeling Levi didn't know. I met Eren's gaze. His blue orbs held confusion and…dread. We were probably thinking the same thing. We rode for another few minutes until the pops ceased all together. The silence was eerie. It made me wonder about the wellbeing of the other squads. I gripped the saddle. These weren't people from my world, but they were still people. I didn't want anyone to die. I

"Are we almost there?" Eren asked uneasily. He wasn't liking the situation.

"Shh Eren, Don't speak, just follow the corporals orders." Petra murmured. Her eyes were wide and filled with dread as well. She was scared. Her expression did nothing to ease my paranoia. Eren bit his lip nervously and turned back around. I continued to Stare at Levi. What was he thinking about. I would have given anything to read the Sasuke clones mind. We rode for another few minutes until I gave in. I had little patients.

"Where are we going?" I asked loudly. I couldn't take not knowing what was going on.

"We will meet with Erwin and Hanji's squads shortly in the middle of the forest, the other squads will stay behind and make sure no titans enter here." I frowned. We have been riding for well over twenty five minutes and still have not seen these beings that supposedly devoured the world. I looked around. I only saw trees, trees, and more trees. No titans. Where were they? Why were we even going to the middle anyway, to train? It was about Eren. They were going to use him for something but I couldn't figure out for sound of horse's hooves coming from my right startled me and I instantly snapped my attention to it. Eldo appeared, with a horror stricken face.

"Captain! There's an intelligent female titan heading this way!" He shouted. My breath caught in my throat.

"Intelligent?!" Petra shouted. Eren gasped and turned to Levi for an answer. He said nothing, he didn't even turn.

"Captain, what do we do!?" The usual arrogant Oluo didn't sound so boastful anymore. He was frightened.

"We keep moving, don't stop." Levi commanded. Eren grimaced.

"But corporal, it's going to catch up to us! It's fast! Armin's team is already gone, they didn't stand a chance against her, she keeps defending her neck!" Eldo yelled in fustration. Eren's eyes widened.

"Armin? Is he okay?!" He asked with extreme worry. Eldo nodded.

"He's fine, she's not killing to eat, she's killing to kill, She walked past Armin when he got off his horse, says the titan is looking for someone."

"That's crazy! It's aware of the weak spot in its neck?! How the hell are we going to take it down?!" Oluo shouted. He was losing it. Petra was breathing hard.

"Shut up! It won't catch up to us if we keep moving! Just don't stop!" Levi shouted. He too, sounded unsure and…angry. I knew it. Levi had no idea what was going on either, only that we had to get to the middle at all costs. The blind was leading the blind.

"But who is it looking for?!" Eren shouted. He was gripping the reins of the horse tightly. Was the titan looking for…Eren? My heart nearly flew out of my chest when I felt it. The floor beneath us shook slightly in a slow and steady rhythm. It was bad enough that everyone was panicking, but feeling the floor shake made me want to form a jutsu that could make me disappear from here forever. We all kept silent as the floor shook more and more. I could hear distinct thumping, like footsteps running towards us. Large footsteps.

"Captain!" Petra screamed in desperate need. I clenched my teeth. What was the asshole doing? He was the worst captain ever!

"Eldo! Buy us some time, try to slow it down! Everyone draw your blades! If you see it you will do so in a second" Levi shouted at the blonde man.

"Yes sir!" He stood on his horse, and, using his gear, he flew up and balanced himself in the air above us, with swords gripped tightly in his hands. He was ready to strike. Suddenly, everything seemed to be in slow motion. I could hear my heart beating against my chest as we all turned to the floating man above us. The footsteps grew louder…louder. My heart thumped within each second. I held my breath. Louder…floor gave one final shake.

SMACK! A giant skinless hand collided with Eldo and he was sent flying against a tree with a sickening snap. Blood splattered all over the air. I screamed. She was ginormous. A titan, looking much like a female with blonde hair and penetrating blue eyes ran with an outstretched hand towards us. Her body was skinless, with bone in some places. Her face was the only part that had skin, save for the top part over her eyes. I could have never prepared myself for this. I wanted nothing more than to abandon mission and hop away from tree to tree and never look back. This was a titan. It was no worse than a tailed demon, or a summoning. But this was different. This was a creepy, skinless, giant cannibal. I have never been up against a tailed beast, and will never be able to defeat one. I could do no different now. I gasped. Summoning. I could summon katsuyu! She wasn't the fighting type, she was a healer. However, her acid could be more than enough. It was all we had but, these people will not understand how I could make a giant slug appear out of nowhere. Will they see Katsuyu and I as a threat…

"Captain! It's getting closer, it will catch up to us! Let's switch to the gear!" Petra shouted. I could see the shadow the giant hand was casting. She could snatch one of us any second. She skidded around us, breaking trees in the process. Eren screamed.

"Keep moving! It will be alright!" Levi Shouted while looking up at the sky. Petra wasn't convinced. She looked just about ready to have a mental breakdown.

"Shit! It's after Eren isn't it!? We came here to attract this thing here with this punk and now we're going to die!" Oluo shouted in dread. He was losing it. Eren looked back in horror.

"Is that true corporal?! What is going on here?!" Petra yelled. He said nothing. A random person suddenly appeared by the titans side.

"Reinforcements from the rear?!" Petra shouted. The man twisted in midair, using the gear to gain speed and moved in for the kill. It didn't work. She grabbed the wires and flung them into a tree, squashing the man with her shoulder into a bloody pulp. He died screaming. Another man showed up and sped towards her only to suffer the same fate. The titan grabbed the wires and pulled him in, grabbing the man in her hand and squishing him, muffling his screams. More blood graced the sky.

"Captain! Your orders!" Petra screamed. She was shaking.

"Let's kill it! It will catch up to us at this rate! We kill it now!"

"Captain!"

"Levi!" Everyone was shouting now, even me. I was panicking. This thing was going to squish me in its hand like that poor guy!

"Everyone cover your ears." Levi instructed. We obeyed. He took out a gun and pointed it up. He pulled the trigger. I heard a pop that made my ears ring.

"A smoke grenade?!" Eren asked. Levi looked back.

"What is your job? To let your feelings take over like they are now? No its not. This squads mission is to keep the brat from getting a single scratch, even if it costs our lives."

Mike entered the circle, his face grim as he rode. More and more people were showing up. "We keep going no matter what, we don't stop no matter what, got it?" Levi's voice was even and relaxed. He didn't look even a bit scared.

"Roger!" Petra shouted. Eren gasped in disbelief.

"We keep going?! For how long?! And its right behind us…" He was cut off by the sudden appearance of new reinforcements. "The reinforcements! Quick, if we don't help, they'll be wiped out!"

"Eren! Eyes on the road! Stay at top speed and don't look back!" The other squad members yelled at him.

"That's right! Obey the captain's orders!"

"I don't understand why we're leaving them to die! Or why he wont explain! Why?!"

"That's because the captain decided not to tell us of the mission, you don't understand because you're new!" Oluo butted in.

"Why? If squad levi doesn't defeat it then who will?!" He responded stubbornly. I wanted this to end. Someone screamed. We turned back to see a man being crushed against a tree by the titans hand.

"He died! And maybe we could of saved him!" Eren yelled frantically. He was breaking down.

"Eren! Eyes back on the road!" Petra shouted angrily.

"Are you telling me to look away?! To abandon my comrades and run?!" Eren spat. He was seething with anger and helplessness. "Listen! I can take it down! All I have to do is transform!" He held his hand to his mouth.

"What are you doing eren?! Your only supposed to do that if your life is in danger! You promised us!

"If you go berserk I will not hesitate to kill you on the spot, just trust my orders." Levi spoke to Eren in a serious tone. Eren stopped.

"But if I don't it will catch up to us! I can protect you!"

"Eren! Trust your friends! We chose to trust you, so return the favor by trusting us, we will protect you!" Petra stated while looking at the boy with wide honey eyes. Eren was having a battle in his head. To turn or not to turn.

"But…" He started.

"If you're going to do it then do it, you can't achieve something without sacrifice, just make sure that if you choose to do it, you have no regrets, I can tell, he is a real monster, no matter what you say to him, no matter what cage you put him in, he will never submit to anyone." Levi said, giving in to the prospect of letting Eren turn. Oluo nodded at him. Eren lowered his hand. "Eren, the difference between you and I is experience, but you don't have to rely on that, choose, believe in yourself, or believe in the survey corps and me, I don't know and never have, I believe in my abilities, or the choices in the companions I trust, but no one ever knows how it will turn out."

I was almost hypnotized by Levi's speech. Eren put his hand down completely.

"Have faith in us." Petra whispered. Eren shook.

"You're taking too long! What is your choice?!" Levi shouted. Eren's eyes watered as if he might cry. His chin wrinkled.

"I will go forward!" He shouted. I looked back at the advancing titan. We might all die. That thing might stomp us all flat. But even so…They put their trust in Levi. I bit my lip, my eyes getting watery too. People were dying left and right, and still, this squad chose to go on. I…Had to do something. Even if it meant destroying the trust they had in me. Their trust in each other mattered so much more. I will kill the titan I thought. I lifted my finger up to bite it and summon Katsuyu when an eruption exploded out of nowhere. We all jumped in surprise as Erwin and Hanji shouted at their squads. Smoke engulfed the thing. We kept riding.

"They did it...Don t stop, keep going, mike, you take the lead, I'm going to assist them, don't stop under any circumstances until you get to the middle, understood?" Mike muttered a yes and sped in front of us. I watched Levi as he lowered to Eren's level. "Once you gain a good distance away from the titan, hide Eren and keep a good watch on Sakura." He sped off. I could see the female titan was bound by multiple wires as the survey corps surrounded her. She held her hands over her neck.

"They don't intend to take that titan alive do they?" Eren asked.

"We caught a titan, see Eren? This is the power of the survey corps! Don't underestimate us fool!" Oluo boasted proudly. Petra smiled.

"Yes!" Eren shouted in relief. I stayed silent. It was too easy…It couldn't have been over that quick.

"Are you okay Sakura, you look pale." Eren commented. I nodded my head. I couldn't shake a bad feeling off. My heart was still pounding from the experience.

"Y-yes…I'm just in shock, I have never seen a titan up close before…" I responded shakily. That was one of the beings that ate half of this world's population.

"Huh? But didn't your village get attacked?" Oluo asked suspiciously. I stayed silent, too out of it to process what he was getting at.

"Leave her alone, she's in shock." Petra defended me. I shuddered. This was too soon. I looked back at the titans shrinking form. I almost gave myself up. I was just lucky I wasn't quick about the summoning attempt. Mike steered us forward, our horses hooves pounded with each stride. Levi's words came back to me. You never really do know what's going to happen. What would have happened if I did the summoning…Bit my finger. I didn't know, and I hoped I wouldn't have to find out. We had to hide Eren for now, I could pounder about my problems some other time. We rode while cheering for victory the rest of the way. Our fear long forgotten.

EpicJinx: Glad you like it :) Sakura will be doing titan fighting in later chapters ^^

DC: Whoa long review, i was almost too lazy to read that. Yes i have gotten the sakura was pathetic in the erwin fight before. Im trying to not be so oc with her. Shes just not the type to kill without reason, Although she does boast a lot, Like oluo, her fights are a lot of talking in the naruto verse, but that doesnt mean she cant kick ass, i think shes strong, just not a killer. She does well in the medical field and has a rather nurturing personality, apart from being a hothead. She didn't want to kill Erwin, and she states so, just a lot of bluffing on her part. Im not so sure about the sick thing. I dont think Eren got sick when he got injected. She wouldn't be able to bust out anyway cos she was confused about what was going on. Didnt mean to have her jump on the "Im on another world" Quickly, i was actually trying to avoid that. But i think its kind of common sense. If i woke up in a place that was deprived of human life and full of giant cannibals, and only a city surrounded by walls being the only place standing, i would think i were either dreaming or simply in another world. I have not heard of continents in the naruto verse. Only villages. And i had sakura wonder if she was in another village first, ( She thought she was in Amegakure because of the moist surroundings). Sakura doesn't have any jutsus like tobi. Tobi can use the sharingan to mend his body parts in other dimentions, which is like an illusion but after reading about it i found its another dimention. Sakura cannot. That would be terribly oc of her. thanks for the meter correction. I cannot believe i overlooked that :0 I corrected it as soon as possible. Yes capitalize names...must remember to do that haha sorry for the inconveniences, i have been busy with college and do the writing while im at my graphic design class sometimes because thats the only class i get to bring my laptop. Its difficult to divide my attention, but getting easier. thanks for reviewing! please continue to read, and your reviews help to make me a better writer so feel free to point out my mistakes so i can correct them.

Mst88: Yes armin reminds me of an introverted naruto too haha, knowing how crazy attached mikasa is, i figured she is bound to be a bit jealous of sakura lol Oh yes love Daryl Dixon, If he dies we riot! :p


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Surprise

Corporal Levi stood next to Erwin on top of a nearby tree. The female titan was captured successfully. Levi's eyes lingered on his teams retreating forms until they were too far away to identify separately, the only visible thing standing out being a pink fluttering blur. Too many lives were lost in trying to lead the titan here. However, It was worth it in the eyes of his superior. He would trust the man that he followed for so long. His dark eyes swept across the titan. Someone was in there. He fantasized about gutting the human body residing within the titan. Levi was detached when it came to emotions, but that didn't mean he didn't care. He cared about his comrades more than anything in the world. More so than a captain should. "I hope they haven't pissed themselves." The man grunted. He took out a sword.

"Wait, Levi." Erwin stopped him. The blonde, taller man had different plans. He wanted the woman inside the titan alive. " Waves two and three, fire! Fire the spare rounds!" Erwin shouted. Explosions erupted as more wires shot out towards the female titan.

"Look at you titan, you wont be able to scratch an itch, you wont be able to make a single move, probably for the rest of your life." Hanji spoke like a madwoman, staring at the wires in a sadistic smile. "They're designed so that the more you try to move, the more immobilized your joints become, but how are we going to take the person out?" She asked staring up at the neck that was covered by the titans hands in a protective manner.

"We cut her out." Levi spoke. He used his maneuver gear to hop up above the titan and moved in for a strike. The titans hands froze into a hardened blue crystal. Levi's sword collided with it and broke. He frowned angrily. His advances weren't working and it was pissing him off.

"It can specifically harden parts of its body to form a shield, its similar to the armored titan, if we continue to use our blades will it weaken?." Erwin spoke out loudly. Levi grunted.

"Who knows." He responded, climbing on top of the titans head. Erwin called for someone.

"Get the explosives ready, blow her hands off." He stated with a hard face. The soldier gasped.

"But the amount we carry…it's enough to blow off what's inside." He commented while pointing at his neck. Erwin frowned.

"We will aim for the wrists first, she should come out on her own, go." The soldier nodded and motioned for the others to get the explosives ready. Levi scraped his foot against the titans hair, hoping to get as much dirt and grime on her as possible. He wanted to kill her.

"Hey…why not just come out? We don't have time to waste, so, what do you think will happen to you now? Do you believe you can escape? I wish you would consider all the trouble this is taking…" He stared at her head in hatred. The person that killed his people…Eldo…He wanted to just cut her head off. "As I recall you killed my troops in various ways, did you find it fun? Right now I'm having fun, I think you can understand me." He waited. The titan was silent. Not that she could talk anyway. "That's right, I wanted to ask you something, is it okay if we cut off you hands and legs?" His voice rose with the question. He was glaring daggers at her head. "They'll grow back right? I'm talking about your limbs not the titans, we need you alive after all." He rose his sword. He wasn't prepared for the piercing scream the titan gave. Everyone clamped their hands to their ears as the titan screamed loudly, angrily, making air swirl everywhere. Levi almost stumbled from her head. She screamed for a good minute, then stopped."Well that was a surprise…" He muttered. Hanji unclenched her hands from her ears, shaking from the surprise.

"Were those her…dying screams?" She asked shakily. Everyone waited. The titan showed no signs of screaming again. She was dead silent.

"Titans! Their coming from everywhere!" Someone shouted with a panicked face. Everyone gasped in horror.

"Ready those explosives now!" Erwin shouted. "Cart guard team, get ready!"

Titans appeared from all directions. It was no use, there were too many, and they were all headed for the female titan. Everyone retreated to the trees except Levi.

"You did something, didn't you, bitch." He muttered while kicking her head. He clenched his teeth and shot wires towards two oncoming titans and flew. He spun wildly, cutting the back of their necks swiftly with no problem.

"They're after the female titan! Protect her at all costs! We need her alive!" Erwin shouted. Everyone flew forward to engage in combat. It was chaos. Blood rained from the sky as titans were being cut everywhere. Erwin couldn't even see who was who. It was no use. They were outnumbered by many. The female titan was already being eaten. More blood rained, it was starting to smell. "Men! Retreat!" Erwin ordered. They couldn't protect her. "Get back in formation, we will depart now!" He shouted his voice strong and confident. They watched the female titan get devoured until she was nothing but a bloody heap on the floor, deformed and unrecognizable.

"We almost had her I could taste it…" Erwin muttered to Levi, who was hanging by his gear to a tree. The darker haired man whipped at his bloody cheek.

"Just look at you, don't tell me…"

Erwin was disappointed in himself. "The enemy was willing to sacrifice everything, I didn't expect her to destroy herself along with the evidence by making titans devour her." He had failed, He was beyond disappointed. For Erwin, failing was a major blow to his spirit, but he would never show it. No, he was strong, calm, and reserved, but Levi…always knew what Erwin felt, and he could see it now.

"All our talk at the court martial and this is what happens, if we return empty handed, who knows what will happen to Eren or us, Sakura will be put in suspicion too, they will be nervous with the prospect of having an outsider with us given the events today." Levi spoke. He thought about it. Will she be killed? Probably. Even he couldn't save someone from the king. He would decide to torture her for information. Levi scowled. Erwin would try his best to defend her, because, he knew, his superior was interested in her. He boasted about the pink haired girl too much. He couldn't understand why. Erwin was a lot like Levi, he was not a man of emotions, so whether his interest in the girl was because of her skills or whether it was a romantic thing, Levi couldn't tell. Still, he found she was indeed strong, being the only one to be in par with him. They needed her, but still had yet to show her worth. Why was she so important to Erwin anyway? It pissed Levi off to see him hide his emotions so well. Was she worth it? They knew Eren was. They didn't know squat about Sakura, yet Erwin acted like she mattered a lot, in his own reserved way. No one would notice it, but Levi knew better. It was creepy really, considering Erwins age. He watched the blonde man for a reaction. He showed none.

"We will worry about that later, our priority now is getting home without casualties, for now…we leave as soon as the smoke clears up, it could interfere with our flare signal" For a brief second, Erwin held sadness in his tone. It made Levi wonder if he heard him right.

"I'll go get my team." Levi stood against the tree to leave.

"Wait Levi, refill your gas and tanks." Erwin instructed.

"There isn't time, I think I have plenty, why?"

"That's an order, follow it." Erwin spoke blankly. He was in no mood to argue.

"Roger." Levi muttered with a frown on his face. He turned away from the taller man. "I trust your decision." A blue flare was shot up, signaling the others that it was time to leave. Others followed, signaling that they saw it. It was a roger. They were going home.

"What are those explosions? There trying to capture it…That was Erwin's plan from the beginning right?" Eren's voice echoed throughout the forest. He looked worried, we all did. We had finally reached the middle of the forest and stood on top of the trees, waiting for orders. Explosions were heard over and over again. "There's someone inside that titan isn't there, I can see why he didn't tell the new troops…, but why wouldn't he tell you? When you've been in the survey corps for so long…" Eren trailed off.

"Shut up!" Oluo shouted from where he stood, clearly offended.

"Are you saying the commander and captain doesn't trust us?" Petra countered. Eren turned to her.

"But that's what it means!" He shouted defensively. I stayed silent and leaned against my tree.

"Petra! Rip out his teeth!" Oluo howled in anger, swinging his sword towards Eren.

"No, Eren's right, I think there was a reason the commander couldn't trust us, and there's only one reason for that, there's someone who can become a titan, or a spy helping them in the survey corps." Gunther gasped, making me jump. The man was so quiet the whole time, I never really noticed him.

"Are you sure?" The dark haired quiet man asked.

"Yes, I think the only soldiers who were told of the plan were those who stayed alive for the past five years." Mike finished.

"I see…" Gunther whispered.

"That has to be it, see Eren, that's why." Oluo sneered his way.

"Yes, that makes a lot of sense." Petra added. "He's assuming that five years ago, when the first wall fell, a spy infiltrated our ranks, and that's how he narrowed down the possibilities." She assured Eren, who for a moment had a clueless look on his face. Oluo stared at me suspiciously. I frowned and averted my eyes. He was on to me…

"Then you think the spy killed Sawney and Bean?" Mike asked. Petra rose her head.

"Back then, the commander asked me about that…" I gasped. Erwin knew all along that's why he asked Eren that question during Hanji's mental freakout. Eren and I exchanged knowing glances.

"So that's what the question meant…" Eren whispered.

"If we could have answered it, we could have participated in this mission properly," Mike said, scrunching his nose with his fingers. I tensed. He better not do his sniffing habit now of all times.

" I knew, but I didn't say anything, do you know why?" Oluo asked. He was boasting again.

"Why?" I asked.

He turned to me. "What you don't know? Well I would expect that from the likes of you, you have yet to reach my level." His voice was low and forced. He was trying hard to not speak in his usual tone. My eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Hey…are you trying to copy Levi again?" Petra asked, her face showed no amusement. "He would never say something like that, and his voice is not ugly like yours." Oluo growled.

"Do you think the commander was wrong?" Mike asked suddenly. We stayed silent. "Eren, Sakura, you two don't know it yet, but the reason Erwin Smith is entrusted with humanities hope, the survey corps, is because he can make decisions that others can't."

"Just look at how much captain Levi trusts him." Petra exclaimed proudly, almost gushing. I smiled. Eren looked down frowning. He was thinking very hard about this. Many people died…all because we weren't told what this mission was about. It made Erwin look bad. He could have avoided trying to take it down. Eldo would still be here… I looked around. No one was bringing him up, and I'm sure no one wanted to. A scream made us all freeze. It was so loud the air swayed wildly. We stared at the direction the screams were coming from.

"What the hell is that?" Oluo shouted. We waited until they died down. Silence never sounded so peaceful.

"What are they doing to it…" Eren muttered. He was gazing at the path we came from.

" She probably got frustrated, it sounded like the scream of a cornered animal." Gunther stated.

I sat down next to petra. "When this is over, you're going to tell Levi about your feelings okay?" I whispered to her. She blushed.

"Just don't back out on me, you have no idea how much courage this is going to take." She squeaked out shyly. I grinned.

"Not a chance!" I elbowed her playfully. I enjoyed playing cupid, I wanted to see Petra have what I wanted, but couldn't.

"I can't believe you talked me into this." She groaned, throwing her head back nervously. A shot was heard. We looked up curiously to see the line of blue smoke in the sky.

"All right! We can go home!" Oluo shouted happily. Mike took out his own flare gun and shot it upwards.

"Let's go" He commanded while sniffing the air. I gave him a confused look. What was he sniffing the air for?

"You heard the man." Oluo said smiling. "Let's go see what the bastard inside that thing looks like."

We arranged our gas tanks to make sure they were full. It seemed we were going to use the gear to get back. I slumped my shoulders nervously. I could use the gear well, I just didn't want to space off and accidentally hop from tree to tree. "Will we really see who the spy is?" Eren asked.

"It's thanks to you." Petra exclaimed smiling. Eren frowned.

"I didn't really do anything" He remarked.

"You had faith in us, this is the result in your choice to trust us back then, making the right choice isn't easy."

"Hey don't spoil him Petra, what did he do, he was pathetic, he was just whining the whole way here, even pinky over here had more balls." I couldn't help but smirk. "Well, coming back on your first expedition is pretty good, but it doesn't count until the mission is over, listen kiddo's! the mission lasts until your home in bed!"

I pouted. "Jeez I know that…"Eren stated. We shot forwards on our gears with mike leading the way.

"Eren! Oluo! You pissed your pants and cried on this mission! After today, you will be all grown up now! Sakura! Congratulations on holding it in!" He shouted cheerfully. We stared disbelievingly.

"Ahhhhh! Shut up! What if pinky stops respecting me!" Oluo shouted. I burst out laughing.

"I never respected you in the first place!" I responded.

"Shut up, shut up! I killed way more titans than you! Way more you idiot!" He shouted angrily. I bit my lip to stop my laughter. It was so easy to rile him up.

"Kill count is not what makes a great soldier!" Mike retorted. Oluo bit into his sleeve, fuming.

"All of you shut up! This ain't no picnic! You're outside the walls! By the way…I never pissed myself on my first mission!" Gunther yelled. A pop sound erupted in the air. Green smoke.

"That's probably the signal from captain Levi, Lets meet up with the captain! Cut the chatter till we get back!" Mike shouted. He stood on a tree and shot a green flare upwards. Signaling the Sasuke clone where we were. We sped forwards in silence this time. Petra and I stayed at the far back to chatter about her crush to the clean freak. The forest became a blur as we sped up. After a while, I noticed someone hovering in midair, trying to join us. "Ah look, there's your man." I elbowed Petra, who turned bright red and hissed at me to keep my voice down. I giggled.

"Corporal!" I shouted over to him. Seeing Petra act in front of him was too funny, I wanted to make them travel together. Gunther gasped. "No that's not! Who are you?!" I froze. The mystery person twisted around and flew towards Gunther, swords raised as they slashed him open. We all reacted too slowly.

"G-Gunther! What? Why?!" Eren shouted while following the silent man as he fell and crashed against a tree. His wires were the only thing keeping him suspended as he twirled in circles in midair. Lifeless.

"Eren!" Mike and Petra shouted. I looked around wildly for the culprit who turned back on us. It wasn't Levi… Oluo and I were the only ones looking for the bastard. The others went after Eren.

"Where is he?!" I shouted. They disappeared without a trace.

"Gunther! Gunther! Hey!" Eren hung on his gear, suspended in the air and yelling at a hanging corpse.

"Eren don't stop!" Mike yelled. He swept down and took Eren by the waist. He threw the boy forward. Eren used his gear to avoid falling.

"But Gunther!" He shouted while looking back with wide eyes. The mystery person appeared behind us.

"There he is!" I shouted.

"Who the hell is it?!" Oluo hissed angrily, sword raised.

"Protect Eren! Dammit what do we do!" Petra yelled.

"Mike! Where do we go! There isn't time to reach the horses!" Oluo tried to position himself between the person and Eren without getting too close. I took out a kunai and hurled it towards the persons face. I wanted to know who it was. He moved quickly, avoiding my weapon and scaled the air faster.

"Head for headquarters as fast as possible!" Mike responded. He sniffed. His eyes were wide with disbelief. He knew who it was.

"Is it from the female titan? Or someone else?" I asked. He didn't respond.

"Damn you! Come at me! I'll kill you even if it kills me!" Petra shouted with rage. She stopped scaling and hovered in the middle, ready for an attack. The person retreated quickly, until he was out of sight. We waited, the air moved slowly, it was almost as if time had stopped. I could hear my blood rushing through my veins in anticipation. An explosion erupted, red lightning flew downwards, causing the trees to rattle. I gasped, my mouth hung wide open at the sight.

"I knew it, Its coming!" Oluo shouted. Petra whimpered. We didn't have our horses. We were doomed. The titan ran at full speed, the ground shook with each step she took.

"Damn you! This time I will defeat it!" Eren shouted. He brought his hand to his mouth.

"Stop it! You and I will keep going to headquarters! The others don't know our situation." Mike shouted. He turned to Petra, Oluo and I. "You three, buy time, Try your best to defeat it!"

My stomach flipped. Was Katsuyu my only choice after all? Eren clenched his teeth. The titan was advancing quickly." I'll fight too!" Eren argued.

"No! This is the best move…" Mike stated helplessly. "Your power is too risky!"

"Do you doubt us idiot!" Oluo hollered. I swallowed. I was being cornered into giving myself away.

"Do you? Don't you trust us?!" Petra asked, her eyes wide. Eren bit his lip and lowered his hand. With a glance at me, he sped forward. "I believe my squad will be victorious!" He shouted. His words did it. If I had to use my power, I would. Eren was depending on me.

"I won't let you down!" I shouted. Mike turned to us. "Sakura, I know your new, but try to understand, do what you can, your death will mean something to humanity, it will give us hope! Good luck! Petra! Oluo!" I couldn't believe my ears. He was wishing us good luck and good bye. He was convinced we were going to die.

"Shut up! We're going to kill that thing and meet up with you afterwards! Hurry up! Get Eren to safety!" Oluo shouted at him.

"Right…" Mike advanced onward while the three of us stayed behind side by side. The titan advanced on us, running and ready to kill.

"Let's go!" Oluo howled. The three of us adjusted our gear and rushed forward, ready to take this thing down once and for all.

Authors note: Hope you guys liked the 8th chapter! It's kind of hard to put so much action in one . haha Erwin is not attracted to sakura, to clear any misunderstandings:p Levi was assuming, and he did sound a bit jelly, You will see why Erwin seems interested in her in later chapters. Hope you enjoyed!

Frozen dude: Waaa! You have a point! Oh well, too late for that now lol wow, you're on to something haha, your half right, that is going to be mentioned soon in later chapters, You basically said everything that I had in mind 0.0 you must be psychic haha yes you are right, The mission isn't just for Eren, is for Sakura too, she's totally unaware of it but she will soon :) Yes A giant slug will cause chaos between both sides indeed lol She is already attached to Eren, which is why I mentioned that they had to befriend each other. I can't have her fighting without a cause, her's is to repay Eren for helping her get out of the trial alive.

EpicJinx: Unfortunatly people will die…horribly, as they did in the anime. Sakura will heal but will not revive those that the titan killed. Haha yes Daryl simply cannot die! Have you been watching the new season? If Daryl coughs we riot! I will be so mad if he ends up sick . I hope glen makes it out okay, cant believe one of the main cast got the infection D: and holy crap! Carol is a murderer, her of all people…lol

Fufu15: I'm glad to hear that, hope you keep reading ^_^

Mst88: indeed, its so much killing and crying and killing again, AoT is so emotional haha, I love how daryl got closer to rick, they make a good zombie apocalypse team :D

Cyricist001: I actually have thought about that. But it would be impossible. First of all, Summoning animals can't summon themselves. A ninja with a contract has to do it, otherwise the naruto verse would be crawling with random summons just chilling and walking about, which would be just weird cos summons have their own world. So…How can Sakura summon Katsuyu to have her sent back to konoha? That would mean Katsuyu would have to do it herself. Tsunade can summon Katsuyu while Sakura is holding on ( Not even sure if that can happen) But Tsunade doesn't know she's missing yet. I don't think you can travel with your summon. In the war arc, Tsunade wanted to get to the battle area to help the kages fight, but couldn't get there. She had Katsuyu on the table nearby. Tsunade had to use this teleportation jutsu from Mei's men, which was dangerous and ripped her body apart cos it could only teleport objects, so she had to use her rebirth seal. She didn't use Katsuyu to get there so I think maybe it's impossible. I will, however, use her summon to help her communicate with Tsunade, since She can also summon the slug, the slug can just tell her what happened to Sakura, they will sort something out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: All or Nothing

The air was cold as we made our way to the running titan. My hair swept wildly around, the sun kissed sky was darkening with each jump we made using the gear. I could hear the gas escaping from my back, making me fly faster. How much gas did I have? It didn't matter. Falling was not my fear. I could easily catch myself and take to the trees. I stored chakra in my fists. If this giant thing could regenerate, I wouldn't be able to take it down simply by punching it. However, I could knock it down to get to its neck. It was the only thing I could think of to make it remove its hand from it, she was protecting it at all costs. We got close enough to it now. The titan lifted its hand to smack us away, I lowered myself to avoid it. She was fast, I was almost thrown off balance in midair. Petra and Oluo shot their wires into her face and pulled themselves towards it.

"Take this!" Petra shouted. They spun elegantly, shoving their blades into the titan's eyes. I was stunned at their skill. They were good. The female titan halted and put both her hands over her neck. She was blinded. Both her eyes were no longer a crystal clear blue, she had them closed as red blood oozed from them.

"Shit! Her damn hands are in the way!" Oluo snarled. I moved over her and shot my wires into her cheek. Pulling myself in, I used the velocity as a boost for my chakra enhanced blow. My fist connected with her cheek and with a crunching boom, she stumbled backwards and fell on her butt with her back to a tree. I cursed under my breath. Now her neck was being protected by her hands and a tree, this was harder than I thought.

"What the hell?!" Oluo swore as he stood on a nearby branch. He had his mouth wide open. "Hey! How did you do that?!" He shouted waving his sword wildly. Petra joined him in his confusion. I grinned at them.

"I have special fairy dust that can make my wish come true if I sprinkle it on myself, and I just happened to wish for super inhuman strength." They deadpanned.

"Are you for real?!" Oluo stated with his mouth hanging open. My smile withered. Perhaps this wasn't a good time for jokes.

"Sakura…please be serious, how did you do that?" Petra asked with wide eyes. I shifted nervously.

"I can explain later, but right now we need to open her neck before she regenerates!" I yelled, pointing at the cornered titan.

"I knew something was up with you…you're not off the hook girl! Expect to be questioned after this!" Oluo spoke out with a suspicious glare. I didn't care, because I wasn't going to stay after this. I had to leave. Not only was I starting to get dangerously attached, but even if I told them the truth, they would never believe me. I was positive I could survive outside the walls until I found a way to return home anyway. Still, I promised Petra…could I really leave just like that?

"Enough! It's healing! Let's finish it now!" Petra hollered. We turned to the titan, whos eyes were emitting steam.

"Crap, let's go!" We jumped off the branch and sped towards her body. I took out my handle and withdrew a blade.

"Make that bitch of a titan pay!" Oluos voice was loud with anger.

"Die here without honor titan!" Petra slashed beneath her arms, making gashes across them. We circled around her torso, cutting and slashing all around her body with magnificent speed. I twisted in the air and landed a slash across her shoulder. Her arm twitched.

"Shear off as much muscle around her shoulders! She won't be able to keep her arms up!" Petra instructed. We obeyed. She moved in to slash at her collarbone. Oluo and I followed afterwards, slashing at her under arms and shoulders. The titan's arms slowly fell to her sides.

"It worked!" I hollered happily, taking out a second blade. Now for her neck…I caught a glimpse of Eren's retreating form from the corner of my eye and shot a smile his way. He was looking back with a relieved grin. We were going to take it down once and for all.

"Shear off the muscle around her neck, we can strike its weakpoint, go!" Petra shouted, using her gear to fly around the titan. Oluo and I followed her, ready to cut. I felt a rush of happiness and adrenaline as we moved in for the kill. This was almost fun. It was better than training, and I was going to avenge the people this thing killed.

"Strike its neck no-" Oluo's voice cut off as he moved towards her face. It happened too fast. The titans eye suddenly opened as she moved her head quickly, opening her mouth and biting down on the annoying man. Blood gushed down her chin. I gasped, unable to believe what I was seeing.

"Noooo!" Petra screamed, tears forming in her eyes. Only one eye…She focused her healing on one eye only. I clenched my teeth. How could I not have noticed that as a medic?! The titan spit Oluo out, the upper half of his body landing on the ground and the lower half flying elsewhere. Petra lowered herself to the ground and sped away. She was escaping. I frowned angrily.

"H-how?! It can't possibly see!" She screamed, totally panicked now.

"Petra! Get out of here! I'll handle it!" I shouted to her. She stared blankly. Was she listening? The titan got up quickly and ran full speed towards the shocked girl. Oh no…"Petra get off the ground!" I screamed, trying to keep up with the titans long strides, she was too fast. My fist was green with chakra, ready for a blow. My eyes widened. I couldn't make it in time. "Petra, she's going to step on you! Get off the ground now!" My screams were pointless. Petra's screaming voice ended as a giant foot came crashing down on her, crushing her against a tree. Blood was splattered all over the wood. She was gone. I hollered in rage.

"You bastard!" I shot my wires into the back of her neck and flew to her, swords raised. I spun and slashed…my swords breaking in the process. I stared in shock. The back of her neck was covered in a blue crystal-like hard substance. She swapped at me, my body colliding her with her skinless hand caused me to fly back, my body was going to be sore after this. I caught myself just in time, stepping on the bark of a nearby tree, I used my chakra to jump up and spin, rising my leg over my head. I was going to kick her with all I had. Her blue eyes widened in surprise as connected my foot to her head. Her knees buckled and she went down. I wasn't done. I punched her back in my landing with such force, the ground shook. She convulsed under me, then with a piercing snarl, she rose and threw a large punch my way. I gasped and used my gear to fly up, only to be thrown off balance by the swishing air her punch caused. "Gyaa!" I let out a small scream as I flew and crashed against the floor. She was pissed. I picked myself up quickly and ran under her. She stomped wildly, randomly, in hopes of getting me as I hopped around. She snarled again as she kicked the air, making it knock me off my feet. I panted as I scrambled to my feet.

"This isn't working…she's too big." I mumbled to myself tiredly. I ran at full speed towards her left foot, she wasn't expecting that. I punched her calf, making her fall once again. The ground shook as she collided with the earth, now was my chance. I hopped on her back and ran towards her neck, swords ready to be used. I jumped, the air giving me a boost as I slashed at her weak point. Crystal formed again, breaking my second set of swords. I shuddered in confusion. "Again?!" Why? Why wasn't my sword going through? What the hell was this crystal? I clenched my fist as I angrily pounded on it. The titan shook, and with another snarl, picked herself up. I stumbled and hopped away, seeing the crystal disappear. So she could form some sort of shield…this was harder than expected. The titan distanced herself from me, arms raised in a combat position. I stood on a branch, eyeing her wearily.

"So you're taking me seriously now?" I asked out loud. She said nothing. I wiped sweat off my brow and shot my wires forward, pulling my body up into the sky. I moved around her neck to land a punch but stopped when I noticed she wasn't moving. "Huh?" My heart skipped a beat. It was a trap. Her head jerked violently against me, colliding with my body and sending me flying.

"Sakura!" Eren caught me in midair and we both toppled down to the ground rolling, his arms wrapped around me protectively. He was purposefully taking the damage for the fall. He jumped up and helped me to my feet as we rolled to a stop.

"Eren? You were supposed to be escaping! Where's Mike?" I looked around dizzily, there was no sign of the sniffing obsessed blonde.

"I saw Petra die…and then you were knocking around the female titan like a rag doll…I came as fast as I could, mike left without knowing I came." He put his hands on my shoulders with a bewildered look on his face. So he sneaked away from him.

"Eren go back, I will handle it!" I pleaded with the blue eyed boy. His chin scrunched up, tears silently fell down his cheeks. It made me want to hug him in comfort.

"I won't let anybody else die! I don't want you to die! I didn't turn and look what happened! I will take it down this time!" He squeezed my shoulders tightly and bore his eyes into mine. I stared in awe. "I won't let you die." He let go of my shoulders and ran to the titan.

"Wait! Eren!" I called out helplessly. I didn't want him to die either. Lightning fell to the ground as red light enveloped the sky. My hair flew wildly and I had to cover my face. The ground shook with each stomp I heard. Uncovering my eyes, I gasped at the sight before me. A male titan, with black long hair and toned skin ran towards the female titan with a mighty roar. He tackled her to the ground, making the earth vibrate. So Eren really could turn into a titan…I turned around, giving one last look at the fighting giants. "good luck." I whispered before running to my fallen team mates.

I saw Petra first. Her body was bent at a strange angle against the blood splattered tree the titan smashed her against. I slowly made my way to her. "Petra?" I whispered. My hands grabbed hold of her head gently and I pulled it back to look into her eyes. They were half opened, her mouth hung at a strange angle with blood dropping from it. I moved her head and realized, in anguish, that her neck was broken, along with her jaw. I bent down and pressed a hand to her back. Her spine was bent at an awkward angle. I sniffed in defeat. Pressing my hands to her lower back, I began healing. I knew it wouldn't work, but I had to try. I could feel her bones mending as I pumped chakra into them.

'There are sakura trees by where I live, we can go pick some another day, they will look lovely in your hair.' My hands shook with the memory of her voice.

'Just don't back out on me, you have no idea how much courage this is going to take.' I bit into my lip in an attempt to stop the awful feeling bubbling in my throat. I got up hopelessly. Petra was beyond repair. I couldn't help her. I turned away from the broken corpse and made my way to Oluo. Grabbing the upper half of his body by his arms, I dragged him towards his lower half. I could still try to put him back together. I bent to start the healing once I connected his body together. His face was almost serene, despite his death being horrible. I pressed my ear to his chest. No heartbeat. His skin felt cold as I pressed my hands to it. He was gone too. Just let him go…I thought. If I had gotten here sooner…I might have been able to heal him. The heart and brain stayed alive for a while upon death. That I had learned from Tsunade sama. Especially if the body is to be torn in half…as long as you're quick to get to them, you can save them…that's what she said. I punched the ground in anger. It was the titans fault.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry." I whispered to the dead man as I stood. It was time to leave. I hopped on a tree branch and stopped, frozen. How could I? I couldn't abandon Eren like this. I turned to the fight before me. Eren was on top of the female titan with broken arms, screaming in her face so loudly she turned it to the side. I could help Eren just before I left. I wasn't the type to leave others in their fights, I wanted to help, especially if it was Eren. I hopped from tree to tree and shot my wires towards Erens shoulder to latch on. I pulled myself to him. He turned his large head, onyx eyes widened at my appearance, standing on his shoulder. "Eren! Keep her this way! I'm going to summon something an-aaaah!" The female titan shoved her foot into Eren's stomach, throwing him off knocking me off balance. A giant hand grabbed me before I hit the floor. I was tightly engulfed by skin and for a moment I felt fear. He could squish me by accident. I wiggled around violently, causing him to unclench his hand. He was sitting, the female titan standing in front of him. He got up quickly and set me down on a high branch, pleading with his eyes for me to stay put. He returned to the female titan and charged. They were engaged in hand to hand combat once again, Eren violently pushed her down on her butt with a roar. She held up her arms as a defensive gesture and moved out of the way quickly as Eren pounded the ground.

"Eren!" I shouted. The female titan stood facing the male titan in an attack pose. Eren did the same, steam oozed out of his destroyed fists. Eren was not winning. Now was the time to summon, I had to kill the female titan and help Eren. I brought my finger in between my teeth and bit. I froze. A strange feeling bubbled inside me. My eyesight grew darker and my heartbeat quickened, my heart was vibrating. I gasped as I felt the explosion, red took over my vision. I fell backwards in slow motion. It was the strangest feeling. It was as if I was in a very lucid dream, I was floating. Almost as if I was dying. The colors around me were amazingly bright, and in the midst of my nausea, my spinning, dizzy feeling, I felt strangely aware, paralyzed, and dreamy.

Was I dreaming? My mind was slipping into the colors, they were growing brighter, bigger. There was greenery around me. My mind wasn't divided with my body anymore. I felt no numbness. I sat in a grassy area, it was nostalgic, with the memory of my gennin days in the training fields. I sat back calmly as I stared at Naruto arguing with Sasuke. Kakashi stood over them, a blank look on his face. Their fighting again…I thought. I smiled. It was a pleasant sight, seeing her team mates fight again. Sasuke shoved the blonde, making him fall on his back. I giggled.

"Stop it you guys." I stated. My voice was strangely distant, as if I were in a long tunnel.

They continued to fight, Naruto was roughly struggling with Sasuke now, they were tangled in each others arms. The sight was almost erotic, with Sasuke's shirt halfway up. I smiled, a small nosebleed forming. Sasuke threw a punch. Naruto's head jerked. Another punch. Blood graced the blonde's nose. I frowned.

"Stop it you guys." I repeated. My voice was even more distant. I grabbed my throat. Sasuke bit into Naruto's neck, my best friend screamed in pain.

"Stop it!" I yelled. No sound came out, I was mute. Sasuke pulled out a huge chunk of flesh, blood and pieces of shiny meat flew around Naruto.

"Stop it!" My mouth formed the silent words. More flesh was torn. Sasuke was eating my friends face. The sky turned a bloody red, crimson rain fell from the jet black clouds. Sasuke pulled out an eye.

"Stop it!" I shouted. My voice was gone, I couldn't talk. Kakashi stood watching with a blank expression. Why wasn't he doing anything?! I tried to get up as crimson water fell down my face. I couldn't, I was stuck. I could only watch as the raven haired boy ate my team mate.

Stop it!

Naruto's jaw fell to the red, wet grass.

Stop it!

His screams grew silent as his tongue was ripped out, his stomach being torn open by Sasuke's hands.

Stop it!

I clawed at my face in despair, chunks of my flesh fell, leaving bloody heaps of meat on the grass. I screamed.

My eyes shot open. I was disoriented, where was I? My vision was blurry but I could make out a huge body in front of me. Eren? That's right, I was fighting…with the female titan…and Eren…I sat up slowly, my body felt numb. It took a while for the loud ringing in my ears to cease and my vision to clear. I looked around dizzily. Eren's titan form was crouched near me, he was studying me with wide eyes. Why…I held out a hand to push him back and froze. He wasn't so big anymore, he was to my level, face to face with me. I examined my arm. It was skinless, with bones covering my knuckles and nails. I stood up hastily, nearly toppling over at the unatural height I was in. The female titan was to my level too, if not a bit shorter. I stood there in a daze. What happened to me? Was I…a titan? I opened my mouth to speak but couldn't. I couldn't talk…It was like I didn't know how. I clutched my throat with my skinless hand and felt around it. I could feel bits of skin and bone. I could tell my face had skin by caressing it lightly. I never wanted a mirror so much in my life. The female titan charged, sending a kick across my face. I stumbled, my jaw cracking. Eren latched on to my arm and pulled me out of the female titan's way. Steam bubbled up inside my mouth. I was regenerating…but, it didn't hurt in the least. I felt no pain. Eren roared and rushed at her, she dodged and took a fighting position once again. Eren circled her, putting himself between me and the enemy. I shakily stood completely upright, my pink hair rustling in the wind. How on earth did I turn into one of them? I was extremely perplexed. Eren charged again, and hit the tree behind the blonde titan with such force he crumpled to his knees, steam rising from his face. The blonde twirled with speed, hardening her foot into crystal, and slammed it against Eren's face, tearing his head off. My mouth flew open, my stomach tightened with worry. Was he…dead? The blonde titan crouched near the headless body. She held his shoulders steadily and opened her jaw. Eren was swaying in the air, his legs were stuck to the male titans neck. She was going to swallow him! She brought her mouth down, chomping on the flesh, Eren was gone. His titan body was dissolving now, soon there would be nothing but huge bones in its place. I snarled and hurled myself towards her while she was still crouching, bringing her down hard. I sat on top of her, grabbing her chin roughly and pressing hard on it, breaking part of her jaw. She brought her head up towards mine quickly, hitting her forehead with mine roughly, making me sway. I felt myself being pushed off by her foot. She was winning…I slowly sat up and watched as she picked herself up and started running away. I snarled loudly. She wasn't getting away with swallowing Eren!

"Eren!" I turned towards the user of the voice. Mikasa. The girl stared at me with wide eyes. Oh no…did she see me as a threat? I couldn't talk, I had no idea how to explain to her. Well that could wait, I had other things to do. I got up quickly and ran after the blonde titan as fast as my legs could carry me. For now, I had to get Eren back. I could see Mikasa flying past me towards the female titan, angrily cursing at her to give the boy back. Good, at least she saw who took him. It would be hell if the girl started coming after me thinking I had Eren. I ran faster, determined to catch up to the titan. My chakra felt strange somehow, it was difficult to manipulate. It was hard for me to boost my speed with it.

Mikasa twirled in the air, slashing all around the titans back. The large blonde slapped at the dark haired girl. She caught herself and used the gear to fly around the titans legs, slashing at her calves. She growled and kicked at the air hard, sending Mikasa flying away. It was the same trick she used on me. She used the impact her size had on the wind, it was a smart move. I kept running. I was close enough to grab hold of her hair now, and I was going to seize my chance. Stretching my arm, I yanked at her locks, only for her to elbow me hard. She kicked under my feet, making me fall and sending Mikasa flying yet again. She turned and continued running.

"Mikasa!" my eyes widened in surprise at the sight of Levi tackling the girl in the air. She was already trying to chase the titan again, the girl wouldn't quit. Levi stared up at me.

"Well…I shouldn't be surprised." He muttered. Mikasa glared at me.

"It's that girl, Sakura right?" She asked. I tensed.

"Pink hair isn't exactly common, she's the only one that it can be, the question is, is she friend or foe." Levi murmured softly. I wished so badly I could talk.

"She's not attacking us now…Wait, Eren is in that blonde titan! We have to rescue him!" Mikasa responded, still, she eyed me suspiciously. I frowned and stared after the titans retreating form. While they were busy talking, she was getting away. I roared and sprung up on my feet to chase her. The ground shook with each step I took.

"Let's go!" Levi shouted at the girl. They flew in front of me. At least they weren't trying to cut me open, I was glad for now. The blonde lifted her hand over her neck in a defensive gesture as Mikasa lowered herself to the ground. Levi hovered above her, on the right side of my face. Was Mikasa luring her attention? It seemed so, Levi had a clear shot, if it wasn't for her hand getting in the way. The blonde titan continued running. Was she aware of Levi behind her? It looked as if she was focusing her attention on stepping on Mikasa. Their plan was working…Time stood at a standstill as the titan turned swiftly, sending a punch towards Levi, completely taking me by surprise. Reflex took over and I grabbed her fist with my hand and kept it there, using some chakra to crush it. Levi spun wildly and cut randomly along the titans arm, making his way up her head. Blood gushed from her wounds. I couldn't believe it…Levi was amazing! His speed and skill took both us titans by surprise. I was completely awe struck by the Sasuke clones actions. Levi jumped and stabbed her eye, leaving her blind yet again. She moved to slap him away but I stopped her hand with my own, completely immobilizing her. Levi moved fast, cutting all around her body using the gear to his advantage. She fell on her butt, pressing her back against a tree to block access to her neck.

"Hey! Lift her head up!" I glanced at Levi. He waited impatiently for me to obey. I crouched and grabbed hold of her hair, pulling at it to move her head upwards. Levi moved down to slash at her arms furiously. Why was he doing that? Eren was in her mouth…It dawned on me that it was Levi's way of getting payback. He couldn't get at her neck as long as she hardened it into crystal. Still, he could just have me rip her head off, but probably decided against it. Eren was in there and he could get hurt in the process. Blood gushed from her arms as they slid off her neck limply. Wires shot towards the titan's neck. Mikasa moved towards her angrily.

"Stop! Don't!" Levi shouted, I gasped silently as the blondes hand shot up to grab the dark haired girl. She was going to be crushed. Levi pushed Mikasa out of the way with his body and stood awkwardly on the titan's hand. His face scrunched up, as if he were in pain.

I grabbed the skinless hand before she could throw Levi off and twisted. Didn't I brake it before? She was healing too fast. Levi seized the opportunity to jump and slash at her mouth. Her jaw fell, Eren slid out to her tongue, covered in a yellow slime. It was gross.

"Eren!" Mikasa yelled happily. I watched as Levi swooped in and grabbed hold of him. He shot his wires into my shoulder and hopped on it with Eren in tow.

"Is he…" Mikasa spoke from a nearby branch.

"He's fine! But filthy…forget about it, we'll retreat! Don't lose sight of our core objective! Is it more important to get what you want? Isn't he an important friend?" Levi said loudly, dropping the unconscious boy on my shoulder. I stood still, afraid to move lest they fall.

"No I…But they were your friends too right? She killed them…"

Levi's face grew dark. "That doesn't matter now, it happened, there's nothing to be done about it, come, I'm almost out of gas, we'll have to have her take us back to the others." He nodded at me, holding Eren down with one arm while sitting, he winced in pain. Did he get hurt somehow? Mikasa sighed heavily and hopped next to Eren's sleeping form, sitting beside him.

"Alright." She replied. Levi turned to me.

"Go back the way we came from, I'll get you out when we reach the horses, you have a lot of explaining to do." I stared towards the empty path longingly. I could run, escape, never look back. Yet this wasn't a choice of need anymore, it was one of morality. Was it okay to leave them stranded here? No… I had to get them to safety, especially Eren. I started running at a calm pace, my footsteps causing small shakes within the ground. Levi clenched his leg, biting into his lower lip harshly.

"I'm sorry." Mikasa muttered apologetically. Levi slumped indifferently.

"It's nothing, I sprang my leg, it's not broken." He spoke bluntly. My heart quickened. I had to heal him once we got back. It would make me seem less like a lying bad guy, and I had to owe it to him for saving Eren.

"She's crying." Mikasa spoke, looking back at the titan. I turned too. Tears were falling down her cheeks silently. I ran faster, thinking of what was to come.

Cyricist001: Well I did some research and it seems you are right. Sasuke did that too to escape an attack during a fight. Hmm, not sure why Tsunade never thought to do that, I mean, she had so many parts where she could of done it, especially after the Kage's fought Madara. They took their sweet time getting to the alliance battlefield, she could have used Katsuyu to transfer herself at least . That's probably just a mistake on kishi's part. But, since that would ruin this whole fic, im going to assume Sakura doesn't know about that, or that Katsuyu is different. I'm sure she can do reverse summoning but I haven't seen Tsunade or Sakura do it yet, I'm not even sure if Sakura has ever been to the slug forest, kishi should seriously stop slacking off on her development. I like too see that summons are from a different world rather than another place in the villages world because I don't like the idea that it doesn't make sense that summons aren't roaming around if that's the case. Maybe it's just for the three sannin summons, but idk, I know all summons have their own place. I think that fact is a plot hole alltogether.

Fufu15: I know I think Erwin made a huge mistake in using Eren as bait to get the female titan. It was all his fault . He made the people around Eren be in danger too, since they were trying to protect him, I think Levi wouldn't go through with it if he knew it was his team that would be paying the price.

Strangdude12: On a dumb titan? yes. on an intelligent titan? No. I'm keeping the fic as realistic as possible, one of the reasons I like AoT so much is cos the characters don't just get up like nothing happened after they are blasted by something.

Valkyrie Post: Sorry for the wait :p

Mst88: I was thinking of putting some onesidedness in them but idk, I'll see. Yes Erwin is hot but heartless when it comes to sacrificing his people lol.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Test

I've been running for a while now. Levi had me stop by the spot where his team's corpses lay, only to find them missing.

"Erwin must have collected their bodies, keep going." The dark haired man ordered. My eyes lingered on the blood splattered tree before heading towards the path we came from. How could Levi speak so calmly about his squads dead bodies so casually. Did he care? It was so hard to read him, his face never betrayed his emotions. However, just very briefly, I could see a flicker of anger. His way of grieving was through wrath, much like Sasuke. I hated the similarities between the two.

"What's going to happen to Eren?" Mikasa broke the silence, save for the sound of my feet stomping on the ground.

Levi sighed. "I don't know, but worrying about it isn't going to solve anything."

Mikasa sulked, caressing Eren's back sensually. "What about her?" She glanced at me quickly. Levi didn't say anything. His silence was killing me. What was going to happen to me indeed…I was painfully nervous. Still, it was just as Levi said, the more I worried the more stressed I was going to be. Worrying wasn't going to solve my problem, for now, I just had to keep going. The forest was a blur the faster I ran, my pink locks flew wildly around my head. I should tell them the truth. I wasn't going to get anywhere by lying. If anything, it would make things worse. As hard as it would be to believe, I hoped they could understand. I knew Hanji for sure wasn't going to hesitate to buy my wild story, knowing how eccentric she was.

"We're almost there, slow down." Levi instructed. I ceased my running and took to a slow jog. My eyes scanned the floor. Strange…there weren't any horse's foot prints on the dirt. Where were they? A wave of uneasiness bubbled in the lower pit of my stomach. It was ominous that Levi was taking this so lightly. I just turned into a giant skinless titan and he hops on my shoulder to use me as a human horse? I was expecting him to attack, or at least hurl accusing insults my way. The way he was behaving was not a normal response, it was as if he was expecting me to turn. Something was up. I could see daylight at the other side of the path, we were near the end of the forest. I stopped jogging and took long strides, the light of the afternoon sun becoming clearer, the shadows of the forest diminishing. My nervousness grew with each step. Levi was going to get me out, but how exactly? Considering the fact that we were targeting the back of the female titan's neck, her real body was probably in there, she had her hands covering that spot. So…my real body was at the back of my neck as well. I pressed a large hand under my hair gently. I couldn't feel it at all. I was completely disconnected to it. Was Levi just going to slash open my neck? He could seriously cut me in the process, there's no telling how far in my body is.

"Alright, Mikasa, let's get off here." Levi took Eren by the waist and used the remaining gas he had left to hop down. Mikasa followed. I took small steps, careful not to step too close to them as they walked to the side of the path. What was he doing? Wasn't he going to get me out? An explosion startled me, I nearly jumped out of my skin. Wires shot towards me, stabbing through my body from different angles. I didn't even have time to react as someone shouted something incoherent. A huge spike filled net was thrown over me. My knees buckled, causing me to fall and land on them. What was going on?! Once the smoke cleared I could see Erwin and Hanji, along with all the other members of the survey corpse scattered around me, swords in each hand. So it was a trap…Levi purposely led me here to capture me. I felt betrayed. I strained against the wires that bound me. I was in a kneeling position so my face was pretty close to the head commander, he stared seriously, watching me struggle with my bindings. It didn't hurt, but I didn't want to be kneeling at such an awkward angle. It was disgraceful. Levi walked up to the handsome blonde, eyeing me wearily.

"Well you were right, she's a titan shifter, who would have known." He patted Erwin on the shoulder once before walking next to hanji, who was spreading her arms over her head in glory.

"Wait, that's what we were waiting here for? To capture another titan?" Jean asked quizzically. He was scratching his head, eyeing me closely, then gasped in surprise. "Hey! That face…It's that pink haired girl!" Armin tensed next to him, his mouth agape.

"This wasn't merely a mission to use Eren as bait for the spy that infiltrated the walls five years ago, this was also a test for Sakura." Erwin spoke eloquently. He stepped closer to me.

"Wait!...Hold on…She's a Titan too?" Jean's mouth hung open, he clutched his hair and threw his head back. "Ahhhh! Everyone is a freakin titan!" He stared at the people around him suspiciously, as if waiting for someone to miraculously turn into one.

"What is the meaning of this? Why not just confront her about it when you had the chance?" Mikasa asked. She was standing next to Eren, towering over him like an overprotective hawk.

"Because I wasn't sure, I was already suspicious of her when she told the story of her village being breached by titans, and, coincidentally, she was the only survivor." He smiled warmly at me. "Not only is it impossible to survive outside the walls with no defense mechanism to fend off the titans, but she was acting clueless as to what a titan was, and she didn't ask even once if we would be kind enough to return to her village in hopes of finding survivors." My eyes widened with each word Erwin said. Stupid! I was so stupid! How could I have been so careless.

"I didn't really think about that…"Armin whispered slowly.

"Not only that, it was too inconvenient for her suddenly showing up after my suspicion of a spy arose, I kept wondering if she was somehow tied with the spy, I had to test her loyalty, In order for someone to survive without the walls or the 3D maneuver gear, they have to be a titan shifter." Erwin paused to study my eyes. He was only half right, but man, he was smart.

"So I asked myself, what would a titan shifter be doing infiltrating the walls with a fake story about a breached village? Maybe it's not fake, perhaps her village has its own set of defense structure, which I would very much like to hear about, the question is, is the titan shifter from the same village the spy is from? Only this mission could determine that, If she was in fact tied with the spy, she would follow her back, and let her kidnap Eren, since that would be her goal in infiltrating the walls, only this mission could determine if we could trust her, if she wasn't from the same village as the spy, if she wasn't a spy at all." I was dumbfounded. This sounded like the plot of a detective novel.

"So? What now, she fought the titan to win back Eren, Even helped bring us back…" Levi trailed off. Erwin smiled at him.

"Just the fact that she's here tells me she isn't a spy, she would have been long gone by now, the only problem now is why she kept the knowledge that she is a titan shifter from us." Erwin mused to himself. People were starting to lose the desire to attack, they lowered their swords quietly, giving me questioning glances.

"Soooo….We're keeping her right? I mean, one does not simply kill a titan with pink hair!" Hanji exclaimed loudly. I mentally deadpanned. The only person who seemed to be on my side and she was crazy…

"We have to hear her side of the story, Levi, cut her out." Erwin instructed him. Levi took out a sword from his gear and used his wires to latch on to my shoulder. I panicked, he was just going to slice my neck like that? My arms tried to lift instinctively but failed, I was completely trapped. I could feel the Sasuke clone walking around my back, his boots were light as he stepped directly under my neck region. I shut my eyes and braced myself. It was quick, I didn't even feel the slice, but a sharp pain suddenly erupted on my back, on my real body. I could feel the breath and mind of my giant body cease as I felt hands wrap around the waist of my smaller one, and lift me. The sudden blast of cold air startled me and I flinched. My body was hot, steam was everywhere. What was happening? I felt incredibly disoriented and cold. Arms wrapped themselves around my torso and lifted me up into a sitting position. I glanced at the person grabbing me. Levi averted his eyes and fumbled around the top of his uniform, a bit of blood was smeared on his face but he didn't seem to care, despite being a clean freak. I shivered as he took off his green sleeveless hoody and pulled it over my head. What was he doing that for? I peeked down my body and realized, with complete embarrassment, that my clothes were torn, my gear was covered in an acidic substance and my pants were halfway dissolved, I had nothing but ripped bindings on my chest. I pulled on the hoodie furiously, not wanting him to see. He took the hint and looked away until I was covered in the Sasuke clones uniform. What on earth happened to mine? I had that and my jacket on, not to mention my white collar shirt. Just how hot was it in there that my clothes had to melt, this was embarrassing, having to wear something of the clean freak, of all people.

"I'm going to bring you down now." He stated calmly.

"I can bring myself down." I stated flatly, and hopped down the body that I was no longer connected to. He followed, using his gear to hop down carefully, trying hard not to put so much weight on his leg. Stumbled forward slowly, still feeling quite nauseous. Erwin stepped in front of me.

"You can explain once we get back to headquarters, we shouldn't linger here anymore than we already did, can you walk?" he grabbed my arm gently and lifted my chin up to look me in the eyes.

"I-I think so, I feel a bit dizzy, I'm sorry, I don't know how this happened." I commented lowly. I was still feeling hot, and the cold air wasn't helping.

"I see, you can stay with Eren on the cart then, and save that for later." I glanced at the sleeping boy laying on said cart. I nodded and made my way there, ignoring the whispers that were skyrocketing around me, and took a final glance at the titan I was in. Green eyes were turning grey as she dissolved, her vibrant pink hair drooped lifelessly. Hanji was wailing at Levi that he got me out too fast, she wanted to try a quick experiment first. He ignored her and exchanged a few words to a blonde man, who was clearly upset. I hopped on the cart and sat next to a cover wrapped Eren. I winced in pain as my hand reached out to his forehead. The damned Sasuke clone had accidentally cut my back while getting me out, and it hurt when I moved my arms.

"Can't do anything that doesn't involve pissing me off…" I muttered tiredly. Now I had to heal both of us.

Eren was hot too, I pumped some chakra into him, hoping to soothe any injuries he might have gotten. His face was serene, as if he was in peace. I was glad he was okay at least.

"Let's go! Stay together and in formation!" Erwin's voice made me look around. Everyone was seated on a horse, Connie and Jean led the horses that pulled the cart. Christa and Sasha led the horses that pulled another cart full of wrapped dead bodies. My stomach churned at the sight of them, somewhere in that pile was Petra and Oluo. We sped forward, horses hooves slammed against the floor as they ran. I stared at Levi's back thoughtfully. How was I supposed to explain why I was a titan if I didn't even know myself? I was in a bind. I know I wasn't a titan when I was in konoha, I didn't get huge when I summoned Katsuyu. I gasped. Did this mean I couldn't summon Katsuyu anymore? The only way I could summon was by drawing blood, the only way I could turn was also by drawing blood. It was a win-lose situation. I shook my head. That didn't matter now, I had plenty of time to worry about that later. I had to figure out how I turned…I racked my brain for any ideas. Something must have happened to me when I got here. Something…Let's see….I woke up in the forest. Then the doctor…I gasped. The syringe! He injected me with something that appeared to be medicine. I clutched at my arm where the injection took place. That must be it, that crazy old man turned me. Humanities last hope. It made sense now. I stroked Eren's forehead. So his father….was responsible for his transformation too. It was an odd coincidence. I just had to bumb into this boys strange father. I suppose now I would have to tell them about him. I sighed and stared at the forest behind us.

"What was the whole point of waiting for her if Erwin wasn't sure if she would come?" Jean asked Connie. The small boy gave a snort.

"I don't know what Erwin is thinking, but my opinion is he knew she wasn't going to be a traitor, as for the wires…well, there's always the chance he could be wrong, and she's not just going to keep still if we're gonna cut her out." He glanced at me quickly before adding, "I think its better, we have another weapon that can save us, we try so hard only to loose and die, but now we have two titans that can help us win."

Jean muttered something incoherent and I shut my eyes thoughtfully. The afternoon sun felt good on my face, giving a relaxed feeling full of tranquility. It was over…we lost so many people. I looked around wearily. There were hardly any of us left… It was depressing. I shoved Eren aside gently and lay down next to him, bringing my arms inside Levi's hoody like a turtle. The heat was leaving my body and I was getting cold now. I curled and shut my eyes. I could take a nap until we got to the walls, i could really use one. The sound of the wind and running horses kind of acted as a melody. I found myself slipping into sleep slowly, my cold face no longer had a frown, but relaxed as minutes passed. No one really talked, and I was grateful for the silence. I kept on slipping into a half-awake sleep. I was distinctly aware of the sounds around me while vividly trapped in hypnogogic images of running through the forest. It felt good, like being in a massage chair. I could hear voices around me, very low and far away…I forced my eyes to open slightly, wishing the images away. If I was going to dream, I didn't want to see my crush eating my friend while my face fell off. Couldn't I just sleep peacefully? Without dreaming? I shut my eyes again in an attempt to recreate the state I was in earlier, until I felt the ground shake slightly. i shook it off and turned to my side, only for the shaking to continue. Frowning angrily I sat up to see what was disturbing my quiet time and gasped at the sight before me. There was a titan chasing one of the survey corps members a few feet behind us. I screamed and pointed, startling everyone into looking back.

"What the…there's a titan!" someone shouted hysterically. Levi cursed under his breath.

"I told that idiot to not go back for his comrades…" He muttered bluntly. I stared at the giant human-like thing running at full speed towards us. Its face was so human…it was creepy.

"What are we gonna do?!" Christa asked the corporal loudly. He didn't respond, he clutched his leg hopelessly. Was he too injured to fight?

"We keep moving." Erwin stated, he didn't turn around to face us, but I could tell he was grim.

"No way! It's getting closer! What is that idiot doing?!He should go the other way!" Jean shouted. The man that was being chased was getting closer, and he was bringing the titan with him. He was holding two bodies on his horse, so he went back for them…what a thoughtful but stupid thing to do…

"I could kill it, captain!" Mikasa offered loudly, positioning herself to launch her body into the air.

"No! I won't have you die like the others, just trust in your captain, we will get to the walls before it can get us." Levi spoke harshly. She bit her lip nervously. The man screamed as a body accidentally fell off his horse but he made no move to go back to it, he kept going until he reached us.

"Captain, I'm sorry!" He shouted in despair. Levi glared at him menacingly before brushing his apology off.

"Hey! It's close enough to get us!" Someone shouted. I stared at the titan that loomed over us, its mouth was twisted upward in an awkward smile, it was beyond creepy. Levi's face grew dark and unreadable.

"Drop the dead bodies, it might be attracted to them instead." He stated darkly. I gasped.

"A-are you sure? They're our fallen comrades…" Christa muttered disbelievingly. I couldn't believe it myself, what the hell was he saying?!

"Do it…" He instructed without emotion. He gripped the horse's reins hard.

"All right, you heard him! Drop some of the bodies!" Ymir shouted at the person next to her. They pushed some of the wrapped corpses off the cart.

"Stop! No!" I shouted. Petra was amongst them! The corpse rolled off the cart and into the ground, only to be stepped on. The titan ignored it and continued running. They pushed off many corpses at once, each of them rolling violently. I caught a glimpse of Petra's face as the titans foot came crashing down on her. I couldn't take it. I buried my face in my hands, biting back tears.

"It's not working!" Ymir yelled. Levi didn't turn, he clenched his teeth angrily. I fumbled around my pouch wildly. I had a bunch of kunais and shuriken, but I was sure I had a paper bomb somewhere in a scroll. I gripped a red one and opened it, searching wildly. It was attached inside. Ripping it off, I attached it to the handle of a kunai and aimed at the blasted giant. I threw the weapon swiftly, getting its heel. It blew up, making the thing stumble. Everyone eyed the titan in awe. Did it work? I studied it carefully and saw that the titan wasn't running anymore, it was awkwardly crawling on all threes like a spider.

"It's still coming!" Ymir stated. I frowned. I had to slash its neck. I got up quickly and fumbled with Eren's gear, grabbing his handle and attaching a sword to it. I ripped the wire attached to the handle. My gear was totally useless as it was half dissolved.

"What are you doing?! Get down now!" Levi shouted angrily. His eyes shot daggers. I gave him a sideways glance, before hopping high into the air. I had to do this, it was the only way. Mike stared up at my lithe form as I brought my fist down on the titans head hard. The ground shook as he collapsed, causing a massive wave of air to swish across me, my arm shook with the impact. He was massive, but the height made it easier to make him crumple to the floor. I fell and landed perfectly on its back, gripping my sword tightly. I ran at full speed across his body, making my way to it's neck, I had to do it quick before it regenerated. I sliced the skin swiftly, cutting out as much of the meat as I could. Steam hit my face as it convulsed and lay limp. I did it…it was dead. I stared ahead at the retreating forms of the horses. They didn't stop, they kept going, yet one horse turned swiftly around, despite the protests of the people around him. Levi…

He had an expression that was a mixture of emotions as he came to retrieve me. Anger, confusion, surprise and…admiration? It was hard to tell. His horse skidded to a halt as I hopped off the titan. He stared blankly at me as his hand shot out to grab my arm and pull me up.

"Sorry." I apologized lowly. I sat behind him, grabbing on to his waist awkwardly, almost shyly. Why was I acting like this now? I hated the Sasuke clone…

"When I tell you to stay put, you stay put." He stated calmly before steering the horse into a run. I gulped as we headed towards the group, his body blocked the air so I had no trouble keeping my eyes wide open, except he was in the way of my sight. I gripped his waist tightly, trying hard not to wrap myself around it into a hug. I would rather suffer a stiff spine than do that…

We made it just in time, everyone cheered for me.

"Holy crap Sakura! That was amazing! Those were your titan powers right?!" Hanji shouted excitedly. Everyone joined in, exclaiming how strong I was. I felt a rush of pride as I was being complemented. They thought it was part of being a titan shifter…but I still felt happy being viewed as the strong one for once. It was what I dreamed of all my life.

"That was surprising… if you could warn us before you go off to smash titans that would be great." Jean said sarcastically. He had a grin plastered on his face.

"That was a shock…" Connie agreed smiling. Levi grunted in front of me, I could feel his stomach tense as he took a deep breath. I pouted while frowning. My hands had accidentally snuck onto his belly in an attempt to slouch, and I could feel the flat, well toned flesh against the fabric of his thin shirt. My thighs brushed against his hips with each stride the horse took. I pretended not to notice, staring at the scenery like it was the most important view in the world. I liked those trees…they were some very nice trees…

"Shut up…" Levi spoke, annoyed with the commotion.

"Aww c'mon Levi! You were amazed too! Admit it!" Hanji said laughing. Erwin glanced at us quickly, a sly smile escaping his lips.

"Hn." He responded, not that it was a word. It was something Sasuke would always say. It made me want to facepalm myself. I had to stop thinking about the boy that was consumed in hatred.

I turned sideways slightly to take a peek in front of us. The walls were in sight now.

"We're almost there." Levi said calmly to me. I peered up at him thoughtfully.

"Are you angry?" I asked. He glanced back at me, a small frown was plastered on his face.

"Don't be absurd, why would I be angry." He sighed. I see…So Levi was always like this. People like him were hard to get used to…he was so inexpressive an unapproachable.

"You didn't have to throw all those bodies, Petra was there…" I murmured. He didn't respond. "Oh…Petra was planning on telling you something, It was important…" A rush of sadness swept over me. This was one of the most depressing things I have experienced, confessing a dead girls love to the man I was holding onto.

"You can save that for when we get back, I'm too tired to take any news now." He cut me off. I stared at his wings deep in thought, the logo of the survey corpse had a certain beauty to it. I understood, I was tired too…

We got off our horses once we got to the gate, My butt was sore as I hopped off quickly, relieved that I no longer had to hold on to the Stoic man. Levi walked past me towards the man that was being chased earlier, and handed him a piece of cloth with the scouting legion symbol on it. "This was you're friends, I took it before we left, you see…he wasn't forgotten." The man took it with shaky hands and sobbed into it. I stared, feeling sorry for him. He was only trying to retrieve his friends dead bodies…The gates opened and I scurried into the cart that held Eren. The others led the horses inside the walls slowly, looking down with shame, full of defeat. I didn't really get it…they should look grateful that they made it out alive…so why… I felt Eren stir under my hand and I brushed the covers off of him gently. His ocean blue eyes opened wide at the sight of me and he sat up quickly, looking around wildly.

"Where are we?!" He asked loudly, the look on his face told me he was confused and disoriented, I knew the feeling.

"Back in the walls, we didn't get to capture the female titan….but we got you back at least." I bit my bottom lip anxiously. If Levi wasn't there…Mikasa and I would have killed her. I wanted to, Mikasa wanted to…so why in the hell didn't he want to? He was the one who suffered the loss of his team mates, having known them the longest. Did he even care? It made me angry to see him so calm and relaxed when that murderous bastard was out there, having gotten away with killing our people…what was going through Levi's head? We were once again surrounded by the townspeople, they wore angry faces, shouting insults at us.

"Bastards! You brought death among our sons and daughters!"

"Are taxes are paying for your useless training!"

"All you do is fail! How many died this time?!"

Eren clenched his fists and was prepared to shout back, but decided against it, eyeing two small children gazing at us with admiration. We continued onward, ignoring the insults and dirt looks being shot our way. It was getting too noisy. Dumb people…didn't they see how much we lost too? It was so unfair… I figured this was why everyone got so quiet and avoided eye contact. They were used to this.

"I remember now…I lost to the titan didn't I?" Eren muttered darkly, hanging his head down. I rubbed his back encouragingly.

"Yes, she had you for a while but corporal Levi saved you…" I trailed off. He bore his blue hues into my green ones.

"Sakura, you're a titan too." It was more of a statement than a question. I half smiled and nodded.

"Yeah…I didn't even know…" We stared ahead for a while in silence. How would Eren react when I told him about his dad? That he injected some strange fluid in me that made me into a titan…There was really no easy way to say it. I just wanted to make it quick. I noticed an old man making his way to Levi with a paper in hand. He looked at the younger male excitedly.

"H-hello! Are you captain Levi? Where's Petra? Um, she's told me so much about you, you see I'm her father, Petra sent me this letter." He lifted the sheet towards Levi's face. "Petra had me read it before she went off on the expedition, She told me she plans on devoting herself to you, hehe, I think she's too young to marry…" My breath hitched in my throat. Did Levi get it? His expression was dark, as if he was fighting to keep a straight face. How could he tell this man his daughter was dead? I stared as Levi ignored the old man and walked past him, leaving the dead girls father bewildered and standing alone behind us, clutching the paper softly. I glanced at Eren who for the most part, just had an empty look on his face. I stared ahead, thinking about how he was going to take my story. I silently prayed he would stand up for me like the first time we met as we made our way past the crowd and into the open fields of the scouting legion headquarters.

Eren and I were helped off the cart by Mikasa and Armin once we were completely by the survey corps building.

"I told you we would meet again." Armin smiled warmly at us. Eren only looked past him with a dead expression.

"Yeah…" He murmured. Erwin stepped in front of me and bent to my level.

"Thank you for saving us back there, I knew I could count on you, do you want to rest before we negotiate?" I stared at his blue orbs for a while, then shook my head slowly.

"You're welcome, no…I would rather just get this over with." I replied quickly and looked around at the people scattering to put the horses away. They kept stealing glances at me. I was sure they wanted to hear my side of the story as well. These people, they took me in so easily, it was only fair I gave something in return. "I don't mind it if they listen, I want them to listen, I'll be waiting over there." I pointed to the empty bench that used to be team Levi's eating area. I felt hollow just staring at it.

"I see…I'll gather everyone shortly." He responded curtly before walking towards Hanji and Levi. I slowly made my way towards the bench and sat down robotically, pulling the hood of the borrowed hoodie over my head. I stared over the land, musing to myself. It was funny really, sitting here hating my life when my friends were probably already engaged in war. I wanted nothing more than to see how they were doing…I wanted to return to that incident in suna, drunk out of my mind. I have a dry laugh, positive that I looked odd to people, but I didn't care. I needed humor at this time, laughter was the best medicine for sad situations. I put my head down on the table and thought about how I was going to start. I should probably start from where I was from, and how I got sucked in here. It was going to sound so ludicrous…but I had to be strong. I lay there for several minutes until I felt a hand on my back, caressing it gently. I rose quickly, making Armin jump back nervously in surprise.

"Oh! I um…thought you were asleep." He shifted around shyly, blushing at the prospect of having been caught massaging my back in my sleep, if that was what he was doing.

"Its fine, no need to be so nervous." I drawled, studying his face. He averted his eyes and pulled his hands behind his back.

"May I sit?" He asked. I nodded.

"Please do." He quickly scurried towards the other end of the table and sat down, gazing into my eyes carefully.

"I'm glad you're okay." He spoke calmly, but I could tell he was trying not to stutter. He was like a male version of Hinata. It made me smile.

"Thank you, so am I." I gave him a grin, which caused his face to redden.

"I wanted to tell you, don't mind Mikasa…she just worries about Eren too much." He fumbled with his thumbs nervously. "And…I guess she doesn't like it that you spend more time with Eren than she does, but she will accept you over time, she just has to get to know you better."

I stared at him for a while, thinking about the dark haired girl. So what if I spent more time with Eren? What was there to be jealous about? I wasn't trying to get her damn crush…I held in my annoyance and took a deep breath.

"What about you? Do you accept me?" My question was innocent but it seemed he took it to sound wrong, he almost fell back.

"Uhh well yeah! I mean, I always have! No not like that! I mean like, when we first met, oops that sounded wrong, I mean when I first saw you I wanted to be friends!" He blabbed quickly, totally flustered. I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"That's good to hear…" I took his hand in mine and gave it a firm shake. What was I doing? I wasn't here to make friends dammit…but Armin was so shy and gullible, I couldn't refuse him.

"Oh…that's a relief." He whispered slowly, squeezing my hand in return before letting go. Erwin suddenly sat down in front of me, almost shoving Armin aside. The small boy got up quickly and stood next to Mikasa and Eren, along with the others. There circled around me. I gulped as I caught Levi's eyes. He stood next to Hanji, waiting impatiently.

"We're here to hear what you have to say, I'm willing to forgive your lie if you say the absolute truth…" I fumbled with my hands nervously. I was acting like Armin now.

"Alright." I began slowly. Now was the time to explain. I looked around the faces staring down at me, waiting for my story. I sucked in some air and calmed myself.

"Go on." Erwin spoke soothingly. He looked awfully interested, he was almost leaning forward slightly. I swallowed.

"Well, I did lie, I'm sorry, but the truth is going to sound crazy to you all." I stared down at my hands and continued. "I come from this village called Konoha, it's a pretty place deep in the land of leaf, we do have a defense mechanism, but it's not to fight titans, because titans don't exist where I'm from, we are ninjas who fight other ninjas…okay…" I was losing my confidence with each stare I got. Oh god…they were going to send me to an asylum after this…"So…Anyway, I got a day off from my mentor, the leader of the village, and I decided to go train, erm…so I did just that. It's funny really, I got totally ambushed by an akatsuki member, this guy that can literally send parts of his body away, to avoid getting hit, and well, I fought him but knew I wasn't going to get him so I tried to trick him so I could run away, then he did this strange jutsu, probably with his blasted sharingan, it was a vortex or something that sucked me in." I was babbling quickly now. "I awoke in the forest, the one we just came from, so I came here from another place, far away from here, impossible to reach, it's basically like a parallel world." I paused as I heard Jean erupt into uncontrollable laughter, He guffawed wildly, tears stinging his eyes. I frowned.

"Really…what the hell are you on? What happens next? You got kidnapped by a talking horse and ended up here?" He held his stomach as he laughed. The others just stared at me dumbly.

"It's the truth!" I hissed. I knew I was going to be laughed at, but still, it felt awful.

"Hmm…I see…" Erwin said with a serious face.

"Sakura…you should be serious." Eren muttered. I turned to him with pleading eyes.

"But it's the truth!" I wailed. Hanji grinned. And pushed past Sasha and Connie.

"Fear not my child! I believe you! To think that happened to you, how awful!" She cried out. Levi's eyebrow twitched.

"Only the crazy understand the crazy." He muttered under his breath. I punched the table so hard the wood broke and one end of it flew up. Erwin sat up quickly, the others backed off. Jean finally stopped laughing.

"Call me crazy again and I will kill you." I glared at Levi with hatred. He stared wide eyed. "If you're not going to take me seriously then what's the point of talking? I'm done." I turned to leave but felt a hand wrap around my arm. I turned to see Erwin peering down at me.

"I'm taking you seriously, please continue." I stared at him carefully, then sighed and stood next to the shattered wooden table.

"Fine, next one to laugh will end up like the unfortunate hump of wood here." I glared at Jean in particular, who gulped and shrunk back. "What you just witnessed wasn't a power that came from titan abilities, I acquired them through training with my mentor, I can also heal, and am known as a good medic…" I stared at Erwin seriously. "When I awoke in the forest, there was a man there, he was tending to my wounds, he injected me with a yellow fluid in a syringe…" Eren gasped, eyes going wide in recognition and remembrance. "I didn't know what it was exactly, I assumed it was medicine, he was behaving rather strangely too, anyway, he told me about the walls, so I came here looking for shelter, until you attacked me." I paused, letting it sink in. Erwin frowned.

"A man was in the forest outside the walls?" He asked quizzically, his expression held shock. I nodded.

"Yes, I asked for his name and he said to call him by Dr. Yeager." I felt pain erupt on my shoulders as Eren practically latched himself onto me, shaking me violently.

"You saw my dad?! Where the hell did he go! Do you remember?!" I winced and shook my head.

"Ow! You're hurting me! No I don't, sorry! I tried to follow him but he left." Eren shook in confusion. He was muttering curse words under his breath.

"What the hell is that bastard doing….running around the woods playing nurse…"He spat. He was pulled back violently by the scruff of his collar by Levi.

"Don't force your grip on a girl brat." He drawled. I blinked at the act, meeting Levi's eye casually.

"S-sorry!" Eren stated, clutching his neck. Erwin frowned, deep in thought. No doubt thinking how an old man could be surviving on his own out there.

"Eren, your dad injected you with that fluid too didn't he?" I asked him. He nodded, clenching his fists.

"When I was younger, I had a cold…He took me to the basement and told me to lay on the floor while he got out a needle, it didn't seem right so I fought back, it didn't stop him from injecting me, he just told me to stay calm and that I would be cured." His eyes grew glassy as he remembered his past silently.

"Why would he do that? What is the purpose in injecting two people." Mikasa muttered, making everyone around me whisper perplexingly.

"Hmm, how the hell did we get from ninjas to family drama…" Jean muttered while pouting.

"That part must be true, since Eren is a witness to his own experience…" Hanji exclaimed.

"The rest is true too!" I yelled, waving my arms wildly. Levi cut me off.

"Prove it, you say you can heal, so do it, heal someone." He stated bluntly. I frowned in determination.

"Fine, I will!" I stepped in front of Erwin and reached out to him, folding his sleeve up. holding my hands above his arm, I noticed earlier a bruise had formed, when he pulled at his jacket to rub it, he must have gotten hurt in the forest, it would be easy to heal. I concentrated while everyone got close, curiosity taking over. My hands gave a green glow as I pumped chakra into the bruise, soothing the pain. Erwin gasped, I could tell he was feeling it being healed. Everyone around me ood and aahd. Once I was done, Erwin examined the bruise.

"It's gone, just how far do your medical abilities go? Can you only heal bruises?" I shook my head.

"No, I can mend broken bones and help and reattach a lost limb, and even extract poisons from the body, not to mention help someone regenerate, as long as the person is still alive."

"Impressive." Levi stated. He was complementing me. I grinned like a fool inside, it felt good to be visible in front of the Sasuke clone. I always wanted Sasuke to look at me the way Levi was right now, it made my stomach feel funny.

"Thank you." I whispered towards him.

"Hey! She's a major asset if she could do that!" Connie yelled. "It's just what we need!"

"Indeed it is, how do you do it Sakura! Let me experiment on you!" Hanji exclaimed loudly. I deadpanned.

"N-no way…" I muttered while shivering. "It's called chakra, everyone from my village has it, but we all use it in different ways, I just happen to be good at using it to heal, I could summon a large slug to help with the healing too, but…I'm not sure if I can anymore, I have to bite myself to do it and I'll just turn into a titan." I slumped my shoulders.

"You can if you don't think about it, you have to have a clear goal to turn, Sakura, your story is unbelievable, but I have faith in you, I believe you." Eren put his hand on my shoulder, gently this time. I sulked. How the hell was I supposed to summon Katsuyu without thinking about it? Still, Eren believed me.

"So do I!" Armin shouted. I smiled joyfully.

"Hn." Mikasa merely snorted.

"Well…if you can do that green glowy thingy then it must be true…" Jean stated. Bertholt and Reiner remained silent but nodded in agreement. They had strange looks on their faces.

"Y-yeah…It's crazy though, a world without titans, and there's a crazy doctor out there injecting people with titan stuff, what is he doing that for anyway?" Connie and Sasha exchanged words about possible theories "I believe you Sakura." Erwin smiled at me warmly. I was grinning like a complete child now.

"Do you plan on getting back somehow?" Levi asked nonchalantly, studying my face, I looked down thoughtfully.

"Yes, somehow, I was thinking of trying to mess around with scrolls, if there's a way to transport weapons in them and hide clones in them, then there must be a way to travel through them." I said lowly. I was thinking about this since the day I got here…I would get it right eventually, I just had to experiment. Hanji's face fell.

"Oh…" She muttered. I gasped and brought my arms up.

"Aww, I won't see you're beautiful arms break anymore tables? That totally got me hot." Ymir pouted, earning a shove from Christa.

"But I want to help you first! I want to protect you as much as Eren! Please! Let me help you!" I shouted at them.

Sasha shivered."Those slugs are going nowhere near me." She murmured.

Erwin crouched to my level, he was painfully tall after all…He brought his hand up, waiting for a handshake. I turned to Eren, who smiled and shook his head once. I grabbed the outstretched hand and shook it. "We would be happy to have you." I felt a bubble of warmth erupt through me as I was officially accepted into the survey corps... My body suddenly gave out and I collapsed on the floor tiredly. Erwin's hand gripped mine in concern.

"Sakura?" he asked, People muttered. I smiled.

"I'm fine, just tired." I said, shutting my eyes. I felt like sleeping right there on the floor, not even minding the dirt. Hands slid themselves around my waist and I was pulled up with a shriek. Levi was holding me like a doll from the middle of my torso, making my feet dangle.

"You're getting my clothes dirty, good grief, are you always this filthy?" He turned to Erwin as I struggled in his grasp. "I'll take her to her room so she can get cleaned up and well rested, we'll need her fully awake for the plan." Erwin nodded, giving a serious glance at the dark haired man before walking off, dismissing the group. I wiggled and snarled at the damn Sasuke clone to let me go, but gave up when I felt he wasn't going to. I only pouted, debating whether or not I should shove him off. It would be easy. Still, this was payback all those times he had me clean like a slave. 'Let him carry me' I thought with a grin, may his arm cramp up and suffer in pain. He walked on, entering the building and down the stairs towards the underground room.

LaLa: Thank you! ^^

Fufu15: haha I'm originally a horror type of writer, along with psychological so I thought I would give sakura a creepy dream, since Eren had one that resembled/reflected what was going on in his waking life. (Armin pounding on the window was really Armin pounding on his titan neck) Sakuras face falling off was really her skin transformation in her waking life haha and Sasuke eating Naruto is a representation of what a titan is, a giant cannibal :p thanks and keep on reading ^^ glad you liked the fairy dust bit, sakura can be a bit sarcastic at times haha

EpicJinx: you'll see, omg I'm so glad to read that :D your review made me so happy, I had no idea this fic was gonna be liked that much, thank you! Sorry for the late Chapter too, I try to post as fast as I can :p you predicted right btw haha

Kaori and Yoshi: I already had sakura use chakra in her titan form yes but Petra's dad practically beat her to it, waaa that scene was depressing . yeah I will try to shift from Aot to Naruto verse but right now im concentrating on Sakuras pov. Whooaa another mind reader :p you guys are good guessers, thanks and keep reading

Mst88: Haha, thanks, I love your reviews ^^

WasMan: You got really close in your prediction, but I wanted to have Eren fight lol


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Dulcet

Levi let go of me and gently set me down on my feet after we entered the underground area of the building. He gripped his Leg tightly and limped forward, sighing heavily. That's right…I forgot all about his injury, I was so caught up with the commotion outside that I didn't remember about his leg. It was Mikasa's fault really, her impulsiveness caused him to be too quick and rash in rescuing her. I should have felt glee that he was in pain, but for some reason I had a tugging feeling of sympathy for him. He might be hard to like, but the inner person in me couldn't like seeing someone in that much pain. I frowned, annoyed with myself. It always happened, I was just too nice. I walked towards him and lifted his arm over my shoulder, gripping it tightly and encouraging him to lean his weight on me. He shot me a questioning glance.

"What are you doing?" He didn't pull back, but he didn't lean on me either.

I sighed. "Just this once, I should heal your leg, you're in pain right?" He blinked several times, thinking about it for a while.

"I suppose, It's not so serious, I just sprang my leg." He commented. He was obviously acting like it didn't matter, well he was going to have to swallow his pride.

"Then why are you limping, don't be so stubborn." I gave a small grin as he stared. I felt his weight fall on me slightly as I escorted him. My grin faltered as my arm grew numb, Levi was a bit taller than me, despite being short, so he weighed more. I mentally kicked myself. without meaning to, he turned the tables by making MY arm cramp up. I sulked, 'That's what I get for wishing that on someone' I thought bitterly. Karma got to me rather quickly. We passed the cells that once held Eren and I and made our way down the hall, and stopped by the door to my room. Levi gripped the handle and turned it, allowing us access inside. My arm around his back tightened as we made our way inside, and walked towards my bed. He sat down on it heavily, dropping his body and stretching his legs. He winced as I bent and pressed my hands around his leg, feeling around his brown boot.

"I'll have to take it off." I exclaimed expertly. He nodded, giving me permission to continue. I proceeded to wiggle the top part, pulling it down and setting it next to me. I stared at the belts running down his foot. This was going to be a mission…He bent down and unlatched them quickly, removing and detaching them from the upper belts. I pouted, I was still new to how the gear was attached after all, it couldn't be helped. I slid my fingers under his pant sleeve and rolled it up over his knee, struggling slightly due to the tight material. These were much different than the ones we wore in konoha, although the gear was better used with tighter material than loose pants, they fit better under our boots too. I eyed the purple flesh carefully and examined it, massaging over the bruise sensually. He winced and gripped the sheets as I pressed against it hard, feeling around the bone.

"You dislocated your leg, not sprang it, it's not that serious but it can get pretty bad if left alone, I'm going to move it now." Without warning I pulled harshly and twisted, a snap erupted from the bone. He gritted his teeth in pain, swearing under his breath. I lowered it and began healing, my hands glowed as I pumped green chakra on the purple spot, healing the irritated bone. His face was contorted in pain but relaxed a little, he let his head fall back slowly and shut his eyes. I looked back towards the open door wearily, seeing a retreating form, people were starting to walk around the hallway. I had to wrap this up quickly.

"The pain is gone" He stated. I finished the healing process and rubbed over the slightly swollen flesh that was no longer purple.

"The pain may be gone, but you should still be careful, try not to run and walk slowly, it's still a bit swollen but it should be fine." He nodded and rolled his pant sleeve down, reattaching the belts over it.

"Thank you." He said, sitting back on the sheets.

"You're welcome, just rest for a while, I'm sure by tomorrow it would be fine to fight again." I stood up and unlatched my pouch. Sitting down next to him, I opened it and shuffled around its contents, grabbing my antibiotic medicine. I handed him a pill.

"Make sure to swallow this before you go to bed." He took it and slipped it into his mouth, chewing it and swallowing roughly. My mouth hung open." Hey! Not like that…you're supposed to take it with water…isn't it bitter?" I couldn't even handle a pill dissolving in my mouth a little bit, now for it to break down and be chewed? Yuck!

"It's bitter but not impossible to chew." He merely stated. I sighed and eyed the box of candy in the pouch that I bought from Ichiraku ramen shop a few days ago, I had completely forgotten about it. I grabbed it and opened it carefully, ripping the foil bag. I made a face at the sight, they were completely melted and sticking together. The heat from the titan must have caused it. I took the hump of melted candy out, rainbow colors swirled with the unity. I looked down at the box and noticed a lone lolipop stick resting on the bottom, new and still strong. Only one survived.

"What's that?" Levi asked, looking at the melted lolipop sticks in curiosity.

"Rocky lolipop sticks, they melted but one didn't." I set the ruined ones down on top of my drawer and took out the blue one, holding it up from the handle.

"Never heard of them." He muttered.

"I got them from konoha, there's this ramen shop there that my friend and I go to frequently." He stared at it thoughtfully. It was the only one that didn't melt but…the way he was looking at it, he never tasted such a thing, I wanted him to try it, besides it will help to get rid of the pills taste in his mouth. "Want to taste it?" I held it up to him. He made a face and backed away.

"Of course not, I don't like candy, do I look like a damn kid?" he drawled.

I pouted, "It's my favorite candy, does that make me a kid?" He narrowed his eyes at me, and eyed the lolipop.

"What do you like about it?" He asked, leaning forward.

I grinned. "It's sweet but not too sweet, and I like the texture."

He blinked before responding, "What about you? It's your favorite right? I don't want to take it from you if you like it that much." My heart skipped a beat. Levi was really…considerate. This was a side of him I haven't seen before and It made my stomach feel funny. I spent so much time brooding over his similarity to Sasuke, his mannerisms and attitude, but deep down he was different. He was…nice.

"U-uh, no it's fine, I want you to have it, I have eaten it before but you haven't…um, and you just chewed a pill, the sweetness will help get rid of the taste." Oh no…He was staring. Was I babbling? I had no idea why I felt awkward all of a sudden. He took the treat from my hand and bit half of it, letting it rest on his tongue. He handed me the other half, deciding to share it.

"So? How is it?" I asked, staring at his face. His mouth moved in a steady rhythm, tasting the sweet. He chewed, the noise of his teeth smashing against the sweet ceased as he swallowed.

"Hn, it's alright, I'm really not a fan of candy." I looked down, pouting. He was still a Sasuke clone after all. He sighed and patted the top of my head. "It's the best candy I have eaten so far though, wipe that look off your face." I didn't know how I was supposed to react to that. It was like he was trying hard to be nice, or maybe he just wasn't used to it. I swatted his hand away.

"Don't pat my head, I'm not a little kid." I responded smugly, putting the rest of the lolipop in my mouth. He stood up slowly.

"Right, well I should be going, thank you for treating my injury, you should shower and rest, Eren will bring you something to eat." He picked up his boot and shoved his foot into it. "Don't worry about returning my uniform, you can keep it since yours is gone, I can get another one."

He turned to leave but stopped at the sound of my voice. "You should have let me kill the female titan, if not kill then at least rip her head off to capture whoever was inside." I spoke quietly. He didn't turn, he stood perfectly still.

"Erwin had different plans for the titan, and I'm obliged to follow them, just like your obliged to follow mine, there's a meeting tomorrow afternoon at the head commanders office, don't miss it." With that he left, the sound of his footsteps ceased as he departed. I let my body fall back, with my arms over my head. I chewed the rest of the candy, contemplating what he said. Just because I had to listen to him as a captain didn't mean I had to like it...oh well, it couldn't be helped. I got up and made my way into the bathroom. Shutting the door i stripped off my torn pants. Surprisingly, my belts and boots made it. I shrugged off Levi's hoodie methodically, staring at my torn bindings. I wasn't that exposed...but enough to cause embarrassment. Just how much did he see? Hopefully not much...at least he had the courtesy to look away. I folded the hoodie and set it down by the sink after tearing the bindings off and throwing them in the trash. They were completely useless now. I turned the nob, the sudden loud noise making me jump in the process. My hand felt the water turn warm and I slipped inside, closing the curtains to avoid letting water into the floor. A content hum escaped my lips as I stood under the water, relishing the warmth. I was tired, today was long and full of death. I never got to help Petra tell Levi she loved him...I couldn't help but wonder how that would've gone. How would he have reacted? Would he have loved her back? I felt a pang in my heart just thinking about it.

"I will tell him for her." I muttered to myself, watching the dirt swirl with the water around my feet. I grabbed the shampoo bottle that was probably Eren's and squeezed it into my hair, determined to get the dirt and blood off. I massaged my head sensually, and stood for another few minutes, letting it soak in the steamy water. After a while I turned the knob and got out, wrapping my body with a white towel. I stood completely still, staring at my torn clothes and Levi's dirty hoodie. Well it was technically mine now. I groaned, I had no clothes to wear. My old clothes were taken by Hanji to get cleaned and my only chest bindings and underwear were gone. I had nothing. I slowly opened the door and peeked out. Eren wasn't here yet, the room was empty. I scurried towards his drawer and opened it. I knew it was wrong to dig through his stuff without permission, but i really didn't have any options. I had no idea where any of the girls were and I was not going out in a towel. I had no other options. I refused to sleep naked with Eren here. I rummaged through the drawers contents. He had very little clothes, and most of them seemed old. I took out a long white collar shirt and stared at the door. It didn't have a lock and anyone could come in…If I was going to sleep here I had to master the art of changing fast. I dropped the towel and quickly shoved the shirt over my head, pulling it down swiftly as if my life depended on it. I grabbed the towel and rushed into the bathroom and closed it.

"Idiot…you could have changed in here." I mumbled, angry at my ignorance. I stared at the mirror. It was a little big, and I was glad my chest wasn't big enough for it to show dramatically over the material without a bra. I pulled at the bottom nervously. It was barely long enough to cover my bottom, was I really going to sleep like this? Turning the light off, I took my remaining items and bolted out the door and into my bed, pulling the sheets over me. I had to get clothes as soon as I got the chance…I set my boots down and put my belts and hoodie into my drawer before laying down. My body relaxed with the warmth the sheets provided and I closed my eyes slowly, annoyed that the light was on but too afraid to get up and turn it off in case Eren walked in. The door creaked and Eren stepped in with a bowl in his hand and a loaf of bread with cheese.

"Speak of the devil." I mumbled sleepily.

"Hey, I brought you food, you showered already?" I got up slowly, pulling the sheets with me as he bent to put the plate and bread over a napkin and on my drawer.

"Yeah thanks, um, Eren…sorry but I borrowed a shirt." He looked up to me and I tensed. Would he get angry? "I don't have any clothes at the moment and I need pants desperately…do you know where Hanji's room is?"

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it, it's understandable, actually Hanji is a bit too tall don't you think? Armin is about your height, I can ask him, I'll be back." He stood up and walked out the door, shutting it behind him. I sighed in relief. I was getting pants, and Eren didn't seem mad that I rummaged through his stuff. I took the bread with cheese and bit into it ravenously. Not only was I tired but I was starving. These people hardly ate and it was hard to get used to their eating routine. I was sure I lost at least three pounds in my time spent staying here. I swallowed quickly and wolfed down spoonfulls of tomato and chicken soup. My cheeks grew big as I chewed, storing more food into them. After the bread was eaten I grabbed the bowl of soup and drank the rest down. I set the empty china down and eyed the silver utensil, admiring the small flowers around it, crafted in beautiful art. It was a small thing, but pretty. Eren opening the door made me jump. He walked towards me with clothes in his hand.

"I told Armin about your situation, he insisted on giving you a pair of his clothes instead of just pants…" He set the garments down on my bed. I took them and unfolded the white cotton tank, peering at it. It would fit perfectly. I smiled and took the blue shorts underneath them, shoving them under the covers to wiggle my legs into them.

"That was very kind of him, I will have to remember to thank him later."

Eren nodded. "Armin likes to help, uh, do you have any undergarments?" He asked, trying hard to sound nonchalant. I felt a blush creep along my cheek.

"N-no, I would have to get some tomorrow." I layed back down and pulled the sheets over me.

"You have money?" He asked. I frowned, that's what I was dreading. I had money…Konoha money. I was only familiar with Ryo, I had no idea what these people used.

"Do they accept Ryo?" I asked hopefully.

He gave me a strange look before adding, "That's japanese money right? Mikasa talks about that…no but they accept items, have anything useful to trade?"

I nodded solemnly. "Yeah, I can trade a few weapons." I had a bunch of Kunai and shuriken to spare since I had a lot stored in a scroll, a habit I picked up from Ten Ten.

"Those are valuable especially because they're foreign, say Sakura, do you mind…telling us about your world, um I mean your village tomorrow during breakfast time?"

I shook my head. "Not at all, I would be happy to share with you guys, it's the least I could do for accepting me so quickly." He nodded, relieved of my willingness to be open. The others probably pressured him into asking me.

He glanced at my empty bowl and took it. "I'll go put this away, Levi will scold you for leaving a dirty plate here." He turned to leave much to my dismay.

"Wait! You don't have too, you're being too generous, I could go do it." He smiled warmly.

"That's okay, I'm not dressed for bed yet and I still have to take a shower." He left the room quickly with bowl in hand. I sighed and fell back, turning on my side to concentrate on sleep. I was still a bit hungry, but was too shy to ask for more. Well that was okay, I would have to sneak out to the kitchen when I was positive everyone was asleep. That was a good plan.

After several minutes I heard the door open and shut as Eren entered again, his footsteps carried over as he made his way to the drawer as he rummaged through it. He walked towards the bathroom and closed the door behind him. I could hear the running water start. So he was taking a shower now…I organized the sheets to resemble a body-like hump and snuggled into it, throwing my arm and leg over it. I slept to the sound of the shower in peace.

…

My stomach was growling. It was annoying. I kept going in and out of sleep because of it. What time was it anyway? I groggily sat up and peeked over at Eren's limp form sleeping on the side of his bed. I slowly slipped off my own bed and quietly tip-toed towards him. I loomed over the sleeping boy. His back as turned to me and I couldn't see his eyes in the darkness. I held a hand out and shook him gently. He didn't stir, he kept on breathing evenly. I gave a smirk. I knew what time it was. It was time to raid the kitchen. I quietly tip-toed towards the door, opening it carefully and leaving it half open for my return. I didn't want to turn the knob again, it sounded like an explosion in this situation. I crept past the hallway and out the underground door, leaving that one half open as well. I was aboveground now.

I looked around me sleepily, trying to adjust my eyesight to my surroundings. I appeared to be in some sort of court…I cursed under my breath. I took the wrong door and entered the place where Eren and I had our trial. I backtracked towards the door and closed it as quietly as possible. My footsteps were quiet as I walked on, encountering another door. I turned the knob slowly, hating the click it made as I opened it. I was in what appeared to be the cafeteria, wooden tables were scattered around the place. I was here before, helping Eren take the plates back from our personal eating place. It was where the food was stored. I grinned and proceeded onward, creeping past the tables and slamming my back against the wall. I just had to turn…I peeked out towards the short hallway and nearly had a heart attack at the sight of light at the far end of the hallway, where the fridges were. Was someone there? This late at night? I gulped, tension running through my body. What if it was some psycho trying to take all our food? Or if it was Erwin…or someone else from the high branch of the survey corps. I wanted to know…and I wanted my food. However, if it was a respected member of the corps, I would be in trouble for snooping around this late. I needed a disguise. I racked my brain for transformation possibilities. Levi wouldn't be out this late, he was surly asleep, that pill I gave him was a pain relieving pm pill, containing diphenhydramine. He should be knocked out cold, not even aware of when he fell asleep. Since Levi was a captain he wouldn't get in trouble, it was more than perfect. I formed the necessary hand signs and was engulfed in smoke as the transformation began. I looked down at my hands and felt around my dark black hair. I mesmerized his looks perfectly, I was like a replica of him, this couldn't fail. I walked forward silently in my baggy shirt and shorts, not sure if this was what Levi wore. I had no idea what he preferred as nightwear so I went along with my own clothes. I gulped as I crept closer, hearing items being handled. Someone was definitely there. Wait, why was I nervous, I was corporal Levi. If anything, the damned Sasuke clone had a right to be here! I stopped just by the wall, eyeing the shadow over the other end of it, my shorts hung close to my knees. Wait a minute, someone was rummaging through the fridge? Who the hell could it be? Curiosity took over and I stepped up into view once and for all, staring at the culprit.

Sasha stared back with a piece of peppered salami hanging from her mouth and a terrified look on her face, she wore s bright orange sleepwear piece and had her hair loose, the brown strands hung low over her shoulders.. She held an open bag of salami in one hand while the other rested inside the fridge. We stared at each other for a while. She looked like a cornered rabbit in a gun field, I didn't know what to say. I eyed the salami hungrily and stepped towards her, reaching out to the bag. She wolfed down the piece in her mouth quickly before speaking out.

"C-corporal?" She choked out, frightened without a doubt. "I'm sorry! I can explain!" I crouched next to her, wolfing down some salami from the bag. That's right, I looked like Levi to her. I was safe from her tattling I guess, but it wouldn't make sense if she did considering she raided the fridge first,Yet I didn't want to transform back, she might freak out and make a scene. I wanted to prevent that from happening at the moment.

"Shh you'll wake someone up, this is our little secret." I whispered between bites in Levi's voice. She stared, dumbfounded, unable to believe what was happening. I handed her the bag back before getting out three more slices and dug around for more items. I saw a closed bottle of pudding and grabbed it, opening the bottle and squeezing some into my mouth. I swallowed hungrily, handing her the bottle.

"You should try this, it's good, best pudding I ever had." I reached over for a slice of cheese and shoved it into my mouth, eating the salami along with it and wolfing down some ham with it. She gave me another disbelieving look before slowly squeezing some of the putting into her own mouth.

"T-this is weird." She muttered, swallowing the sweet pudding with a contented sigh.

I glanced at her. "I'm starving, and have been fantasizing about coming here to eat for the past five hours, I can't help it." I muttered, biting into a lone banana I found on top near the milk. She rose her eyebrow, clearly confused at the prospect of committing a crime with her captain.

"O-okay…" She muttered, grabbing a nearby apple. After a while of eating in silence I got up and dusted myself off, smiling like a fool and rubbing my belly.

"Ahhh that hit the spot, well goodnight Sasha, see ya around." I flashed her a piece sign in my departure, leaving her staring at me as if I grew extra heads.

I didn't even bother being quiet as I walked back to the underground chambers. I was Corporal Levi, and I had the power to order people around. I grinned as I stood in front of the half opened door to my room, making the hand signs to call the jutsu off. I walked in slowly and shut the door carefully behind me. It was fun being the sassy bastard for a while, I felt like I could do whatever the hell I wanted. I slipped into my bed, hugging the lump of sheets I made and smiled at my success of sneaking food after bed time. My eyes shut as I fell into a restful slumber.

…

Pixicropse: Thank You ^^

EpicJinx: I'm not planning on giving up on the story :p I'm going far with it since people are liking it. She will in the next chapter, it would make sense for them to be curious after all haha

Kaori and Yoshi: A plot twist hit her on the face and her arm cramped up lol oh Sakura XP That's actually very important in the fic, there is a reason why she keeps comparing him to sasuke She is distancing herself from him, not because of how he treated her when they met, but because of how much he resembles Sasuke. Ironically it will also be the reason she starts falling for him, because Levi is what Sakura wanted Sasuke to be.

Mst88: Haha so did mine! ^.^ I love Armin and Jean, they are both just so likeable. Jeans envy towards Eren because Mikasa is so attached to the titan shifter has me loling sometimes. 'Oh jean, one day…Mikasa might notice you' lol

Cyricist001: Interesting points, but I'm not thinking of going that way with this fic. Noo I won't have them learn jutsus lol that would ruin the whole prospect of Sakura being seen as a model for hope. And yeah I noticed, I'm putting in fillers and taking over from the manga from there, they don't update that slow. months turn into days, literally, I can cover it in due time

Guest and ffgrrrr…person: Thank you both! I'm so happy to hear that! ^^


End file.
